New friends and New Enemies
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Ronin Warrior/Sailor Moon Crossover. When Talpa returns, the Sailor Teleport takes the Sailor Soldiers to the RW dimension. The scouts must join forces with the ronins to defeat the dynasty AND the negaverse. *revisions done*
1. An Uninvited Guest

**New Friends and New Enemies**

**A Sailor Moon and Ronin Warrior Crossover**

**Part 1: An Uninvited Guest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors nor do I own Sailor Moon.**

**Timeline: This takes place after the Ronin warriors defeat Sun Devil and before the second showdown with Talpa. The Sailor Scouts are on their way to fight Beryl.**

In her lovely home of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl knelt down to converse with the Negaforce about their progress.  Beryl was sure that everything was going according to plan.  She had Prince Darien to do her bidding and an army of Negaverse soldiers.  She was growing impatient to face off with the Sailor Scouts.

"Those Sailor Brats will come soon for their friend," said Beryl, "but they do not know that Darien is mine to control forever!  Soon the crystal will be mine!"

"Do not celebrate just yet, Beryl," the Negaforce said.  

"Oh?"

An image of Emperor Talpa appeared in front of her.  Beryl watched closely.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Emperor Talpa of the Netherrealm."

  "Netherrealm, master?"

"Yes," the Negaverse continued, "Talpa is an emperor of great power and darkness.  He rules the Dark Dynasty of Doom."

"Dark Dynasty of Doom, you say?" Beryl inquired with a grin, "I like the sound of that."

"You are to join forces with him, Beryl.  With your combined powers you can rule the universe together.   He has great power."

"Leave the Negaverse?" Beryl inquired.  "When we are so close to winning?"

"Do not question me!" the Negaforce shouted loudly.

"Forgive me, master," Beryl lowered her head, "I just don't understand.  We want the Negaverse to prevail and we are so close to our victory I can already taste it.  Why side with a stranger I know nothing about?  How will we know this Talpa will agree?"

"He is weak," the Negaforce answered shortly.  "He had just suffered a battle with the Ronin Warriors."

"Ronin Warriors, master?"

"The Ronin Warriors are Talpa's enemies.  They fought with him recently and slowed him down."

"I see," said Beryl, "and if he joins forces with me, we will both get what we want?"

"Precisely, Beryl. You are catching on."  The Negaforce replied.  "You do not have enough power to rule the universe alone.  You should have learned that a millennium ago."

"That was not my fault, Great Negaforce," Beryl said angrily, clutching her fist, "Queen Serenity had to interfere with that crystal of hers!  We could have won!"

"You will do now what you should have done a thousand years ago, Beryl," said the Negaforce.

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"You had a chance, Beryl, to become victorious," the Negaforce explained, "also a thousand years ago, while you were attacking the Moon Kingdom, Talpa attacked the mortal world.  He too, was stopped. A warrior-monk living on Earth opposed him and won.  If you join forces with Talpa, you will both win.  You cannot follow out your plans on your own.  He will need the aid of the Negaverse—you the Dynasty of Doom."

"Very well, Master," she sighed with a nod.  "Where is this Dynasty?  How will I get there?"

"I will take you and your minions there," The Negaforce answered.  

"Excellent!" Queen Beryl exclaimed, rising to her feet.  "I will do as you ask, master!"  

"Now go."

Beryl nodded and went to her throne, where Prince Darien and the rest of her minions were waiting for her.

"What did the Great Negaverse say, my queen?" Prince Darien asked, kneeling in front of her out of respect.

"We are to go on a little trip," she answered, turning to her army.  "Pack your bags, everyone.  We are going to the Netherrealm!"

"Netherrealm?"  Darien asked.  "Why are we leaving the Negaverse?"

"There is someone there I want you all to meet," she explained, walking toward them.  "Emperor Talpa of the Dark Dynasty of Doom!  He has great power and if we side with him, then our plan to rule the Universe will be fulfilled!"

"What about the Negaverse?" asked a demon in the front line.

"I am sorry to say that we must leave our home," said Beryl, "but the Negaverse does not have enough resources alone.  Do not fret, my followers, we will make a new home in the dynasty.  I do hope Talpa is the welcoming kind…"

-- 

Talpa slammed his fist on the arm of his throne.  "Curses!  I came so close!  I had all the armors in my possession," he cursed.  "How could I lose?  How is it that Wildfire was able to stop me?"

His three remaining warlords, Kale the warlord of Corruption, Dais the warlord of Illusion and Sekhmet the warlord of Venom appeared in front of their master, bowing with their arms crossed at their chests.

"Master, we only underestimated the ronins," said Sekhmet.  "All we need to do is try again."

"They think they've won," Kale added, "send us now and we will cut their celebration short!"

"We have the resources, Master Talpa," Dais said.

"Recourses, Dais?" Talpa questioned.  He laughed.  The warlords looked on in surprise.

"If we had the resources we would have won by now!" Talpa shouted furiously.

They heard laughter outside the castle and a soldier's voice filled the room.  "Master Talpa, an army has entered the Netherrealm!"

"What army?" gasped Dais.

"The ronins?" demanded Kale.

"No, there is a woman with them, she calls herself Beryl of the Negaverse, master!"

"Seems like Beryl thinks she can take us over now, is it?" Talpa inquired.  "Dais!  Kale! Sekhmet! You three go and give this woman a dynasty welcome!"

"Yes, master!" the three exclaimed and they disappeared from the room and appeared outside the castle to see a large army of Negaverse demons.  The warlords charged them with their weapons and Beryl watched on.

"Ah, impressive," she said.  "Step down, my minions!"

"But Queen Beryl," said one of the Negaverse monsters.

"Silence!"

"So you would be Queen Beryl," Kale muttered.  "How did you get past the gates?"

"It was no trouble at all," she answered.  "I am here to see Talpa.  Why don't you three be good and escort me to him?"

"Come to over throw us, have you?" Sekhmet demanded, pulling out his swords.  "Feel the venom of my snake fang swords!"  He charged her and Queen Beryl created an ice crystal and threw it at him.  Sekhmet cut the crystal.

"You have no manners," Beryl said with a frown, "I did not come here for a fight.  I'm here to make a deal with your master."

"What kind of deal?" Dais demanded.

"Take me to your master and I'll tell you," she answered.  "You can either do as I ask or my army will defeat yours.  Trust me, gentlemen, if you do as I say, the rewards will be great!"

"How do we know you are not toying with us?" Kale demanded.

"I told my followers to stop attacking, didn't I?" she retorted.  "Take me to Talpa, little man."

"Bring her to me," said Talpa.

"Master," the warlords turned to the castle.  

"What if she causes trouble?" Kale asked.

"She would have done that already," Talpa said.  "Bring her to me."

"Well, be a group of gentlemen and take me to your master," said Beryl. "I assure you there will be much in it for the Dynasty!"

"Come," said Kale at once.  "But leave your army out here."

"Very well," said Queen Beryl and she turned to Darien. "Darien, stay here with the army.  Don't get too comfortable."

"Yes, my queen," he put his arm in front of him and nodded.  Queen Beryl followed the Dark Warlords inside the castle.  

"Ah, very, very nice indeed," Queen Beryl smiled as the Dark Warlords took her through the castle where Talpa was waiting.  "Thank you."

Giving each other concerning looks as they led the strange woman, the three warlords continued until they reached their master.

"Queen Beryl of the Negaverse, Master Talpa," said Kale.

"Emperor Talpa," Queen Beryl walked up to him and bowed respectfully, "I have heard much about you and your Dark Dynasty of Doom.  I know of your untimely demise of what happened a thousand years ago. Now you seek revenge, I see?"

"How did you know that?" Talpa demanded.

"The Negaverse knows many things, great emperor," she replied with a smile.  

"I should kill you for coming to my dynasty uninvited."

"Oh, but you have invited me, Talpa," she said.

"Our master has done no such thing!" Sekhmet exclaimed.

"Maybe not verbally," Queen Beryl said quickly, "but you invited me when the warrior-monk defeated you those many years ago.  You invited me again when the Ronin Warriors stopped you from gaining glory.  I know the anger you must be feeling now, Emperor of Doom, for I also have enemies that stop me from filling my plans.  The Sailor Scouts—five little foolish girls—they stopped me once a thousand years ago and if we join forces, Talpa, neither of us will lose!"

"What?" Talpa questioned.  .

"As powerful as you are, Talpa," Queen Beryl explained, "you cannot defeat these Ronin warriors.  You cannot reign over this city. I cannot rule Earth with my resources alone.  Allow me to join you, Talpa and let me rule by your side.  You have no other choice, Talpa.  Together, we are invincible!"

"What makes you think we need your help?" Kale demanded.

"If you let me help you," Queen Beryl said, rising to her feet and turning to Kale, "then you shall win!  Nothing will stand in our way.  You wish to rule the city, Talpa?  The mortal world? We can do much more than that, Talpa.  You join forces with me and then we will rule the universe!  Only our two worlds will remain!"

"You have powerful resources, Beryl?" Talpa inquired.

"Oh yes, Talpa," she answered with a grin.  "They are standing right outside waiting to join the Dynasty.  One of them, Prince Darien, used to be on the scouts' side.  Now he is their enemy.  I can get more resources, more minions for you.  The Dynasty is not enough on its own.  You will need the Negaverse to aid you!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sekhmet demanded.

"Just watch me, men," Beryl smiled.  "Joining forces with me will be the smartest thing you ever did!"

Talpa got to his feet, "the three of you, leave."

"What?" Kale inquired.

"Allow me to speak with her."

The three warlords disappeared.  Beryl walked closer to Talpa.

"So, do we have a deal?" she asked. "I promise you, Talpa. We will win."

"If your Negaverse sides with my Dynasty of Doom," he asked, "I will get my armors back and rule the world?"

"Oh, absolutely, Talpa," Beryl grinned.  "And not just the world, mind you, the universe as well.  I will need the silver crystal first.  It is in the hands of the moon princess, but the pitiful little girl won't have it for long."

"Crystal?" Talpa inquired.  "What crystal?"

"The Silver Imperial Crystal, of course," she held up her staff to the crystal glowing inside the orb.  

"This little thing is what you are after?"  Talpa asked incredulously.

"Don't let its size fool you, Talpa," Beryl explained, "Things of great power don't always have to be big.  It was this crystal that stopped me from taking over the universe after I took control of the Moon Kingdom a thousand years ago.  Queen Serenity send her bratty daughter along with the rest of the imbeciles of the moon kingdom to this time while I was thrown back to the Negaverse.  I lost all my strength and it took a million years for me to become stronger and continue what I had started.  If the crystal could do all that, imagine what I can do once I get my hands on it!"

"You must want it as badly as I want my armors," Talpa said.  "The monk who defeated me divided my armor into nine separate suits.  I had four of them in my possession but one turned against me.  The Ronin Warriors have the other five."

"I see," said Beryl, "so the three warlords serving you now are the only armors you have?"

"I will get all my armors back soon," Talpa said.  "I had them all for a short time and I would have finished the world if Wildfire hadn't stopped me.  The Ronin Warriors—these stupid little boys—I will get back what is mine.  I'll show them."

"These Ronin Warriors are only boys, you say?" Queen Beryl smiled.  "They are probably not much older than the sailor scouts."  She chuckled. "This will be easier than I thought!  Well, then, Talpa, are we agreed?"

He paused.  "Very well.  Let's see what our combined powers can do."

"Excellent!" She lifted her hand and touched his masked face.  "You will not be disappointed, Talpa.  No one can stop us. Not the Ronin Warriors, not the Sailor Scouts, no one!"

"What if they were to join forces too?" Talpa inquired.

"Let them," she said.  "They will be no match for us.  With the Dynasty and the Negaforce, there will be no way we can lose."

"Good," Talpa said.  

"Why do you wear a mask, Lord Talpa?" she asked with a smile.  "Why don't you show yourself to me?"

"I am not a man," he replied.

"I can change that, Talpa," Beryl insisted.  "For a short time, I can turn you into a man.  When I get the crystal, I can make it permanent.  Remove your mask, Talpa."

Talpa lifted his helmet and pulled off his red mask.  If Beryl weren't already evil, she would turn back now.  Talpa's face was hideous and most grotesque.  He had no real face.  He wasn't human--that was for sure.  His face looked like a human skull but it wasn't shaped like a normal skull at all.  Beryl could've thrown up from the sickening site but she raised her staff and began to chant words no human could translate.  

Talpa felt his face pinch as skin grew over his skull and human body parts grew and formed underneath his armor.  He put his arms around his stomach and grasped his face, wincing and grunting in pain.  Any moment, the warlords would hear this and come to rescue their master after hearing his shrieks.  Then the pain suddenly stopped Talpa pulled his hands away from his new face.

"Did it work?" he inquired in a much more flattering voice. 

"Oh, I'd say it did," Queen Beryl replied, beaming.  "You look quite handsome Talpa.  You should look at yourself."  She snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared in front of Talpa. Talpa walked closer to examine himself.

He looked much handsome indeed.  His eyes that once had been dark and sallow now were triangular shaped having bright glowing red pupils and the whites of his eyes were yellow.  He had very thin white eyebrows and his white hair was gleaming to almost match his new pale skin.  He had a bold face with high cheekbones.  His lips curled into a sinister smile and he laughed.

"I'm impressed," he said.

"I aim to please, Talpa."

"How long will I look like this?" he asked.

"Not long, I'm afraid," she answered sadly.  "Perhaps an hour."

"Hmm, long enough," he said.

Beryl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Long enough for what?"

"To thank you, of course," Talpa answered, grinning as he turned to her.  He embraced the Queen of the Negaverse and kissed her avidly on the mouth.  

Beryl gasped in surprise and her eyes went wide.  She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck, kissing him back.  She giggled in excitement and called him by name. Talpa thanked her the best way he knew how and a bit more.  

--

The Sailor Scouts met up at Cherry Hill to teleport to the Negaverse save Prince Darien and stop the evil Queen Beryl.

"Ready scouts?" Serena inquired.  "Let's do it!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Lita said, slamming her fist into her hand.

"Yeah, Darien is waiting for us," added Raye.

"He's come through for us loads of times," said Amy.  "We've got to help him."

"I just hope we're not too late," Venus sighed.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

As the Sailor Scouts began to transform, Artemis and Luna talked.

"Oh, Artemis, do you think they're ready for this?" Luna asked.

"Sure," he replied, "except for Serena."

"But she's the Moon Princess," Luna said, "She's got to be ready."

"Well, maybe she'll have a klutz attack and trip Queen Beryl," Artemis suggested.

Luna sighed.  "I feel that something is going to go wrong.  Something we don't know about."

"We don't know much about the Negaverse, Luna," Artemis insisted, "except that it's evil. But we've got to believe in the sailor scouts."

"I do, Artemis," she said.  "I'm surprised that Serena has come all this way but I still unprepared about something."

After transforming into the soldiers that fight for love and justice, the sailor scouts joined hands.   

"Good luck, sailors!" Luna exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Luna," Sailor Moon said, winking. "We'll be fine."

"SAILOR POWER!"

Concentrating on their combined power, the sailor scouts vanished to the unknown.  Luna jumped to the spot they were just standing.  

"Do be careful, Sailor Moon," Luna said hopefully.

--

Ryo and the other ronins fought Sun Devil and Ryo had to use the armor Inferno to get rid of him.  Exhausted from using the Inferno armor again, Ryo collapsed in his armor of Wildfire.  The other ronins were tired from giving their power up to form the armor Inferno.

"Ryo!" Mia shouted.  "Are you all right?"

"I wonder if this white armor is worth it," Ryo mumbled, out of breath.  "It takes so much out of me, and everyone else."

"I don't think you would've gotten it if you couldn't handle it, Ryo," said Rowen as he and Sage helped him to his feet.

"Yeah," Sage added, "don't worry, Ryo.  It doesn't drain us too bad."

"We'll find a way," Rowen insisted.

"I think the inferno armor is cool!" Yuli beamed.  "You look so awesome wearing the armor, Ryo."

"T-thanks, Yuli," Ryo said with a weak smile.

 "Guys, look!" Mia cried.

Around the corner, a band of dynasty soldiers came charging with their weapons.

"These guys never know when to quit!" Kento exclaimed.

"This must mean that Talpa is still alive," Rowen said.  "He probably sent them knowing we use our power to create the inferno armor."

"He knows we're weak!" Cye gasped.

"Well, let's take him after these bunch of tin heads," Kento muttered.  

The ronins—though tired from their battle with Sun Devil—held their ground and fought the soldiers.  At that time just a couple of blocks away, the sailor teleport brought the scouts to a new dimension.

"Hey, where are we?" Sailor Venus asked.  "Is this the Negaverse?"

"Are we still in Tokyo?" Sailor Moon inquired.  "It sure looks like it—or another city of Japan.  I don't recognize this part.  Hmm."  She looked closer at the buildings.  "I'm sure I've never been here before."

"Me neither," added Sailor Mars.  "You think we didn't enough power to teleport to the right location, Sailor Mercury?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Sailor Mercury turned on her Virtual Reality visor, pulled out her miniature computer and began to scan the city.  "I'm positive we had enough sailor power to get to the artic.  That's where Luna and Artemis told us about the Negaverse vibes."

"But how did we end up here?" Jupiter queried.  "Think that old bat Beryl interfered?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Sailor Moon muttered.  "She's trying to keep us from getting to Darien.  I won't let this keep me from getting to him."

 "Right," Sailor Mars agreed.  "We're going to save Darien.  We just have to find him first."

As Sailor Mercury scanned the city and computed the coordinates, Sailor Mars closed her eyes as some vibe swept over her.  She gasped and hurried down the street, stopped and closed her eyes again.

"Mars, wait up!" Jupiter shouted.

"Guys, I feel something!" Sailor Mars cried and the other scouts came toward her.

"What, Sailor Mars?" Sailor Venus inquired.  "Is it the Negaverse?"

"Nah," Sailor Mars shook her head.  "I'm not getting any Nega-vibes—but I'm definitely sensing something bad—I've never felt these kind of vibes before."

"Where?" Sailor Jupiter asked, clenching her fists and looking just as ready to battle as ever.

"Down this block," Sailor Mars answered.  "I feel evil spirits.  They're so strong.  My skin is starting to crawl!"

"And I'm getting strange readings on my computer," Sailor Mercury said, "We're not alone.  Something is over there."

"Let's go check it out," Sailor Moon said. "Be careful scouts."

Mars leading the way, the sailor soldiers ran over to the place where Mars sensed the evil presence.  They heard the sound of a battle.

"Hey, you hear that?" Jupiter demanded as they ran. "Sounds like a fight!"

"Yeah," Sailor Moon added.  "We're getting close."

"Some innocent people may be in danger!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.  "We'd better hurry!"

When they turned the corner to see the many unknown dynasty soldiers fighting with the Ronin Warriors, they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Huh—what the heck?" Sailor Moon gasped.  "What are those?"

"Sailor Moon, are you blind?" Mars demanded, annoyed, "they're---they're samurai warriors—wearing armor—fighting."  Sailor Mars explained the scene as if she didn't know all too well herself

"That's what they look like," Sailor Mercury said, scanning the many dynasty soldiers, "but get this—no one is wearing that armor!  They're all empty!"

"You mean, all those armors are moving by themselves?" Jupiter asked, confused.

"No, they're demon spirits," Mercury replied.  "But those five they're fighting against are real people!"

"Demon spirits—that's what felt!" Sailor Mars gasped.

"Ahh! Help!" Yuli shouted.  A dynasty soldier was advancing on him and the Ronins were unable to get him.

"Yuli!" Ryo gasped, pushing through the five dynasty soldiers around him.  

"Don't worry, buddy!" Kento pledged as he tried to fight off the dynasty soldiers surrounding him, "I gotcha—out of my way!"  
"That little boy is in trouble!" Sailor Venus exclaimed, jumping forward.  "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

As Yuli shielded himself and prepared for the dynasty soldier to harm him and he saw a bright orange beam of light hit him in the middle of his chest.  Smoke lifted out of the armor and fell down.

"Huh?" said Yuli.

Venus bent down at Yuli and picked him up.  "I'll get you out of here!  Get 'em, scouts!" she shouted at the others and she ran off with Yuli in her arms.

"Hey, that girl just kidnapped Yuli!" Kento cried.

"No she didn't," Cye insisted.  "She saved him—I think."  
Kento pushed through the soldiers surrounding him and chased Sailor Venus.  "Hey, come back here!"

"Hold up there, you bad remains of a welding class project!" Sailor Moon shouted, moving her arms in her, 'I shall punish you' pose, "You will no longer pollute the Earth with your evil!  I am Sailor Moon and I will reduce, reuse and recycle you!"  
"Let's make scrap metal out of these tin heads!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, grabbing a dynasty soldier by the arm and tossing it into five others.  Once they hit, the smoke lifted out of their armor.  The Ronins stopped for a minute to watch the sailors fight.

"Who are those girls?" Rowen inquired.

"I have no idea," Ryo said.

"The one in the green is pretty tough," Sage commented, sounding impressed.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" 

The Ronins ducked as Sailor Mars sent her fire attack on the soldiers.  Ryo was awestruck.

"She uses fire!" he exclaimed.

Mia stepped forward to get a closer look at the girls.  However, it almost gave her a new haircut and the soldiers attacked her.  

"Mia!" Sage shouted.

"Don't worry, girlfriend, I've gotcha!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

When Sage saw that the girl could use electricity, he was even more impressed and confused than before.  "These girls—they've got powers!"

"They're helping us," Cye said.

Sailor Jupiter turned to Mia.  "You'd better get out of here! Let us take care of this."

"Who are you?" Mia inquired.

"No time for that." Jupiter replied, "Just run for it!"

As Sailor Venus was running with Yuli in her arms, Yuli kept asking her whom she was.  

"Hey, I'm all right," Yuli said, "I'm not scared of those Dynasty Soldiers.  I know the Ronin Warriors can handle them.  You can stop now."

"Really?" Sailor Venus inquired, slowing down.  "You know what those things are?"

"Yeah.  They're Talpa's soldiers from the evil Dynasty."

"Where are your parents?" Sailor Venus asked.  "What are you doing out here?"

"My parents were taken by the Dynasty," he explained.  "The Ronin Warriors are my friends."

"You're right there, Yuli," said Kento.  "And a good friend is always there.  All right, lady, put my little friend down!"

"What?" Sailor Venus inquired, still holding Yuli.

"There's a rule against kidnapping, you know!" he shouted.  "Justice will be served!"

"I didn't kidnap him!" she shouted back, "I _saved _him!"

 "Yeah, it's all right, Kento," Yuli said quickly.  "Don't attack her.  She's on our side!"

"Is that right?" Kento asked.

"Of course."  Venus replied.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sailor Venus.  Funny of you to mention justice because it's what the sailor scouts fight for."

"Really?" Kento raised an eyebrow and set his weapon down.

"See, Kento?" laughed Yuli, "I told you she was on our side!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kento sheepishly.  "I thought that—that you—"

"That's all right," said Sailor Venus and she set Yuli back down.  "I was just trying to get him away from the battle over there.  It's not safe for a little kid."

"Yuli!" Mia shouted, turning the corner.  "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mia," he called.  "Sailor Venus saved me!"

Mia took him by the hand.  "Good.  We should stay here and wait until the battle is over."

"But Mia--,"

"Battle," said Venus, "It's still going on?  Are my friends okay?"

"I'm sure they are," Mia answered. "One of them saved me."

"We're missing the battle?" Kento muttered. "We'd getter get back!"

Sailor Venus ran passed Kento back to the battle.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kento cried, running after her.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

The fog from Mercury's bubbles made it hard for the Ronins to see the Sailor Scouts fight.  They continued to fight the battle with the dynasty soldiers closer to them.  Sailor Venus joined the scouts.

"The boy is all right," she said. 

"Good," said Sailor Moon.  "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  Sailor Moon chucked her tiara at the demon-armored warriors circling around her.  A dynasty soldier threw his spear at her and she fell down to avoid it.

"Sailor Moon!" the others gasped.   "Are you all right?"

"Yeah—that was close!" she replied, trying to get up.  "Oh no!"  The dynasty soldier advanced on her.  She screamed and White Blaze jumped over her head and knocked it down.  Sailor Moon focused on him as he stepped over her legs protectively.   "_A white tiger."_

Ryo tried to squint through the fog from Mercury's bubbles, "White Blaze is protecting that girl!"

"Sailor Mars, finish them off!" Sailor Moon commanded.

"You got it!" Sailor Mars acknowledged, taking her charms out. "Evil spirits—DISPERSE! Yah!" She tossed her charms on their heads and they stopped moving.  

"That takes care of them," said Sailor Mercury.  

"And that is why you should always recycle," Sailor Venus chuckled.

"Good work, sailors," said Sailor Moon as she tried to get to her feet.  "Ugh…"

White Blaze came closer to Sailor Moon and pushed his head under her stomach, helping her to stand.  The sailor scouts watched in surprise.  The ronins were also speechless.

"Wow, it's a white tiger," said Sailor Mercury.  "Where did it come from?"

"I'm surprised Sailor Moon isn't running from it," Sailor Mars snickered.

"Hey, it did save her life," Sailor Jupiter insisted.

When Sailor Moon was able to stand up straight, she looked into the deep brown eyes of the white tiger that saved her.  She smiled and scratched him behind the ears as if they were old friends.  

"Thank you," she said and she joined the other scouts.

When the fog, smoke and dust finally cleared and the ronins could see the sailor scouts they found themselves unable to stop staring.  The sailors stared back at them. 

"Who are they?" Sailor Mars inquired.

"The boy I saved said they're the Ronin Warriors," said Sailor Venus.

"Who are you?" Ryo demanded.

Before Sailor Moon could answer him, a dynasty gate opened up and a wind gusted through. Both the Sailor Soldiers and Ronin Warriors cried out as they shielded themselves.  There was an evil, deep laughter coming from the gate.

"Impressive, Ronin Warriors," said a voice the Ronin warriors recognized.

"Talpa!" Ryo growled.  "I thought you were dead!"

"You thought wrong, Ryo of Wildfire!" Talpa said. "Your efforts were futile.  You may have slowed me down but you haven't stopped me yet.  You are lucky the sailor soldiers came to your aid or you would not have lived. Soon your armors will be in my possession once again! It is foolish to resist me!"

"No way!" Rowen shouted.

"Listen to him, Ronin Warriors," said another voice.  "You will need to face your fate eventually!"

"Huh, who are you?" Kento demanded.

The Sailor Soldiers gasped and Sailor Moon stepped toward the gate.  "Queen Beryl!  I knew you were behind this!  It was you who brought us here, wasn't it?"

"I did not bring you here," Queen Beryl insisted.  "But now that you are here, Sailor Soldiers, I can tell you that is useless for you to try to stop us now.  You think fighting the Negaverse was difficult?  Now the Negaverse has joined forces with the Netherrealm and there is no way you can stop us now!"

"Negaverse?" the ronins asked of each other.

"Netherrealm?" the sailors echoed.

"Yes, even if you were to side with each other now," Talpa continued, "you cannot stop us.  We are invincible!"

"I don't think so," Kento snarled.

"The Silver Imperium Crystal is as good as mine!" Queen Beryl laughed.  

"Think again, Queen Beryl!" Sailor Moon shouted.  "I'm not giving up the crystal!"

"Foolish girl," Queen Beryl scoffed, "do you still think you can defeat me?  You think what your mother did back in the Moon Kingdom would actually keep me from coming back to rule the universe?  You are a fool!  Now that our forces have joined together, there is no way you can stop us!"

"You're wrong!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"We will stop you, Beryl!" Sailor Jupiter.  "You can bet on it!"

Talpa and Beryl joined in an evil cackle.  "So it begins!" the gate closed and their evil laughs continued to echo through the dark.

Mia stood around the corner, staring up at the gate.  "Moon Kingdom?  Sailor Scouts?  Queen Beryl?" she whispered. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"So, you're the Sailor Scouts?" Ryo asked.  "Who is this Beryl Talpa has sided with?"

"Yeah, we're the Sailor Scouts," Sailor Moon replied.  "Queen Beryl is an evil witch planning to take over the whole universe.  That's all you need to know."

"We can't get you involved," Sailor Mars added.

"Hey, wait a second," Rowen said.

"But we're already involved!" Kento exclaimed. "Come back!  Fight with us, ladies! Don't be shy!"

"Come on, Sailor Scouts," Sailor Moon said.  "We've got to make a plan."

The Sailor Scouts walked away and Ryo tried to go after them. Sage held his hand out in front of them.

"Sage, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"We don't know who they are, Ryo," Sage explained.  "They don't know who Talpa is and we don't know who Beryl is.  I think they don't want us fighting their enemy."

"But didn't you hear what Talpa said?" Ryo questioned. "He joined forces with another evil being."

"Well, what do you want us to do, Ryo?" Rowen asked.  "Join forces with them too?"

"It seems like the natural thing to do," said Cye, "but maybe they just don't trust us.  They're not ready to be our allies just yet.  Maybe we should wait."

"It was weird watching them fight, wasn't it?" said Sage.  "Those five girls could fight almost as well as us and they had no armors or weapons.  Just magical powers."

"I hope we see them again," said Yuli.  "Maybe they will fight with us."

"Let's get out of here," Mia told them.  "We can talk about this later."

White Blaze, however, was kind of hesitant to leave. He stayed where Sailor Moon had been standing and he let out a long, loud cry.

"Weird," said Ryo, "I've never seen White Blaze like that before."

"Yeah," Rowen added, "it's almost as if he lost a friend."

--

The Sailor Soldiers found a spot in the forest to build a fire and plan what they should do next.

"So that's why we were brought here," said Sailor Jupiter, lying on her back and looking at the stars.  "Queen Beryl joined forces with this Talpa dude."

"And the Ronin Warriors knew who he was," said Sailor Venus.  "He's their enemy—what they're fighting against right now."

"Well, what should we do now?" Sailor Mars inquired.  "Did Talpa come to the Negaverse or did Beryl come to the Netherrealm?"

"Those boys recognized the gate," Sailor Mercury.  "I think Queen Beryl is in Talpa's Netherrealm."

"Then let's hurry and teleport," Sailor Jupiter said, slamming her fist into her open palm.

"No, Jupiter," said Mars. "We don't know who this Talpa is."

"You think we should side with the Ronin Warriors since Talpa sided with Queen Beryl?" Sailor Venus inquired.  "They could help us."

"But we don't know _them _either," Sailor Mars insisted.  

"Mars, we just saved them from those—those metal heads!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"What do you think we should do, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury inquired.  "Huh?"

Sailor Moon was sitting away from the group with her arms around her knees.  She looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Sailor Moon, what's the matter?" Sailor Venus asked.

'That white tiger seemed to know me,' Sailor Moon thought.  'It was strange.  I felt like I knew it too.'

"Hey, Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus shook her shoulder. "Where'd you go?"

"What?" Sailor Moon said.

"What's up, Sailor Moon?" 

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking about just now?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Oh, I," she said, "I was just thinking about Darien. I hope he's okay."

"Me too," Sailor Mars added.  "Sailor Moon, what do you think we should do?  Should we go into the Netherrealm ourselves to stop Queen Beryl or should we side with the Ronin Warriors?"

"It's kind of dangerous of us to go to a place we know nothing about," Sailor Moon replied.

"See, Mars, I told you," Venus said.  "We can't just teleport to this Netherrealm. We should side forces with the Ronin Warriors. They can help us."

"And joining forces with people we don't know isn't a good idea ether," Sailor Moon added.

"What?" Venus inquired.

"We don't know who the Ronin Warriors are," Sailor Moon insisted.

"But we just saved them," Sailor Jupiter said, sitting up.  "They're good guys just like us and I think the one in the green armor was pretty cute! He reminded me of my old boyfriend!"

"How could he, Jupiter?" Sailor Mercury asked, "he was wearing armor and a helmet—you sure you got a good enough look at him?"

"Well, he had a nice sword," Sailor Jupiter grumbled.  "Let's join forces with these guys.  They're in the dark with Queen Beryl.  We can tell them about her."

"But we don't know them," Sailor Moon said.  

"So we get to know them, that's all," Sailor Venus shrugged.

"I'd hate to get them involved in this," Sailor Moon sighed.  "Oh—I just don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon, we'll think of something," Sailor Mercury suggested.

"I just want to go back home," Sailor Moon cried. "I wished none of this ever happened!"

As Sailor Moon put on the waterworks, the fire got hotter and higher.  The Sailors turned their attention to it.  

"Hey, did someone just put more wood into the fire?" Sailor Venus asked.

"No," said Mars.

They came closer as a man's upper body holding a golden staff and wearing a hat that covered his eyes appeared in the flames.  The sailor scouts gasped.

"Sailor Scouts," the man began.  "Listen closely to my words."

Sailor Moon stopped crying and looked closely at the man and his staff.  'That staff,' she said, 'I've seen it before.'

What Sailor Moon did not know, this man was her father.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Man of My Dreams

New Friends and New Enemies 2

**Man of My Dreams**

"How do you know us?" Sailor Venus inquired the man in the fire.

"Who are you?" Mercury asked.

"I am known as the Ancient One," he answered.  "I have brought you here to help the Ronin Warriors."

The five scouts gasped. Sailor Moon stepped to the fire.

"So it was you who brought us here then!" she exclaimed. "And all this time I thought it was Beryl!"

"Yes."  The Ancient nodded. "Your enemy has joined forces with theirs and therefore you must join with the Ronin warriors.  Only then can you defeat Queen Beryl and Talpa."

"I knew it," said Venus.  "Those five guys in armor—-we're supposed to join with them." She looked at Sailor Moon, Mars and Mercury, "I told you!"

"Yeah," added Jupiter.  "Let's go look for them.  Where are they?" 

"You will find them tomorrow," the Ancient explained.  "In the places where their armor draws power."

"What are these five armors?" Mercury asked.  "What do they mean?"

"Yeah, where did they come from?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"I made them," he replied.

"No way," she moaned.  "Really?"

"It started a thousand years ago," the Ancient One went on, "Talpa came to this world from the Netherworld trying to destroy it.  I was the only one able to stop him but it was not enough to keep him from coming back.  I made nine separate suits of armor from the large armor Talpa had on his body and infused them with human attributes.  Five draw power from the elements—the other four from the seasons."

"And the five powered by the elements are what the Ronin Warriors wear," Sailor Mercury said.

"Correct, Sailor Mercury."

Sailor Moon sat down on the ground cross-legged and looked up at him as if she were a little child during story time.  The rest followed suit, listening intently to what the Ancient had to say.  Perhaps they never met him before but they knew there was no point in fearing him.  They knew that he was on their side and they ought to listen to what he had to say if they wanted to protect both their world and the world of the Ronin Warriors.  Sailor Moon watched him closely, trying to look under his hat so she could see his eyes.  There was something in his voice.  It was echoing and powerful.  She swore she heard something like it before and that staff—she saw it—but where?  When?

"So that's why Talpa wants the armors," said Mars.  "He's trying to piece himself together and become strong again."

"Ancient One, please, tell us," Sailor Jupiter said, "Can you tell us if we can stop Beryl alone?"

"You five can stop the Negaverse," the Ancient One replied, "but four of you will lose your lives in the process.  Sailor Moon will be left to finish Queen Beryl by herself."

"What?" Sailor Moon demanded.  "No!"

"You would be the first, Sailor Jupiter," Ancient One said, "as strong as you are."

"And that's why you brought us here," Sailor Jupiter mumbled.  "You saved our lives."

"Yeah, if it weren't for you," Sailor Venus added, "we'd be dead."

"This Talpa sounds too powerful for us," Sailor Moon said.  "I don't think we can stop him."  She sat down in front of him like a child during story time and the four scouts did the same.  They were listening closely to what he had to tell them, for this man had just saved their lives. The more the Ancient talked the more Sailor Moon felt she knew him.

"That is why you must join forces with the Ronin Warriors," the Ancient went on.  "It is the only way for you both to win."

"Can we trust them?" Sailor Mercury asked softly.

"With your very lives," Ancient One replied.

"But we don't know anything about them," Mars insisted.

"The choice is yours," Ancient One said. "The best walked paths are the ones that are chosen."

"I think we need to think about this," said Sailor Moon.  "I'm confused.  None of this is making sense."

"No surprise there," Mars muttered under her breath.

"Then get some rest," Ancient One instructed. "You will need the energy if you choose to fight against Talpa.  I will let you sleep on it.  It will be a trying battle but I believe you can win."  He held up his staff and they were washed in golden light, changing them into street clothes and making blankets and food appear with them.  "Recover your energy. If you choose to fight with the Ronin warriors then you shall succeed. This is your path, make it a journey."  

He started to fade out. Serena jumped to her feet and held her hand out.

"Please don't go!" she implored.  "Wait!"

"I am with you," his voice echoed as the fire reached over his head and he was gone. Serena frowned and shook her head.

"Serena, are you okay?" Amy inquired.

"Something about him," she said.

"We were watching the way you were looking at him," Mina said, "Do you know him?"

"I don't know," Serena shrugged.  "But it's strange. The way he talked…oh, it's nothing.  Let's get some sleep.  Maybe it will make more sense tomorrow."

"Yeah," Lita yawned, punching her pillow. "If this Talpa dude is as bad as the Ancient One says, then we'd need all the energy we can get."

--

As everyone was asleep, Mia was looking up everything she could about the sailor scouts, finding only nothing. There wasn't a thing about the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Crystal, and Sailor Scouts on her grandfather's disks but she knew that she had heard something about them before. But when? And from whom?

Mia groaned and took out the third disk from the drive.  "Nothing on that one either.  Grandfather—did you tell me about these Sailor Scouts before?  Is there anything about them on here?"  Sighing, she poured herself some more coffee.  It was three in the morning but she couldn't get to sleep with this weighing on her head. She had to find out about these Sailor Scouts.  She took a swig and reached for another disk to check.  

"Think, Mia," she told herself, scrolling down.  "Could it be something you learned in school? Who told you?  Come on, Mia…think…you idiot…"

She was finding nothing on these Sailor Scouts.  After searching the rest of her grandfather's computer disks for information, her exhaustion took her over and she fell asleep in the chair.  

The guys were sleeping soundly, dreaming about the Ancient One while they were wearing their armor.  The Ancient One was there to give them advice but the strange thing was, so was the sailor scouts.  

As Ryo approached the giant rock outside the volcano, he stopped and asked himself if he could cut through it.

"You can do it, Ryo!" shouted a voice.

"Huh?"

Ryo turned to see Sailor Mars standing behind him.  "I believe in you, Ryo of the Wildfire!" she exclaimed, her brown eyes shining. "I'll help you."

"Hey—you're one of the--"

She walked closer to him.   "I'll help you cut through the rock."

"How?"

Sailor Mars put her fingers together as if she were to fire a gun. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

To anyone else, a blast of fire would have burned someone to a crisp but with Ryo in his armor of the fire, it gave him the strength, the power to cut through the rock with power he never had before.

"FLARE UP NOW!"

"We make a great team," said Sailor Mars.

"Ryo of the Wildfire," The Ancient summoned, "That was not good enough."

"What do you mean?" Ryo demanded, shocked.  "I was stronger than I'd ever been! And she helped me when she hit me with fire.  She made me stronger."

"Was there something else we're supposed to do?" Sailor Mars inquired.

"You cannot defeat Talpa with only your power alone."  The Ancient said.  "Power against power will result in mutual destruction.  See if you can cut through this."

The wilderness around them disappeared and they found themselves in darkness except for torches.

"Try to cut this flame," said the Ancient.

Ryo and Sailor Mars did as he told them to do and the fire continued to burn.  Ryo held his sword through the flame and Sailor Mars closed her eyes and started to chant.  "Fire. Air. Water. Earth. Rock.  Light.  Sun."

Rowen of the Strata was wearing his battle armor standing in a meadow.  Sailor Moon was with him, watching.  

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" 

After he sent his shock wave into the sky, The Ancient appeared to him.  "You must understand the limits of our power, Strata."

"I believe in you, Rowen," Sailor Moon whispered.

Sage was meditating in the woods and Sailor Jupiter was watching him. "I believe in you, Sage of the Halo," said Sailor Jupiter.  

"THUNDERBOLT CUT!" 

He jumped and performed his attack. Sailor Jupiter cheered for him. "I knew you could do it, Sage!"

The Ancient appeared to them. "Your spirit, Halo."

For Kento of the Hardrock and Sailor Venus, they were walking through the desert.  A giant sand dune stood in their way, preventing them from going any further.  

"I can get us through this," said Kento.

"I know you can, Kento," Sailor Venus beamed.  "I believe in you.  You can do it."

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!" 

He concentrated on the center of the dune and it was blasted apart.  The Ancient came to them.  "Your spirit.  If you fight with your spirit, you can attack every center and vein in the sand."

"What does that mean?" Kento inquired Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus was standing next to Cye in the water. A wave was heading toward the two soldiers of water and Cye held out his spear.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

His attack hit he wave and they both got splashed, but neither of them were complaining.  They looked deep in thought.  

"I believe in you, Cye," said Sailor Mercury.

"Train your mind, Torrent.  Body, skill, spirit, there is no limit to training your spirit."

"I believe in you Ronin Warriors," the scouts whispered. "I believe in your spirit."

--

The Sailor Scouts turned in their sleep with dreams heavy in their own minds.  Amy dreamed herself as Sailor Mercury swimming in water toward a whirlpool. Knowing the whirlpool was dangerous; she stopped and went to the surface for more air.  "How I love to swim," she said with a smile.  "Huh, what's this?"

She looked down in the water she saw Cye of the Torrent in his sub armor swimming toward the whirlpool.  

"He's not going to swim into the whirlpool, is he?" she inquired. "That's dangerous!"  Sailor Mercury gasped. "No!  Get out of the water! Get out!"

"Trust Cye of the Torrent," she heard the Ancient say.  "Put your trust in him.  He can take it for his power comes from water."

She bit her lip, took a deep breath and submerged in the water again.  Cye was swimming freely in the whirlpool.  When he saw Sailor Mercury in the water, he swam out toward her, took her by the hand and led her through the whirlpool.  She tried to swim away but he pulled her into the fast moving current.  

'I love to swim,' Sailor Mercury thought, her eyes closed tightly, 'but there is no way I can swim through this!'

While she was thinking how dangerous it was to swim in this current, she didn't realize that nothing was happening to her.  Cye was bringing her safely through the whirlpool, giving her the ride of her life.  She slowly opened her eyes and Cye smiled at her.  He brought her to the surface so they could get a breath.

"Do you trust me?" Cye asked her.

"I—," Sailor Mercury began. "I—I think so." She saw the kanji of trust glowing on her forehead. She focused on the symbol.  'I know what that means!'

"Trust me," Cye said.  "You have to trust me if we are to get through this.  Trust the wave.  Trust me."

Mercury nodded.  Could she trust them now?  Time was running out for her to decide.  She had to let the current just take her for the ride so she could find out for herself.

--

Sailor Jupiter was walking in a dark prison of a cave.  She couldn't see her hand in front of her face, let alone any stalagmites she could bump in, fall on or stalactites that she could walk in or that could fall on her. If she wasn't careful, she could get hurt but she had to find the way out.

"There's got to be way out of here," she said, feeling around with her hands.  She got impatient and decided to use her power of thunder to show her the way.  "JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!"

Her ball of lightning went down the eerie passageway and it lit up her path.  However, it disrupted sleeping bats hanging from the ceiling and they went flying to her face.  Sailor Jupiter screamed, trying to fend them off and she fell down the side.  

"Oh no!" she gasped, grabbing on the ledge for something to slow her down.  Nevertheless, she continued to fall and she had a very hard landing on the stone floor.  Groaning in pain from the bruises and cuts she gained on the way down, she tried to push herself up.  She saw light out of the corner of her eye.

"Light!" she cried hopefully.  "Finally, have I found the way out?"  She lifted herself up and heard a very loud pop in her ankle and felt it snap.  She screamed in pain.  "Augh! My ankle.  I think I broke it on the way down."

She limped to the light.  "I'm almost there."

But once she got to the light, she saw that it was not the exit.  It was the armor of Halo in a block of ice. Sailor Jupiter put her hand to it.

"Wait a minute," she said.  "There's someone in there.  He's trapped!"  She hit the ice with her fist. "Hey—hey, can you hear me?"

"Protect the light, Sailor Jupiter," said the Ancient.  "And the light will set you free."

"Huh?" she asked, turning around. 

The Ancient pointed to the ice behind her.  "Protect the light.  The light will sow you the way."

Sailor Jupiter turned back to the ice, "He's the light?  If I let him out of there, he'll help me out of this pitch black cave?"

"Yes."

"Works for me," Sailor Jupiter grinned.  "JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!"

Her attack of thunder split the ice in the shape of a cross and many green beams of light burst through the cracks. Sailor Jupiter shielded her eyes as the ice went flying, cutting her skin and uniform.  She screamed and hit the ground to cover herself.

The ceiling began to tremble and one by one, stalactites came falling toward Sailor Jupiter. She threw her arms over her body, waiting for them to impale her.

Then she felt someone standing over her and the stalactites were cut into pieces.  She pulled her arms away and there stood Sage of the Halo, bright as the sun.  

"Whoa," she breathed, "he's so gorgeous.  He's like an angel." Sailor Jupiter struggled to get up.

"Don't move," Sage insisted quickly, "you're hurt.  Let me get you out of here."  He bent down, picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She went unconscious as he carried her out of the cave and he set her down on the soft grass.  Sailor Jupiter blinked and smiled when she saw the sky.

"I'm finally out of the cave," she whispered.  "You saved my life."

"I'll heal your wounds," Sage said, holding out his sword.  The sun's rays reflected off his sword and touched Jupiter's broken ankle, bruises and cuts.  She was healed head to toe.  "How do you feel?"

"Great," she answered, getting to her feet.  Her ankle was a hundred times better.  "Thanks. I could just kiss you!"

Sage blushed and cleared his throat.

--

Sailor Venus was walking around a mountain and she came across a giant stone.  "That's a big rock," she said, coming closer to it.  She touched the stone and she felt energy inside it.  "I wonder what's inside."  She stepped back.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The orange beam zoomed toward the giant stone, making a hole.  It wasn't enough to break the stone.  

"Try again," she told herself.  "You can do this, Venus.  VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The hole enlarged into a crack.

"Third try's a charm.  VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The crack went all the way up and down the stone.  Sailor Venus walked closer to the rock and a pair of orange and white armored hands reached out of the crack and pushed it apart.  She watched closely as Kento of Hardrock walked out of his resting place.

"You—you were sleeping in there?" she inquired.

Kento nodded.  "Yeah.  My armor feels stronger now.  Let's say we get out of here, okay?"

"All right then," Venus smiled.

--

For Raye, she was having a series of dreams.  She dreamed of what would happen if they weren't to join sides with the Ronin Warriors.  The Sailor Scouts would not get as close as the Netherworld.  They would die trying to get to the castle. There were troops of dynasty and Negaverse soldiers everywhere. Even Sailor Moon wouldn't have a chance with her crystal.

Next, Raye dreamed what were to happen if they _did _side with the Ronin Warriors.  It would be a dangerous and trying battle but it would be quite an adventure.  The Ronin Warriors helped them get to the Netherrealm and stop Beryl and Talpa together and they would become very close friends in the process.  She dreamed that she was with Ryo of the Wildfire and he was going to slice through a large rock in his path. When she hit him with her fire attack, it gave his armor the energy to cut through it.  

"We make a good team, don't we?" Sailor Mars asked.

Ryo nodded, "I'd say so. Come with me."

He led her to a volcano and he began to climb down it.

"Are you crazy?" she demanded, grabbing his arm. "You can get hurt!"

"My armor can take the heat," he said shortly.  "It gets its power from heat."

He climbed down inside the volcano and Mars crouched down on the edge, covering her eyes from the smoke.  "How can anyone survive down there?"

Seconds later, Ryo jumped out of the volcano, armor steaming from the power the volcano gave him.

"Wow," said Sailor Mars, "his armor can take it. That's amazing!"

--

Serena was dreaming of her as Sailor Moon standing among the ruins of her home, the Moon Kingdom.  "My home—all gone—because of Beryl."  When she picked up a piece of rubble, she something blue out of the corner of her eye.  "What's that?"  She stood up and shielded her eyes.  

Rowen of the Strata was floating in a dark blue sphere toward the moon.  She heard the voice of The Ancient speaking to her.

"Life is the most important thing in the universe," he said.  "Your home may be in ruins but remember you still have your life."

Rowen landed on the moon and she walked to him.  He held out his hand.

"There is life all around us," said Rowen.  "Your home is Earth now."

Sailor Moon paused and took his hand. The bubble went around them and they were carried to Earth.

Another dream quickly followed but it did not have Rowen.  Sailor Moon was on Earth, walking inside a building.  It was empty but she heard someone talking. It sounded like a poem.

"Torch of Spirit sought through five,

Drinking strength from immortal fire.

Darkest prison sheds the light. 

Churning beneath a swirl of salt. 

Burning within a throne of rock.  

Floating amongst the eyes of the ages.

Unmoored in the stream of the sky."

"Hello?" Sailor Moon called, "anyone here?" 

She followed the voice and came to a room.  The ancient was sitting cross-legged with his faithful tiger sitting beside him.

"Ancient One," she whispered.

The tiger got up and greeted her by rubbing his head against her. 

"White Blaze," said the Ancient.  "Come."

"White Blaze," Sailor Moon whispered.  "Why does that sound so familiar?"

She walked closer to the ancient and her sailor scout uniform changed and she was dressed like the Ancient. She sat across from him.  She ducked, trying to look at his eyes.

"Ancient One, why do you cover your eyes?" she inquired.

"Listen to what I have to tell you, Serena," he said.

"How do you know my name?" Serena asked.

"It is very important," he continued, ignoring her question.  "I will show you the armors I made.  I created them from Talpa's body."

"Yes, I know that," she said impatiently.  "But—how—why is that—that I know you?"

"Virtue.  Wisdom.  Trust.  Justice.  Life.  Loyalty. Serenity.  Piety.  Obedience."  

The doors behind him to show the nine armors he created.  Serena stood up and walked to them.  The Ancient turned around but remained sitting.  She went to the first one.

"Wildfire," said the Ancient.

"Element of fire?" Serena guessed.

"Yes.  Its symbol is virtue."

She looked at the second one.  "And this?"

"Halo.  Symbol is wisdom."  He replied.  "Can you guess its element?"

She looked at it and then the others.  "Light?"

"That is right, Serena."

Serena walked to the light blue armor. "Torrent.  Its element is water," she said quickly.

"You're catching on, my child," the Ancient nodded.  "What is its symbol?"

"Trust?"

"Yes.  It is trust."

Excited, she walked to the next one.  "Armor of Hardrock.  Its symbol is justice.  Powered by earth and Strata!" she got in front of the next armor and stopped.  "It's powered by air and sky."

"What is its symbol?"

"It's life," she whispered.

"Serena, you gave up your life one hundred years ago on the Moon Kingdom," the Ancient said.  Serena whipped around.

"How did you know that?" she demanded.  "You weren't there!"

"I know you weren't thinking about your life," the Ancient went on.  "You killed yourself, Serena when the Negaverse killed your friends and your prince Darien.  You did not run or fight back."

"Hold on a minute," Serena said.  "How did you know I killed myself?  Who told you?  Are you reading my mind?"

"Why didn't you fight, Serena?" the Ancient inquired.

"I didn't know _how!" _she retorted. "The Moon Kingdom was living in peace until the Negaverse decided to ruin it.  My friends _died _trying to stop her!  How dare you mock my pain!"

"I wasn't mocking your pain, my child," the Ancient said softly.

"Where do you go off calling me child?" she demanded.  "I'm not your child. Who do you think you are, my father?"

"Serena, you will need to fight this time," said the Ancient.  "This is your only chance. You can win.  You have to believe in yourself.  Your mother is no longer here to give you a second chance, my dear."

"Why are you talking to me like this?" Serena questioned.  "It's like you know me.  But I swear I don't know you. Who are you?"

"You will find out in time," the Ancient replied.  "Let's continue."

"Fine," she turned back around.  The remaining four armors were different than the other five. "These four are the ones powered by the seasons?"

"Yes."

She looked the armor of cruelty over.  "This one is spring?"

"Correct."

"Symbol is Loyalty."

"That is right."

She stepped to the second armor.  "Summer.  Is symbol is Serenity.  That was my mother's name."

"Indeed."

Serena turned back around.  "Did you know my mother?" she inquired.  "Is that why you named this suit of armor after her?"

He nodded. "I knew Queen Serenity. We were very close."

"She never told me about you," said Serena.  "Are you from the Moon Kingdom?"

"I didn't except her to say much about me after what happened," said Ancient One sadly.

"What happened?" Serena inquired.

"Our monastery was attacked," he replied.  "Your mother could not stay here.  She went back to her home."

"My mother used to be on Earth?" she gasped. "Was she—she a member of the Ancient Clan?"

"Something like that," he answered.

"Tell me more," she prompted.

"I cannot," he said.  "It is too soon."

She frowned and went to the remaining two armors.  "This armor represents the season of autumn.  Its symbol is piety.  And this one—winter—obedience.  Strange, how do I know this?  Why does this place feel so familiar?  Have I been here before?"

"This used to be your home once, Serena," said the Ancient.  

"My home?" she inquired.

He stood up and walked out of the room. Serena chased him. "Hey, wait!  What's going on here?  Nothing is making any sense. Why do I know about these armors?  How come this place is so familiar? What do you mean this used to be my home?  Why don't you look at me? Please, let me see your eyes!"

He stopped, turned around and lifted his hat.  Serena craned her neck to see.  "Serena," he said.

--

Serena felt the warmth of the sun on her face and it woke her up.  She didn't get to finish her dream.  The rest of the girls were still sleeping and she sat up.

"That was a weird dream," she said to herself.  "Who was that guy?"

Serena stood up and walked away from the girls, taking in a deep breath of air and looking at the rising sun. Then she started speaking words she never spoke before, making symbols with her hands.  The other four girls, hearing this, got up.

"What the heck is Serena doing?" Raye demanded.  

"She's speaking in tongues," answered Mina.  "But I don't know what she's saying."

"It is some ancient language," Amy told them.  

"Hey, Serena!" Raye cried. "What are you doing?"

They walked to Serena and Lita shook her shoulder.  "Serena, are you okay?"

Serena blinked and shook her head as if she came out of a trance.  "What?"

"You were speaking in tongues," Amy said.  

"I was?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you don't remember?" Lita inquired. "You were just doing it. You were talking and doing weird things with your hands."

"Like you were going to cast a spell," said Raye.

"That's funny," Serena said.  "I didn't know.  I think it was from my dream last night.  I had two dreams. First I was on the moon and one of the Ronin warriors came to me and the next dream I was talking to the Ancient One about the armors."

"So did I," added Raye, "I had many dreams.  I dreamed about the Ronin Warrior with the fire elemental armor and what would happen if we didn't side with them.  We wouldn't have a chance."

"So I guess that means we have to find them," Mina said.  "But where can they be?"

"Maybe it had something to do with the dreams we had," Lita guessed.  "In my dream I was walking around in a cave.  I kept getting hurt and then I found the Ronin warrior of light.  He took me out of the cave and he healed my wounds. What about you?"

"I dreamed I was swimming," Amy replied.  "Then I met the Ronin Warrior with the water armor."

"I met the Ronin Warrior with the earth armor," Mina said.  "We were on some kind of mountain."

"But how does that help us find them?" Lita asked.  "We don't have time to search every mountain and cave and water hole for these guys!"

Serena began to speak again but she didn't sound like she was in a trance.  However, her voice sounded kind of ancient, like the voice of the Moon Princess.

"Torch of Spirit sought through five.

Drinking strength from immortal fire.

Darkest prison sheds the light.

Churning beneath a swirl of salt.

Burning within a throne of rock.

Floating amongst the eyes of ages.

Unmoored in the stream of the sky."

The others stared at her as if Serena had gone crazy.  "What did you just say, Serena?" Raye questioned.  "I think we'd better get some food, you're talking nonsense."

"Yeah," Mina grinned, "it must be a side effect from hunger."

"It's a _poem _you guys," Serena groaned.  "I'm not talking nonsense because I'm hungry—even if I am—but this poem can help us find them!  Listen closely." She repeated the poem and the scouts paid more attention this time.

"The torch of spirit sought through five is the Ronin warriors of the elements," she told them.  "The second line about the fire is about the armor of Wildfire."

"Armor of Wildfire?" Raye inquired.

"You saw the Ronin wearing this armor, didn't you know?" Serena demanded. 

"The Ancient didn't tell us the names," Lita said.  "You mean to tell us you know what the armors are called, Serena?"

"Yeah," she replied.  "I know what the Ancient called him and what attributes he tied them with.  Wildfire.  Halo.  Torrent.  Hardrock.  Strata.  Fire.  Light. Water.  Earth.  Air.  Virtue. Wisdom.  Trust.  Justice.  Life."

"Serena, how do you know this?"  Amy inquired.

"It was from my dream," she replied.  "Amy, you dreamed about the Ronin Warrior of Torrent and his symbol of trust.  You were wondering if we can trust the ronins and now you can because his attribute _is _trust.  Raye, you dreamed about the warrior of wildfire, his attribute is virtue.  Lita, you met the warrior of light and his attribute is wisdom.  Mina, you saw the warrior of Hardrock, his is justice. I met the Ronin warrior of strata in space and his is life." She looked up at the sky and turned to the other girls. "Now, we have to split up and find the ronins we saw in our dreams by following this poem. They're going there to train their spirits."

"Their spirits?" Lita asked.

"Yeah.  That is how they keep their armor from being corrupted. They have to train their spirits.  We'll find them there." Serena looked at Amy. " Amy, could your computer help us?"

"I think so," she took out her computer and the girls circled around her.  "What was the second line again?"

"Drinking strength from immortal fire," Serena replied.  "Where were you when you were dreaming about him, Raye?"

"Near a volcano," Raye answered.  "He jumped right in."

"Another name for immortal is Fuji," said Amy as she typed the line in.  "Volcano—yeah—that's it," Amy pointed to Mt. Fuji.  "That's where he is going to train his spirit. The next line was about light, right Serena?"

"Yeah, darkest prison sheds the light," Serena replied.

"I met the guy in a cave," Lita noted, "It was so dark I couldn't' see where I was going and it did remind me of a prison over there. But how will I know what caves he went to?"

"The Pinnacles," Amy said.  

"Pinnacles? That's where he went?" 

"In Akiyoshidai," Amy told her, "there are some caves there.  There's a legend about it being a dark prison."

"I'm on it," Lita said.

"The next line was about water," Amy said, computing the line, "Churning beneath a swirl of salt.  Where would I find a place with swirling salt?"

"Sounds like a whirlpool to me, Ames," said Lita.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Amy noted, "two whirlpools.  I remember dreaming about them when I met the Ronin warrior of torrent." She typed in whirlpools and salt and the waters of Naruto came up.  "That's it!  The Waters of Naruto.  That's where I'll find the Ronin Warrior of Torrent.  Mina, you saw the guy at a mountain, right?"

"Yeah," Mina nodded, "he came out of a big rock."

"Burning within a throne of rock," Amy whispered.  "Let's see.  Mt. Daitseu.  My computer says there's a legend about gods and kings with this place."

"That's what the rock was—a _throne _of rock," Mina moaned.

"And Serena, yours--," 

"Space," Serena looked up.  "I saw him in space while I was standing on the moon."

"You think that's where he went?" Raye inquired.  

"That's what the last part of the poem meant. Unmoored by the stream of the sky."

"How would he get there?" Mina asked.

"I don't know," she said. "There could have been another place he went.  I also dreamed we were in some kind of meadow together.  That's probably where he went instead of back in space."

"Wait a second, Serena," Amy said quickly. "I think I found something."

"What?"

"Amonohashidate," she said.

"What?" she repeated, shocked.  

"That's probably where he went," Amy said. "That's what my computer says."

"Okay," Serena nodded.  "I'll check that place out.  Now, let's go eat."

"Eat?" Raye gasped.  "Serena, this is no time to stuff your face!"

"Hey, I could start talking in tongues if I don't get something," Serena said with a laugh and she talked like a zombie.  "Serena need food."

All the girls laughed.

"Okay, let's go," said Lita.  "Maybe we'll bump into these guys on the way so we won't have to go all the way to these odd places to find them."

--

"You parted a sand dune, Kento?" Yuli asked, interested.

"Yeah. I just concentrated in its center and that dune was gone!" Kento exclaimed.  "The weird thing about it though, that girl was there."

"What girl?" 

"That girl I thought was kidnapping you," Kento said.

"You mean Sailor Venus?" Yuli inquired.

"Whatever her name was," Kento shrugged.

"Dreaming about girls again, Kento?" Cye asked as he and the other guys came into the room.

"Huh?" Kento stood up.  

"I had a vision of the Ancient," said Rowen.  "We need to train our spirits."

"You guys are taking off?" 

"Yeah."

"Maybe we'll see those sailor scouts again," Sage wondered out loud.  "I dreamed about one of them last night."

"Yeah, so did I," nodded the others.  

"I wonder what they had to do with this," Rowen said.  "All the scout said was tell me she believed in my spirit."

"I think they want to help us," said Ryo.  "The one with the power of fire helped me."

Coffee mug in hand, Mia walked into the room.  "Good morning."

"Mia, can you do any research on these sailor scouts for us?" Kento asked.

"Don't you think I did that?" she snapped, making Kento cringe in his seat.

"Sorry," Kento whispered.

"Mia, are you all right?" Sage inquired.

Mia sighed and sat down.  "Sorry about that.  I searched every disk my grandfather had for information of these sailor scouts but I couldn't find a thing.  I just got down browsing the last of the data."

"You were doing research the whole night?" Rowen asked.

"Mostly," she replied.  "I'm sure I heard about these sailor scouts before but it's not in my grandfather's data.  Someone told me about it but I just can't remember."

"Maybe you should get some rest, Mia," Ryo suggested.  

"But I can't," she groaned, rubbing her head.  "Not until I learn something about these sailor scouts."

"Well maybe you'll get lucky and the Ancient will tell you," Kento grinned.  

"Let's go," Sage said and the guys walked outside.

"Hey, think we can stop for a bite before we leave?" Kento asked.

"Kento, you just ate!" Rowen cried. 

"Yeah, but you didn't have anything," Kento grinned. "'Sides, I have to train my body before my spirit!"

--

While the girls were eating in a booth and talking about the plan, five guys stepped inside the diner and took the booth behind them and ordered their food.  

"I'm going to Akiyoshidai.  Where are you going, Rowen?" Sage asked.

"Amanohashidate," he replied.  "That's the place I was dreaming about when the Ancient came to me."

"I hope you have money to pay for all this, Kento," Cye mumbled.

Mina gasped and dropped her fork.

"What's wrong, Mina?" Serena asked.

"Shh!" she said, pointing behind them.  "Did you here what that guy called him?"

"Who?"

"The guy with the accent—called someone Kento—that's one of the ronins!" 

"Are you sure?" Serena turned around and peaked over the seat to look at them and Mina pulled her down.

"Serena!" Mina cried.  

"Well if they are really the ronins then we should introduce ourselves to them then," Serena said.

"We don't know if it's really them, Meatball Head," Raye groaned. "Now unless…"

"I'm going to Mt. Fuji," said Ryo.

"Fuji!" Raye breathed and she swirled around over the seat to peak for whoever said it.

"They'll see us," Amy whispered.  

"I want to get a good look at them," said Lita, sitting up straight so she could see over the edge. "Raye, get down!"

Amy bent down under the table so no one could see her face reddening.

"I'm headed to the waters of Naruto," Cye told the others.

"You going there to train your sprit, Cye," Kento joked, "or you're going there for a swim?"

"Well, am I Cye of the Torrent or not?"

"Torrent!" Amy sat up straight.  

"Huh?" Sage looked up to see five faces peaking over the seat behind Rowen, Ryo's and Kento's heads.  "Uh, guys, we've got company."  He pointed behind them and the three guys turned.  All five girls blushed like mad.

"Uh, hi," Serena grinned, "haha—my name's Serena—uh—ah—are you going to eat that?"  She pointed at Rowen's half eaten meal.

"Wow, the blond looks so much like my old boyfriend," Lita breathed, staring Sage's hair.

"Who are you?" Ryo demanded.

"I think we should get going now, please," Amy begged.  

"Excuse me," Mina said, leaning over Kento, "your name is Kento, right?"

"Who told?" Kento asked.

"See, I told you!" Mina shouted at the others.

Amy jumped up and held up her hand. "CHECK PLEASE!"  She made everyone fork over money to pay their bill and they stepped past the boy's table.  Lita was still staring at Sage.

"What?" Sage said finally.

"You just remind you of someone," said Raye.  

"Nice cross," Lita blinked, looking at the silver cross around Sage's neck.  "Where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift."  He replied.

"I like your hair too," Lita cried.  "Can I give you my phone number?"

"Let's go! They're staring!" Amy shouted, dragging the girls out of the diner.  The five guys looked out the window and watched them argue.

"Did you notice anything about those girls?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, they were cute," Kento grinned.  "Say, that blond with the pigtails didn't finish her cake!" He reached for Serena's cake; Serena saw from outside and she ran in there, slapped his hand and came back outside with her cake.

"Ow!" Kento groaned.

--

"Amy, why did you pull us out of there?" Lita demanded. "I was so hitting things off with that hot guy with the hair!"

"Right," Mina sighed.  "I think they're the Ronin warriors."

"What makes you say that?" Raye asked.

"One of them was named Kento!" she shouted.  

"So?" Raye said. "Just because his name _happened _to be Kento, doesn't mean he's a Ronin warrior. I'm sure there are tons of guys named Kento out there."

"But weren't you listening to them, Raye?" she urged.  "They were saying where they were going. They talked about the ancient.  How can they _not _be the ronins if they know him?"

"Maybe we should just go to these places to meet the Ronin warriors," Serena said. "We can't let them know who we really are.  We're just supposed to join with the Ronin warriors and stop Talpa and Beryl so we can go home.  Then we'll forget all about them."

"I don't think I can after fighting beside them," said Lita.  "Especially seeing that guy—he's so cute!  I wonder how he got his hair to fall over his eye like that!"

"Listen, we're supposed to go to where their armor gets power," Amy said.  "So let's just got there.  Serena's right.  We can't let them know our true identities unless we can really trust them."

"Amy, did you just forget the warrior you're supposed to find?" Lita asked.

"No.  He's got the armor of torrent.  I'll find him at the waters of Naruto," she answered.

"And you heard that British guy say that at the diner," Mina said. "What if it's the same guy?"

"And his attribute is trust," Lita said.  "I'm sure you can trust him then."

"Maybe there's something else we need to learn at these places," Serena said. "So let's get going.  Talpa and Beryl must be planning something now."

--

Just as Serena suspected, Talpa and Beryl were cooking up a plan.  Talpa told his warlords and the rest of his minions he was going to join forces with Beryl.  The warlords didn't like this but they obeyed him anyway.  Perhaps this woman was stronger than they thought.  

Sekhmet came to the doors of the throne room where Beryl and Talpa were sitting.  "Who is it?" Talpa asked.

"Sekhmet, your warlord of venom, master," Sekhmet answered.

"Come forward," Talpa ordered.

Torch in hand, burning blue fire, the warlord of venom walked down to Talpa and Beryl. "You wanted to see me?" he said as he put the torch down, setting a fire to light up the room.

"The Ronin Warriors are planning to train their spirit," said Talpa, "and these sailor soldiers will be with them."

"I have a plan to catch Cye of the Torrent, master," said Sekhmet.

"Oh?" Beryl said, interested.  "What is that, Sekhmet?"

Sekhmet threw the torch in the air and chopped it into pieces with his swords. Holding a sword over the broken torch, a drop of venom dripped onto the torch and a red duplicate of Torrent appeared.

"Armor of Torrent!" Talpa cried.

"Yes, it is the same as the armor of the torrent, master," said Sekhmet, "but watch closely. Do it, Torrent!" He held his hand to a large rock and the red torrent pulled up his weapon.  "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

With energy ten times stronger than Cye's, the rock broke to pieces.  Beryl smiled.

"Impressive, Sekhmet," she smiled.  

"Thank you, my lady," Sekhmet said.

"Sailor Mercury may be found with this Cye of the Torrent," Beryl informed, "she is the most intellectual of the sailor soldiers.  I will send you one of my followers to take care of her. Siren of the Gloom and Doom Girls."

Siren stepped out of the corner and nodded to Talpa, Beryl and then to Sekhmet. She looked like an evil version of Sailor Mercury with pinkish-purple skin, brown hair, red suit and red markings and insect like wings. "Greetings, Sekhmet."

"Siren," said Sekhmet.

"Go and get me the Cye of the Torrent," Talpa ordered.

"Yes, master," Sekhmet answered. "And what about this Sailor Mercury? What would you like me to do with her?"

"Bring her with Cye," Beryl replied.  "I think she would like to see the dungeon.  If I imprison all the sailor scouts, Sailor Moon will give up the crystal."

"Very well."  Sekhmet said.  "Shall we, Siren? Red Torrent?"

"Let's get ourselves a scout," Siren smiled.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Mia Remembers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors._

_Note: This is to replace the old chapter 3. This story is an edit of the previous version and when I rewrote it I ACCIDENTLY kept chapter three of the first story! I have lost that story, unfortunatly (along with a whole bunch of others) but I remember vaguly what I wrote. So I hope this version makes more sense! It looks like it's longer than I expected, so I will cut this chapter in half._

New Friends and New Enemies

Chapter 3

Mia Remembers

With the ronins gone, Mia searched and researched her data for information on the sailor scouts. She didn't find anything in her grandfather's old files or books. It was driving her crazy because she knew that she had heard something about the sailor scouts somewhere, from someone. Yuli went to her room to talk to her about the ronins and gasped when he saw her sitting on her bed with books everywhere.

"Wow, Mia," he said, "what happened here?"

"I'm looking for something," Mia answered. "I know that I've heard something about the sailor scouts but I can't figure out where."

"Your grandfather told you nothing about them?"

Mia shook her head. "No, and neither did any of my college professors. I would've had notes from the lectures."

Yuli shrugged. "Maybe it was someone you went to school with. Do you have pictures of them?"

"Yes, I do," said Mia, getting off her bed and removing the books. She placed them back onto the bookshelf and withdrew a photo album. She and Yuli sat on her bed to thumb through the album. She smiled and paused to tell Yuli a few stories from her college days. Then she gasped when she found a picture of herself with an arm around another girl. The girl was a little shorter than she was, with chin length white-blond hair and deep blue eyes. They both had a milkshake in their hand.

"Constance," Mia whispered. "I...I remember."

Mia closed her eyes and her mind traveled back to the day she heard about the sailor soldiers.

_Flashback_

School was over and students headed home to party or relax. Mia removed her keys from her pocket and on her way to her car; she heard a girl's angry voice.

"Oh I don't believe it!" the girl shouted. "How am I supposed to get home?"

Mia looked at the girl. It was Constance. Constance was bending over her bike, her light blond hair covered by a blue helmet. Mia walked over to her.

"Constance, what's wrong?" Mia asked.

"Oh, I've got a flat wheel," Constance said, pointing at the rear wheel of her bicycle. Constance fumed examined the damage. "I'll have to replace it. Not good enough to ride home on."

"Hey, why don't I just give you a ride?" Mia said. "You can put your bike in the back of my jeep."

"Wow, really?" Constance asked.

"Sure," said Mia.

"Thanks, Mia."

Constance pushed her bicycle to Mia's jeep and Mia opened the back for her. Together, the girls lifted the bicycle into the back and Mia shut it. They piled in the front and they drove out of the university parking lot.

"I really appreciate this Mia."

"Not a problem."

"I owe you a milkshake," said Constance.

Mia laughed. "Make it blueberry."

"You got it."

The girls shared a laugh and Constance caught a glimpse of the full moon. "Wow, the moon kingdom is so bright tonight!"

"Moon Kingdom?" Mia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's a legend my grandmother used to tell me," Constance said, looking back at Mia. "There was a kingdom on the moon a thousand years ago. A queen ruled there with her daughter and they had many parties. It was a very beautiful and peaceful place...until..."

"Until what?" Mia asked, stopping at a red light. She turned to look at Constance.

"The war," Constance said, "the Negaverse attacked the moon in order to control the universe. It was a hard battle. Even the Sailor Scouts weren't a match for them, and they've got to be the most powerful soldiers that were on the moon at that time. A lot of people died, including the Moon Princess. The Queen of the Moon used a crystal to trap the Negaverse and send the children of the moon to Earth."

The light turned green and Mia put her foot on the accelerator. "Interesting legend."

"Only, I think it's more than a legend," Constance said. "I think it's real. I believe all legends have some truth behind it—like the legend of the five powerful armors."

"I like to think so too," said Mia.

Constance laughed. "Hey, maybe we should search the earth for these armors and when we're done, let's go to the moon and look for artifacts of the Moon Kingdom!"

"Sounds like a plan," Mia said with a nod. She glanced at Constance, who was gazing at the moon again. For a split second, Constance's jeans and jacket were replaced with a fancy midnight blue gown. Mia turned her eyes back onto the road and concentrated on her driving. They talked a some about school and exams on the way to Constance's home. When they got there, Mia got out of her jeep to help Constance take the bicycle out. She waved goodbye to Constance and got back into her car. As Mia drove away, she thought about what Constance said about the Moon Kingdom. Could it really be true?

_End flashback_

Mia smiled, looking down at the picture in her album. The picture was to commemorate Constance buying her a milkshake for the ride. Mia laughed.

"I asked Constance to tell me more about the Moon Kingdom," said Mia, "but she wasn't too sure on the details herself."

"You think we'll see the sailor scouts again?"

"I hope so," Mia answered. "We know nothing about Beryl. We'll need the sailor scouts' help if we are to bring her down too."

--

Cye traveled to the Waters of Naruto and jumped into to the water. He swam around, not sure what exactly he should be doing. Sailor Mercury was on the bridge, watching him swim with her visor and computer.

"He should be careful not to swim into the whirlpool," she said to herself. "It could be dangerous."

There was a blinking dot on the side of her visor, indicating that an enemy was nearby. She saw Sehkmet with Siren and Red Torrent standing on a rock, overlooking the scene.

"They're after him!" Sailor Mercury said and she concealed her mini computer before diving into the water. Though she was a good swimmer, she was not strong enough to fight against the current. She was pulled into the whirlpool. The current pulled by Cye and he caught her by the arm before past him.

'What is she doing here?' he thought. 'I got to get her to the surface.'

The moment they were out of the whirlpool, Cye swam to the surface. Sailor Mercury coughed, trying to speak.

"I've come to warn you!" she gasped. "It's an ambush!"

She pointed to the air, indicating the dynasty soldiers. The soldiers chucked their spears at Sailor Mercury and Cye, forcing them to submerge. Being under water, unable to communicate, fighting was difficult. All Mercury could do was swim out of the way while Cye fought of the soldiers. Then Cye summoned the power of his armor.

"Armor of Torrent...Tao Shin!"

After Cye fought more of the soldiers, he grabbed Mercury by the waist and jumped out of the water.

"There are more," Mercury said, " someone in armor like yours, and someone in red and green armor. He was with a negaverse monster."

"That sounds like Sekhmet," Cye said. They landed on an airboat, to see Red Torrent sitting across from them. He laughed. "I see our rage is on an even keel, Torrent."

"Your wearing my armor!" Cye cried.

"Wrong, Ronin. There here can only be one armor of theTorrent," said Red Torrent. "You are the fake."

"No way!" shouted Cye. "I am the real Cye of the Torrent. You are the imposter."

All the while as Cye and Red Torrent were arguing, Sailor Mercury was analyzing Red Torrent. She gasped. "The armor is fueled with poison!"

"Poison?" mumbled Cye.

"I do not wish to waste my breath with talk!" Red Torrent came after him with his spear. Cye put his arm around Sailor Mercury and they jumped into the ocean. Red Torrent landed in after them.

"You cannot escape, Torrent," said Red Torrent. "My armor is at its best in the water."

"I know, my armor is too," said Cye. He noticed fish dying and floating to the top. "Poison!" he shielded his face and when he noticed Sailor Mercury passing out, he had no choice but to escape the water.

"Are you all right?" he asked once they were on the land.

"I think so," she said. "I didn't get too much poison inside me. But you should go back…your armor needs the water to take that guy down!"

"No," said Cye. "He'll still pollute the sea. I've got no choice but to fight him here."

Red Torrent jumped out of the water. "You are a disgrace, Torrent. Your armor is strong but you are unable to focus. That makes you weak."

"You've got a lot of nerve calling yourself Torrent," said Cye, rising to his feet. "When you're the one pouting the water, mate!"

"Silence!"

Sailor Mercury got out of the way again, allowing Cye room to battle Torrent. "Oh, what can I do?"

"Nothing, Sailor Mercury!" hissed Siren, stepping onto the sand. "All you can do is stand by helplessly as Red Torrent destroys Cye of the Torrent...and as I destroy you!"

She lunged at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mercury jumped to the side. Sailor Mercury tried to think of something to do. As she backed up, she felt the hard armored back of Cye. An idea came to her.

"Cye, water powers your armor," she said, "and since you cannot fight him in the ocean without the red torrent polluting it, perhaps I can bring the water to you."

"I'm listening," said Cye.

"I have power of water," said Sailor Mercury. "It's not very strong…I can make a fog and make things freeze, but it might give you some advantage to the red torrent."

"Let's try it," said Cye.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury shouted, making a dense fog around the area, disorienting Siren and Red Torrent. Siren wandered somewhere between Red Torrend and Cye.

"Whatever you are planning," said Siren. "It won't work!"

Sailor Mercury held her arms in front of her, close to Cye. "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"

Ice formed onto Cye's armor, but instead of freezing him to the point where he couldn't move, his armor absorbed the water like a sponge. 'It's working,' thought Cye. 'She is giving my armor more power.'

"Now aim your attack a little to your left," said Sailor Mercury. "That's where the Negaverse monster is."

Cye held his spear in front of him, just as Red Torrent did the same.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" they said in unison.

Siren saw a great gush of water heading toward her. She turned around, only to face another. Caught between the two wave smashers, Siren was destroyed. The two attacks died down, along with the fog.

"Well, that takes care of her," said Sailor Mercury. "Now we've got to deal with this guy."

Red Torrent did another Wave Smasher, giving Cye only a split second to react. It over powered him, knocking him down flat. His spear was only a foot away from him. He struggled to reach it. Sailor Mercury was unconscious and unable to give Cye the energy he needed. Before Cye could get to his spear, Red Torrent came to him and began whacking him with his weapon.

'This is bad,' thought Cye.

Cye saw The Ancient speak to him. "Torrent, your armor originly came from the body of Talpa. Look for the peace in this battle and ignore the turmoil and strength of your foe."

Cye allowed himself to think of nothing, allowing the stream to carry him along like he did in the Waters of Naruto. He didn't try to fight back. He cleared his mind, allowing his armor to speak to him.

"You appear to have lost your will to fight, Ronin," said Red Torent. "Is it because you know you can't win?" he jumped back. "Then I'll do you a favor and get rid of you for good! Super Wave Smasher!"

The wave hit Cye. He stood up and allowed the wave to go through him and then he countered attack. He destroyed Red Torrent and the red poisonous gas from Red Torrent's armor began to escape. Unfortunately, the poison moved and hit Cye, weakening him. Cye shouted and fell to his knees.

"I've beaten you," laughed Sekhmet, finally showing himself.

"Sekhmet," muttered Cye. "Sailor Mercury told me you where here…"

Cye grunted and passed out on the shore, dead marine animals being washed up on the shore from Sekhmet's venom.

Sekhmet picked up Cye and Sailor Mercury and he went to the Dynasty gate. He presented his "gifts" to Talpa and Queen Beryl.

"I was able to bring Sailro Mercury and Cye of the Torrent," Sekhmet said. "But we have lost Red Torrent an Siren."

"It is no matter," said Queen Beryl. "We must be willing to sacrifice some of our own to get what we want. Besides…Siren is not the only Doom and Gloom Girl."

"Take them away," Talpa ordered Sekhmet. "But put them in separate dungeons."

"Yes, master," said Sekhmet, leaving with his "tokens."

--

"Kale," said Talpa.

Kale stepped forward. "Yes, master?"

"I want you to go after Sage of the Halo," said Talpa. "And bring him to me."

"Elektra, accompany Kale," said Queen Beryl. " It is possible that another sailor soldier will be with him."

Elektra had long wavy brown hair that came to her waist. Her bikini was dark blue and her skin gray blue. She nodded at Queen Beryl.

"Consider it done, Queen Beryl," said Elektra and she turned to her new partner. "I look forward to seeing your plan, Kale."

"Ah, you will not be disappointed," Kale said with a smile. "I have just the trap for Sage."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Weak Willed

New Friends and New Enemies

Chapter Four

Weak Willed

Sage walked around the pinnacles, trying to figure out what it is he should be doing. When he paused to drink water from a stream, a bird flew over him. It unnerved him and Sage transformed into his subarmor. Seeing that there were no dynasty soldiers, Sage sighed.

"I'm so worked up that I'm afraid of my own shadow," said Sage.

A flock of birds flew overhead and Sage heard some growling not too far off. He went to check it out. He found a pack of wolves about to kill a deer and he went to save it. Sage got angry and his subarmor glowed, scaring the wolves.

Not too far away, Sailor Jupiter looked around, but not knowing the wearer of Halo's armor, she didn't know what name to call. "Hello? Anyone out here?"

She groaned, realizing she was lost and would possibly be unable to find Sage of the Halo. Then she saw a pack of wolves running in a panic. She jumped into a tree to avoid them.

"Something was off about those wolves," she said. "Something must've really frightened them off." She gasped. "The Negaverse might be nearby!"

Sailor Jupiter made haste in the direction the wolves just came, finding Sage of the Halo fighting Kale and several dynasty soldiers. She was a little late, but better late than never. One soldier knocked Sage hard in the back, while another was pulling him around the neck with a chain.

"Jupiter Thunder Crush!" she shouted, destroying the dynasty soldier that was pulling Sage.

"I'm glad I caught up with you," said Sailor Jupiter. "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, but I am Sailor Jupiter! I have come to help you!"

Sage shed his armor of the Halo, jumped off the rocky wall and onto the branches. Sailor Jupiter frowned, looking into the direction he went.

"What was that about?" Sailor Jupiter questioned.

"Sage is starting to learn the truth of his identity," said Kale. "he will soon be part of the dynasty."

"No way!" said Sailor Jupiter, turning to go after Sage.

"You cannot run away from it!" exclaimed Kale. "You know the thirst for fight is already in your blood. Time to stop this game." He laughed.

Sailor Jupiter could only wonder what Sage and Kale were talking about before she arrived. Whatever it was, it was serious enough to make Sage run off. She found him standing on a rock, looking at a waterfall. Sage heard footsteps behind him and turned around quickly in a fighting stance.

"Whoa, it's just me," said Sailor Jupiter, her arms up. "I'm on your side, remember?"

Sage sighed, lowering his arms. "Sorry, a little jumpy. How'd you find me anyway?"

"I saw some wolves running scared," Sailor Jupiter answered. "I think they ran off when they saw the dynasty."

"Dynasty…right," Sage murmured.

"Sage, isn't it?" said Sailor Jupiter, coming closer.

"Yeah," Sage said.

"Who was that guy back there?" Sailor Jupiter inquired. "What did he want from you?"

"That would be Kale," Sage answered. "Warlord of Corruption…he was…telling me something about my armor."

"Why didn't you stay and fight back?" Sailor Jupiter questioned.

"I couldn't," said Sage. "Not yet…I came to this place to find my sprit, and I don't think I've done that yet. I need to meditate."

Sailor Jupiter rubbed her head, frowning. "Meditate, huh? Well, all right. Do what you've got to do. I'll watch your back."

"Thanks," said Sage and he sat cross-legged into the waterfall, eyes closed. Sailor Jupiter gazed at his gorgeousness for a while and sighed.

"Better get to work," she turned around, keeping herself alert incase Kale showed up. She began pacing the rock, glancing to the wilderness. She didn't see anyone coming. No Kale, Warlord of Corruption. No Dynasty Soldiers. No Negaverse Minions. Sage was defenseless, why weren't the bad guys making a move?

"Something isn't right here," said Jupiter. "They couldn't have just given up…all right, Negaverse…Evil Dynasty, what are you up to?"

Kale was within a cave, concocting his plan. "You are looking into your heart, Ronin. Let me give you insight from a Dynasty warlord. Both our hearts are as cold and dark as this world will soon be!"

All of a sudden, the warm summer air became cold with a chilly wind. Sailor Jupiter put her arms around her. The clouds dark and ice began falling from the sky. The ground was covered in snow and ice within seconds..

"No, Sage!" Sailor Jupiter turn to the waterfall where Sage was. "Sage, get out of there!"

Sage stood up just as she reached into the water to grab him. The waterfall became ice and both Sage and Sailor Jupiter became trapped. Sailor Jupiter's feet and left arm were frozen in the water. She grimaced, trying to move.

'No,' Sage thought. 'I let this happen.'

"Are you watching, Sage of the Halo?" A ghostly image of the Warlord of Corruption appeared next to them. "Sailor Jupiter?"

"You!" cried Sailor Jupiter, punching at him with her free arm. Her arm went right through him. "What?"

"Watch the forest die," said Kale. "Before your very eyes. Join us and I'll set you free!"

He laughed and disappeared.

'Kale!' thought sage angrily in his mind.

Destruction happened all around them. Birds became frozen and fell out of the sky. Baying deer turned to ice. The trees were hit by Kale's Black Lightning Slash and fell down.

"Sage, come on," Sailor Jupiter shouted. "We have to do something!"

Sage agreed with her, though he couldn't speak. 'I've got to stop him. Before he turns this world into a winter nightmare. What can I do?'

Sage clenched his fists and his subarmor began to radiate red light.

'My strength may come from dynasty power but I don't have to give into them. I'll fight Kale for as long as I can hold on. Mind, skill, strength is what The Ancient said. If I can control my mind I can withstand whatever the dynasty throws at me!'

The light around Sage grew brighter and the ice began to crack. Noticing this, Sailor Jupiter shielded her face with her free arm. The ice shattered and Sage and Sailor Jupiter were free. Sailor Jupiter felt Sage put his arm around her and he jumped away from the frozen waterfall. Once they landed, Jupiter looked back at the waterfall they were trapped in.

"Wow," she said, "how did you do that?"

"I'm not sure," he answered truthfully. "I think it was my armor."

Sailor Jupiter gazed at his armor, amazed. "That's awesome."

"Come on," said Sage, starting to run. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"Yeah!" cried Sailor Jupiter and she followed after him.

They ran through the cold forest and stopped at a rocky ledge. Down below them was a cave.

"Is he down there?" Jupiter asked.

"I'm sure of it," replied Sage. "Where else would I find the Warlord of Corruption than a dark prison?" he jumped off the ledge.

Sailor Jupiter lingered a moment before jumping off. They entered the cave together and weren't too far in when they were ambushed by two dynasty soldiers. Sage kicked one before jumping and taking another route while Sailor Jupiter remained to finish them off.

"Sage, wait," she said. "Why didn't you fight them?"

"It's Kale I'm after," said Sage and he stopped abruptly when he found a group of frozen deer. "That is sick."

"I agree," muttered Sailor Jupiter.

They heard laughter above them and looked up to see Kale. "What's the matter, Sage? Don't you like the welcoming present I made for you?"

Sage pointed at Kale. "Your helmet must be on too tight. Why would I enjoy watching you destroy animals?"

"You're not impressed," said Kale, "but just think of the power you have, and what you could do with it."

"I'm sure Sage already has a good enough idea of his power," said Sailor Jupiter "and he'll use it for good."

"Is that so?" said Kale with a smirk.

The deer's eyes glowed red.

"You once made a vow to protect these creatures," said Kale, "but today I will force you to kill them. Once you fulfill this task, you will earn your place as a dynasty warrior."

"And why would Sage want to do that?" Sailor Jupiter inquired.

"The same reason you would," said Kale, bringing out his sword. "Bring the dead to life!"

The deer became unfrozen and they stood up with new life.

"They're alive," said Sage.

"Incredible," whispered Sailor Jupiter.

"Get them," said Kale, "my gentle beasts."

The deer growled and lunged at the sailor soldier and ronin warrior. Sage was avoiding them, refusing to attack while Sailor Jupiter gave them small jabs in the bellies.

"What're you doing?" Sage asked. "Why are you hurting them?"

"I'm not hurting them," said Sailor Jupiter. "I'm only stunning them."

Kale laughed. "You see your friend, Sage? You should follow her example. She's got the right idea."

"no!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. "I take no pleasure in doing this but I know these creatures would rather let me stun them than be under your control!"

"Is that true?" said Kale. "Is that what you think about your friend Darien, the one who betrayed you for the Negaverse!"

"He didn't betray us," Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. "Queen Beryl brainwashed him!"

"You think that, don't you?" said Kale. "But on the contrary, Darien asked to be part of Queen Beryl's allegiance."

"That's a lie!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Oh, but it is," Kale insisted, "and your friend Sailor Mercury has joined us as well."

"What?" Sailor Jupiter gasped.

"Come on out, Sailor Mercury," said Kale, turning to his right.

Sailor Mercury stepped out of the shadows and smiled an evil smile at Sailor Jupiter. "Hello, Sailor Jupiter."

"How did they get you, Sailor Mercury?" Jupiter asked.

"The dynasty found me with Cye of the Torrent."

"Cye!" exclaimed Sage. "You mean that the Dynasty has him too?"

"Yes," replied Sailor Mercury. "He has not joined us, yet, but he will. Just as you two will."

"No, Sailor Mercury," said Sailor Jupiter. "We've got to fight the Dynasty and the Negaverse!"

Sailor Mercury's eyes narrowed. "If you fight against the Dynasty and the Negaverse, then you fight me as well!" She put her arms out in front of her, ready to launch her attack.

"Mercury, stop it!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Yu can't fight us," said Sailor Mercury. "You won't even be able to escape from this cave! You'll remain here forever! MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

Fog expanded throughout the cave. Sailor Jupiter turned to Sage.

"It's her bubbles—they create fog!" she said. "Your armor is the only thing that can get out us out of here!"

"I'll make Kale pay for what he did to your friend," said Kale. "And I'll try to find a way to bring her back."

Sage jumped into the air. "Armor of Halo…Tao Chi!"

The moment Sage had on his armor, Kale advanced on him. Sailor Jupiter turned to aid Sage, when she was pushed fiercely from behind. Sailor Jupiter landed on her front and when she flipped around, she saw Sailor Mercury looking down at her.

"No, Sailor Jupiter," said Sailor Mercury. "You're fighting me!"

"Mercury, you've got to fight this control they have over you," said Sailor Jupiter, getting to her feet. "Please…I don't want to fight you."

"You don't have a choice!" she began throwing punches at Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter dodged them. "Come on…I know you fought against Darien once, and you didn't mind it. Fight me, Jupiter!"

Sailor Jupiter continued to avoid Sailor Mercury's attacks and didn't counter with any of her own. "But that was different…"

"Why? Because he was a guy?" said Sailor Mercury. "Is that it? Or is it because you think I'm weak?"

"No!" cried Sailor Jupiter.

"That's it, isn't it!" laughed Sailor Mercury. "You thought poor little Sailor Mercury couldn't fight as good as the rest of you? That all she was good for was calculations and strategies?"

"Mercury…you are important to our team."

"Liar!" shouted Sailor Mercury and she kicked Sailor Jupiter so quickly she wasn't able to doge it. "You thought because you were the tallest scout, you're the strongest? You think you're better than all of us, don't you?"

"No," grunted Sailor Jupiter, holding her stomach. She couldn't believe how hard Sailor Mercury could kick.

"You told Kale that you fought those deer because you thought they'd rather have you attack them than be under his control," said Sailor Mercury. "Well, isn't that the same here? Are you going to fight me or let me work for them forever? I betrayed you…and you just let me attack you? Now who is weak?"

Sailor Mercury went to punch her and then Sailor Jupiter reacted by grabbing her fist. Sailor Jupiter looked up at her friend, tears in her eyes. "Enough!"

"Oh…are you crying because I hurt your feelings?" Sailor Mercury smirked.

"No," said Sailor Jupiter. "I'm crying because what I have to do to you. Forgive me, Mercury!" Sailor Jupiter pulled on Sailor Mercury's arm, bringing her closer to her so she could punch her in the face. She punched her in the stomach and dropped kicked her. Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms, preparing her thunder crush when she noticed Sailor Mercury crying.

"Mercury…?" Sailor Jupiter mumbled, dropping her arms. "I'm sorry—I didn't--,"

Sailor Jupiter bent down, unable to hear Sage's shout of warning. Sailor Mercury stopped crying. "You're so easily fooled, Jupiter."

Jupiter gasped. It was not Sailor Mercury's voice. Sailor Jupiter backed up.

"You're not Sailor Mercury!" she shouted. "And all this time!"

"No," Sailor Mercury said, standing up. The moment she was on her feet, she was Elektra. "But I do have to hand it to you, Sailor Jupiter; you do pack quite a punch." Elektra pointed to her chin.

"You tricked me!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, enraged. "You made me…I won't let you live!"

Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms. "JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!"

Just as Jupiter's thunder crashed into Elektra, Sage used his Thunderbolt Cut on Kale. The light was so powerful, that it cut through the fog, aided Jupiter's thunder in destroying Elektra and cut a large gaping hole through earth. Sage, Kale and Sailor Jupiter were lifted out of the cave.

Kale smiled, looking at Sage. "Well done, Sage…and look! They Dynasty awaits you!"

Sage turned to see a large Dynasty Gate behind him.

"Oh no!" cried Sailor Jupiter.

"You have become a Dynasty Warrior," said Kale and with a moan, he passed out onto the frozen ground.

Sage looked at the Dynasty Gate for a moment and then he came down into a crouch. He shed off his armor, projecting it before him. The armor of Halo turned around.

"Sage," whispered Sailor Jupiter, "what are you doing?"

"If Talpa gets hold of my armor," said Sage, "he can control me. I can't let him have it. I have to destroy it before it's too late."

"Destroy your armor?" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "No, you can't do that!"

"I have to," insisted Sage. "The armor can turn me into something I don't want to be unless I do."

"No," Sailor Jupiter told him. "You're not like that, Sage. You're nothing like Kale."

"Sailor Jupiter," Kale said softly. "You told me that wolves led you here, right? You said that they were scared about something and I'm the one who frightened them. I drove them off."

Sailor Jupiter bit her lip. "That still doesn't mean…"

"I wasn't able to find my spirit," said Sage. "The only thing for me to do now is destroy my armor."

Sage jumped in the air. "Goodbye, armor of the Halo!" on Sage's way down, he cut his armor right in two. He stepped back, his expression sorrowful.

"I'm sorry, Sage," Sailor Jupiter whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's better this way," Sage told her.

Then Sage's sword began flashing and the armor of Halo became whole again. Sage looked down at his sword and at his armor. "I understand…it's my spirit that rives my armor. If I keep control of my mind, then Talpa can't control me."

"Yeah," said Jupiter. "Besides, I think your armor looks good on you."

Sage looked at in her in surprise. Sailor Jupiter shrugged. "What…it does."

There was laughter and the gate opened. "Well done, Sage of the Halo. But you shouldn't have taken off your armor…it makes it easier for me to take it from you."

Before either of them could move, Talpa shocked Jupiter and Sage with yellow lightning. The lightning dragged the armor of Halo onto Sage's body and the two were taken into the dynasty, screaming. They arrived right outside Talpa's castle. Darien and Dais went to greet them.

"So nice of you two to join us," said Dais. "Where is Kale?"

"Loser passed right out after Sage fought him," muttered Sailor Jupiter. "And incase you're wondering, that Negaverse Monster is long gone."

Dais laughed and looked at some Dynasty Soldiers. "Go find Kale…I knew his plan would be too much strain on him."

The Dynasty Soldiers ran off while Darien and Dais and pulled Sailor Jupiter and Sage inside.

"Let me go, you traitor," Sailor Jupiter shouted, writhing in Prince Darien's grasp. Prince Darien took a turn at a corner, while Dais continued down the halway. Sailor Jupiter stopped dead, forcing Prince Darien to stop.

"Move along, Jupiter," he muttered.

"No," she hissed, looking at Dais. "Where are you taking Sage?"

"To dungeon with Torrent," answered Dais and he went on down the hall.

"But why…" Sailor Jupiter began.

"You didn't think we'd put you in the same, dungeon, did you?" said Prince Darien, jerking on Sailor Jupier. "Master Talpa has a separate dungeon already made for the Ronin Warriors and Queen Beryl has one especially for you. Now get a move on…I'm sure Sailor Mercury would be happy to see you."

Darien stopped at a wall, put his hand on it a door opened up. He thrust Sailor Jupiter in and by the time she turned around, the wall sealed up.

"Hey!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Sailor Jupiter!" cried Sailor Mercury. "Are you all right?"

"Mercury!" whispered Jupiter. "Yes…are you?"

Mercury nodded. "It looks like they've gotten you as well. What about the others?"

"I don't know," groaned Jupiter, squatting down, "but they got Sage. But at least we were able to take that nega monster down. She tricked me into thinking she was you…"

"There was a Negaverse monster with Sekhmet too," said Sailor Mercury. "I suppose Beryl is partnering them with the warlords to come and get us."

"I hope whoever the Dynasty and Negaverse goes after next," said Jupiter, "won't fall for their trap."

--

Dais pulled Sage into the dungeon where Cye was already hanging inside a giant gargoyle mouth. Cye gasped. "Sage! You too?"

"Yes, Torrent," said Dais as he hung Sage next to him. "And soon, Kento of Hardrock will join you."

"No, Kento!" Cye exclaimed.

Dais laughed as he lef the dungeon. Cye shook his head. "I hope Kento won't fall for Dais' illusions."

"Kento's strong," said Sage. "If he finds the spirit of his armor, then he'll put Dais in his place."

"Did you find your spirit, Sage?" Cye asked.

"I did," Sage replied. "But it was too late. Kale tried make me fight for the dark side. I was so worried that Talpa would use me, that I tried to destroy my armor."

"But why?" said Cye.

"I didn't want to end up like Kale," Sage answered. "Then I realized that I can control my mind and spirit. However, Talpa still got me and Sailor Jupiter too."

"That reminds me," said Cye, "the sailor scout with me…I wonder how she is. She lost consciousness in the fight against the red torrent we fought."

"Red Torrent?"

"Yeah," said Cye, "we found some armor that looked like mine, only it was red. Sekhmet made it."

"Sounds like Sekhmet's style," answered Sage. "We saw the sailor scout you were talking about, but it was only a Negaverse monster in disguise."

"You don't think…?" Cye tried to turn to Sage, worry on his face.

"I heard that Prince Darien tell Sailor Jupiter that Mercury would be happy to see her," said Sage, "so I believe that she is fine, for the most part."

Cye breathed a sigh of relief. "Good…now we just hang here and wait."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Take a Hike

**New Friends and New Enemies **

**Chapter 5**

**Take a Hike**

Mina knew she had to go to Mt. Daisetseu to find Kento of Hardrock but she had no idea where it was. Even though Mina was an athletic girl, she didn't have a clue about hiking. She was more into basketball and volleyball and _competitive_ sports. Solo sports like golf and hiking w ere a different matter. Mina picked up hiking equiptment at a store and took a boat to North Hakaido. Once the ship docked, she took a train, the train right after Kento's. Had she not taken too much time shopping for hiking gear, she would've gotten the same boat and train as Kento's.

While Kento was fighting Dais and the Sand Strikers at a construction site—or what appeared to be one—Mina was hiking in the nearby forest. Her backpack was full of supplies: flashlight, batteries, flares, snacks, water, map, compass, blanket, camera, wildlife guide and binoculars. Though this was all part of her mission to save the world, she was enjoying herself. She consulted her wildlife guide to confirm the species of different animals. She took pictures of every interesting thing she saw. While taking pictures of deer drinking from a stream, she noticed the sky becoming dark behind them.

"Huh?" Mina lowered her camera, looked down at it and then in the distance. Her camera was not going haywire—the weather was.

Mina gasped and pulled her binoculars to her eyes in an instant, scanning the area and she stopped on what appeared to be an abandoned construction site. Something was odd about it. What was a construction site doing all the way out here?

She saw someone in orange and white, swinging on a giant ball. He made a loud Tarzan yell, forcing Mina to giggle. He was fighting two dark green figures while a figure in dark pink and brown, looked on.

"That must be Kento; and he's in danger!" she said, lowering her binoculars and running to the scene. "Ooh, my bag's heavy. I think I packed too much stuff!"

--

Kento was buried under a bunch of rock, only his face and shoulders were visible. Nevertheless, he struggled to dig himself out as Dais and the Sand strikers taunted him.

"The strength of the armor of Hardrock has proven your downfall, Ronin," said Dais. "It looks like you're the one who has crumbled under pressure."

"Man, I'll make sand castles out of your goons!" exclaimed Kento.

"Insolent fool!" shouted a sand striker. He and his twin moved toward Kento, weapon bared.

"Wait!" called Dais. "Not yet, my sand soldiers."

"But why?" questioned the Sand strikers.

"Just wait," continued Dais. "I want him to experience the limits of human suffering before we smash his head!"

"Just try it!" yelled Kento.

"Such a temper," said Dais. "Another one of your weaknesses, little man."

"Dais, you haven't beaten me yet!" shouted Kento, pushing himself up.

Laughing, Dais jumped back. "Yes I have. But don't worry Hardrock. Finish your pilgrimage, because I'll be waiting for you." He jumped back and disapeared.

"We will be waiting for you as well," said the sand strikers, dissolving into sand and disappearing.

"Go on!" yelled Kento, his strength renewing as he rose up, breaking the rocks that were keeping him down. D'you hear me?" yelled the warrior of Hardrock. "I will win this fight!"

"You're right about that, Kento," panted Mina, coming up behind him.

Kento whirled around, fists up and ready for a fight. "How'd you know my name? Did Dais send you here?"

"Dais?" Mina mumbled. "Who're you talking about? Don't you recognize me, from the diner?"

Kento lowered his fists, his face softening. "Huh, yeah—you were with those girls."

"That's right!" Mina explained. "We've come to help you."

"Awesome—but how do I know this isn't a trick?" Kento asked. "I just had a visit from the demon of illusion, you know..."

"Ah, good point," Mina sat down to catch her breath. "Well, if I was one of the bad guys in disguise, I'd pretend that I was injured or in trouble, instead of just walking up to you and saying 'hey.' I've had experience fighting enemies that like to use tricks."

Kento nodded in understanding. "Seems like the way Dais would do it."

"I'm Sailor Venus," said Mina, "the very same Sailor Venus you thought that was kidnapping your young friend, Yuli."

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that," said Kento.

"It's all right," said Mina with a shrug. "We've had a visit from the Ancient One. He told us about you and your armors. He told us you would all be going to train your spirits and asked us to help you. He's the one who sent us here."

"You had a visit from The Ancient?" Kento questioned. "But he's dead!"

"It was his spirit," said Mina.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Kento said, rubbing his head.

Mina took a deep breath. "Well, were you able to train your spirit yet?"

"Not really," answered Kento. "I was interupted by Dais and his sand goons." Kento looked in the direction they went.

"Yeah, I saw them with my binoculars," said Mina. "They didn't look like Negaverse soldiers too me."

"No, they were the dynasty," said Kento. "I could tell, by the way Dais was talking to them."

"Well, if Talpa has sided with Queen Beryl," said Mina, "I wonder why I haven't seen a negaverse monster yet."  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll see a few of those," Kento guessed.

"Yeah," said Mina. "You said this Dais guy works with illusions?"

"Yeah—I hate it!" grunted Kento.

"The Negaverse is sort of like that too," said Mina. "Incase Dais or someone else uses an illusion on us to trick who we really are, we should have some sort of code."

"Like a password?" Kento asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that," Mina nodded. "Just so you know it's really me next time." Mina paused a moment to think and held hear hand up in a peace sign. "I know... V for Venus!"

Kento laughed. "All right, now I'm definitely sure you're who you say you are. No way Dais could pull that off."

Mina nodded.

"So what's your name?" Kento asked.

"My real name?" said Mina, rasing an eyebrow. "It's Mina..."

"I'm Kento, but you already knew that."

Mina nodded.

"Well Mina, how about we go kick some Dynasty and Negaverse butt?" Kento proposed.

"Sounds like fun!" said Mina.

As they walked together, they talked about their experience fighting their own separate enemies. They also talked about themselves, likes and dislikes.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to find your spirit," said Mina. "Did The Ancient tell you anythign that could help?"

"He tried," answered Kento. "But it didn't really make a whole lot of sense. He spoke to me in a dream...something about seeing what's not there. I have no idea how to do that."

Mina's eye crinkled in concentration. "Well, your armor gets it strength from rock and earth, right?"

"Yeah," said Kento. "They don't call me Kento of Hardrock because I'm a tough guy."

"Well, maybe you have to listen to the earth around you," Mina suggested. "Your armor is sort of connected to it...when you can't trust your eyes, you can trust the earth and the spirit of your armor."

Kento smiled. "Wow, that's a great idea! Listen to the earth, problem is...how will I know if it's speaking?"

"Well, I can't help you there," said Mina a shrug. "But I'm sure when the time comes, you'll figure it out."

There was a howl from a coyote and a flock of birds flew overhead.

"Whoa, I wonder what spooked those birds," said Kento.

"Something's not right," murmured Mina.

Kento put his arm around her waist and they jumped away to avoid a pack of running coyote. Kento was watching them and the birds, concerned. "All the animals are really freaked out."

"It must be the work of the guys you were fighting earlier," suggested Mina.

"Yeah, Dais and his beach bums," muttered Kento, grabbing a branch of a tree. It smashed into smithereens. Mina gasped.

"This tree's been petrified!" said Kento. "Oh no, they're killing the forest!"

"No wonder the animals are acting crazy," said Mina.

The sky overcast with dark clouds. Petrified tree bark fell from a branch a tree. Kento and Mina followed its trail, finding Dais hanging upside down from the branch.

"Do you like it?" he asked the shocked teenage heroes.

"We don't!" shouted Kento and Mina in unison.

"Did you and your sand dweebs do this, demon?" demanded Kento.

"Of course," said Dais, throwing his weapon at Kento and Mina. Kento pushed Mina out of the way to fight Dais one on one. He picked Dais over his head and tossed him through a tree. The tree broke and Dais flipped in the air, landing securely on his feet.

"You are but don't realize it yet," said Dais. "Yur armor is most powerful on this mountain. So why don't let loose and end this game?"

"You asked for it," said Kento, "and I'm gonna give it to ya!"

"Don't count me out," said Mina, taking out her transformation pen. "We're gonna squash you like a spider, freak!"

Kento laughed. "Never fought along side a girl before…this will be fun!"

Mina nodded and held out her transformation pen. "VENUS POWER!"

"Armor of Hardrock….Tao Gi!"

As Mina transformed into the sailor scout of love and beauty, Kento put on the full armor of Hardrock. Kento glanced at Sailor Venus and wolf whistled. "Looking good there, babe."

"You don't look too bad yourself, handsome," said Mina, coming up next to him.

"Foolish children," said Dais, "I don't need an illusion to take care of you…your minds are already not focused on the fight."

"Ah, you're just jealous because you don't have any luck with the ladies," said Kento.

"Don't I now?" said Dais. "Then allow me to introduce you one of Queen Beryl's Doom and Gloom Girls, Sclarletta."

A pair of fuzzy orange-red arms stretched up behind Dais' helmet and Scarletta spun around from behind Dais and leaned against his side. She smiled at Kento and Sailor Venus. Her brown hair was long and wavy, her bikini red. She put rested one arm on Dais' shoulder while absentmindedly stroking the horn of his helmet.

Kento raised an eyebrow. "Well, Dais, I guess you do have luck with the ladies...unless that chick is one of your illusions."

"Oh, I am _real _Hardrock," said Scarletta. "Would you like to see how real I am?"

"Kento, I've got this Negacreep," said Sailor Venus. "You handle Dais."

"You got it," said Kento and he began to grapple with Dais.

Sailor Venus dodged Scarletta's vine attacks with difficulty. Scarletta was faster than she'd anticipated. Scarletta managed to wrap her vines around Sailor Venus' left arm.

"Augh, let me go!" hissed Sailor Venus. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The beam of light hit Scarletta in the face, forcing her to back up.

"You all right, Sailor Venus?" Kento asked.

"I think so," gasped Sailor Venus.

Dais jumped up to avoid Kento's attack, landing ontop of a tree. Scarletta also paused from the battle, taking a few steps and looking at Dais for further instructions.

"Running again, Dais?" demanded Kento.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Kento of Hardrock," replied Dais. "I planed this battle too carefully. I've only stepped back to watch you lose from a better advantage point."

"Sounds to me like you've got it all figured out," said Kento.

Scarletta laughed. "Indeed he has. You won't find yourselves out of this trap."

"The web is cast," said Dais. "The more you struggle the more entangled you become."

"Whatever," muttered Kento. "Iron Rock Crusher!"

Kento broke up the ground, sending rocks at Dais. Sailor Venus watched in amazement of his skill, believing that Kenot had him.

"Come to me my sand troopers," called Dais and the Sand Strikers swirled about Dais, absorbing the attack. "You might as well fight against a million warriors. The sand Strikers feed off your destruction. You can brign down this world, tear it apart with your armor's strength and you'll still never win!"

"I don't care!" Kento exclaimed, repeating the attack. When the blow was over, the trees were all gone and all was left was rock and sand. "I did it...huh?"

"What happened?" Kento said. "It's all gone,"  
"I don't think it's real, Kento," said Sailor Venus.

"Oh, but it is," said Scarletta. She was standing behind Dais while the Sand Strikers stood ahead of Dais several feet, one of the left and one on the right.

"You did this with your armor's power," said Dais. "You turned this place into a lifeless desert and it will spread. Soon the world will be covered in a blanket of sand if you insist on protecting it."

"We'll continue to protect it for as long as you continue to destroy it," said Sailor Venus.

"You've tricked me once too often, demon of illusion," said Kento.

"That destructive armor of yours was meant to serve the dynasty," said the sand strikers, removing their swords and swerving around Kento and Sailor Venus.

Kento's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Not while I'm still wearing it!" Kento blocked a striker's attack, while Sailor Venus sent her Crescent Beam Smash at another. She missed by inches and she clenched her mouth in frustration.

"Hold still, you blasted beach bunnies!" shouted Kento, raising his staff and swinging it above his head. "Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento sent his powerful attack at the sand strikers and they stood there, letting the power fuel them more.

"Nothing's happening," said Kento. "They're absorbing the impact."

"What should we do?" said Sailor Venus.

"There's nothing you can do!" shouted Scarletta.

The sand strikers dissolved into sand, sending a wave at Sailor Venus and Kento. Sand came up to their legs.

"It's like sinking in quicksand," chorused the sand strikers, giant heads of sand with open mouths appearing beside Kento and Sailor Venus. "Only we can swallow you up a thousand times over."

"We've got to get out of here!" Sailor Venus said, struggling to walk away.

Kento couldn't disagree. He slowly walked away from the two mouths.

"Prepare to be sand blasted!" shouted the sand strikers, creating a whirlpool of sand. Sailor Venus and Kento fell through and became separated.

"Kento!" shouted Sailor Venus, reaching for him.

"Sailor Venus...I gotcha!" he said. He grimaced, reaching out his arm. Without warning, the sand strikers jumped out and grabbed Kento. One was holding Kneto, while another kicked him in the ribs.

"No, Kento!" Sailor Venus yelled, struggling to get out of the sand. "Let him go, you creeps!"

Just as the sadn striker was about to uppercut Kento in the face, Sailor Venus unleashed her Crescent Beam Smash on him. The blast cut his arm, making it fall apart into sand, but not enough to destroy him. Before Sailro Venus could attack again, she was swallowed up in the sand.

"Sailor Venus!" Kento cried. "No! What did you do to her?"

Sailor Venus' attack gave Kento enough time to fight back. He swung his staff, knocking the sand strikers off of him. The sand became still and Kento began kicking the sand, calling for Sailor Venus.

"Looking for someone?" said Dais.

Kento turned around, finding Dais holding Sailor Venus roughly by the arm. She looked beaten.

"Let her go, Dais!"shouted Dais.

"I'll agree to return her to you if you give up your armor," Dais said.

Sailor Venus lifted her head weakly. "Kento...just do what he says. If Talpa wants your armor so bad, let him have it. Save me, please!"

"Yes, listen to your girlfriend, Hardrock," muttered Dais. "Your armor belongs to Talpa, after all. If you are not going to use it for Master Talpa intended, you might as well hand it over."

Kento stood still and speechless. He didn't know what to say. He wanted Sailor Venus back, but would she really want him to give up his armor? Something was not right. He heard The Ancient speak in his mind.

"Use the Spirit of the armor to push your way through the sands of deception so you can know them. Use it's force to see what is not there."

'See what's not there,' thought Kento and he remembered what Sailor Venus told him about listening to the earth. He closed his eyes, concentrating, listening to the earth. He opened them again and grinned.

"that's not my girlfriend, Dais," said Kento. "That's yours!"

"What?" mumbled Sailor Venus. "But Kento, don't you recognize me? You have to help me!"

"If you were _really _Sailor Venus," said Kento, "you wouldn't be begging me to save you and telling me to give up my armor. I bet you don't even know the code Sailor Venus and I've got, do you?"

"Code?" Sailor Venus said nervously.

Kento took a few steps behind him and he pressed his staff into the sand. When he pulled the staff out, he pulled out the real Sailor Venus with it. She was hanging onto the end, sand all over her, but she gazed at Kento in triumph. He sat her down gently onto the sand.

"You did it, Kento!" she said, coughing up sand. She flashed him her secret sign, though he already knew that she was the real Sailor Venus.

"Couldn't have done it without your help," said Kento. "I listened to the earth and it told me where I could find you."

"I knew you could do it," she said, coughing again and sneezing.

Kento patted her back. "Take it easy..."

"You saw through my disguise," said the fake Sailor Venus, changing into Scareltta. "No matter, I will destroy you both!"

She sent her tentacles at Sailor Venus and Kento moved to shield her. "I don't think so, ugly. IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

Scarletta screamed as the rock and earthen energy tore her apart.

"That's one down," Sailor Venus said, her voice raspy from the sand. "Three to go."

"Get them, my sand troopers!" Dais ordered.

Sailor Venus stood up weakly as the Sand Strikers circled around them, multiplying.

"Sailor Venus, don't move," said Kento.

"I can't just let you fight them alone," she insisted.

"WE'll make quick work of these guys," said Kento, "and I'll get you out of here."

"Thanks," said Sailor Venus. "I am so sick of sand."

Kento closed his eyes for a few seconds, letting the natural energy of the earth flow into him. He opened his eyes and we was able to tell where the sand strikers were and were they weren't.

"All right, let's rock and roll everybody!" called out Kento, "Iron Rock Crusher!"

"Crescent Beam Smash!"

Venus' beam of light shot htrough the sand strikers and Kento's Iron Rock Crusher finished them off. They disapeared into sand and then they were gone.

"Yeah, we did it!" said Sailor Venus.

The sand began churning into a giant ball of which Dais jumped out of. "Wonderful display, Hardrock. You'll make a fine warrior in the dynasty."

"I don't think so!" shouted Kento.

"I can tell you now that your companions Torrent and Halo are already on their journey to Talpa's realm," informed Dais.

"You're lying," said Kento, his weapon swinging.

"They're enjoying my master's hospitality as we waste time," said Dais.

"If they are with Talpa then it wasn't their choice, Dais," said Kento. "But it is mine. I'll do whatever I have to rescue my friends so show me where the are now!"

Kento lunged at Dais, hitting him and falling back away.

"Allow me to show the way, little man," said Dais.

"I'm coming too," said Sailor Venus, jumping up and grabbing Kento's arm.

"No tricks, Dais," said Kento.

"I don't need tricks," insisted Dais, black energy traveling from him to Kento and Sailor Venus. "Because there's no turning back now."

Dais led Kento and Sailor Venus into the gates of the Netherworld.

"Are you sure you want to tag along?" Kento asked Sailor Venus.

"Of course I am," said Sailor Venus, taking her eyes off the ground and looking at Kento. "If they've got Cye and Sage, then that means they've got Mercury and Jupiter. Dais was right...there is no turning back now."

"Yeah," said Kento.

"Besides," said Sailor Venus grinned. "Without entering the king's castle, how can you expect to get his crown?"

Kento laughed. "I think you mean 'without entering the tiger's den, how does one get the cub?' but I like what you said better. We are entering a castle, after all."

Prince Darien was waiting on the steps for Dais' return. "I've seen you have succeded in capturing Hardrock and Venus."

"Darien!" gasped Venus.

"Who?" mumbled Kento.

"The girl is yours, Prince Darien," said Dais, throwing Sialor Venus to him.

"Hey, where're you taking her?" demanded Kento.

Darien ignored him as he pulled Sailor Venus into the dungeon.

"I'm sure you would like to see your comrades?" said Dais, pulling Kento into the castle.

"You better not have done anything to them," said Kento, "or I'll make scrap metal out of you, Dais!"

Dais laughed, stopping at the Ronin's dungeon. "You are in no position to even fight, little man."

Dais confiscated Kento's weapon and he hung Kneto up with Cye and Sage.

"This was too easy," said Dais. "Before you know it, all of the armors will return to Talpa."

"Don't be so sure about that, Dais," shouted Sage and Dais stepped out of the dungeon.

Cye craned to look at Kento. "Nice of you to drop in, Kento but you really shouldn't have."

"Ah, I thought you guys were kind of lonely," said Kento, easing up a bit.

"Did you find the spirit of you armor?" asked Sage.

"Yeah, Sailor Venus helped me with th at," said Kento. "She told me to listen to the earth...so I did...and I managed to see through Dais' illusion."

"Took you long enough," Cye joked.

"That's not funny!" shouted Kento as Cye and Sage laughed. Kento sighed. "So, who was that dude Darien? He grabbed Sailor Venus and took her away."

"I think he used to be on the Sailor Scouts' side," said Sage, "but he betrayed them. Sailor Jupiter called him a traitor."

"He was one of them?" Kento asked. "Just how close where they...I mean, was he an item with one of the sailor scouts?"

"Are you jealous, Kento?" asked Sage.

"Jealous me?" mumbled Kento. "No way...just curious. I want to know who this guy thinks he is for jerking the sailor scouts like that!"

--

Darien pushed Sailor Venus roughly in the dungeon with the other sailor scouts. She grimaced and glared at Darien over her shoulder.

"Hey, not so hard!" she hissed as Darien shut the wall.

"Sailor Venus!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury.

"Hey guys," she said. "I've come to get you out."

"That might be a problem," said Sailor Jupiter, her hand smoking. "I hit about every square foot of this place and nothing's happening."

"We'll think of something," said Sailor Venus. "Don't worry."

"Are you all right?" Sailor Mercury asked Sailor Venus.

"Besides having the the possibility of tasting sand for a week," said Sailor Venus, "I'm fine. I found Kento, Kento found his spirit and we _totally _hit things off!"

Sailor Venus sat down against the wall, her arms behind her head. Sailor Jupiter and Mercury sighed and sweatdropped.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. You're No Lady

**New Friends and New Enemies-**

**Chapter 6**

**You're No Lady**

"Talpa, my emperor," Beryl began, turning to him, "who shall you send two collect the remaining two armors?"

"My three warlords have done well in bringing Torrent, Hallo and Hardrock," he replied, "but I have saved Strata and Wildfire for Lady Kayura. Come forward, Lady Kayura, my demon priestess!"

A woman a few years older than the sailor soldiers walked up the aisle. She had dark blue hair that reached her knees and she had top half of it tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing light blue garments and leather armor and leather boots. On her back werethe star swords and she had red markings on her eyelids.

"Yes, Master Talpa?"

"Bring me the armors Wildfire and Strata."

"Yes, sire. My first target shall be Rowen of the Strata." Lady Kayura said.

"Kayura, you may find Sailor Moon with him," Queen Beryl said. "I will send Azure of the Doom and Gloom Girls to accompany you."

"Very well, my queen," she said.

Azure was the leader of the Doom and Gloom Girls. She had golden blond hair to rival Sailor Moon's, feathery horns on her forehead and a white tiara with a ruby looking nothing like Sailor Moon's. She had golden armlets on her arms, teal skin and royal blue suit with an open front. She smiled at Lady Kayura.

"Seems to me what this situation needs now is a woman's touch," she said, "wouldn't you say, Lady Kayura?"

Lady Kayura smiled back and nodded to Azure. "Let's go then, Azure."

--

Serena ambled around the forest of Amanohashidate. "I know this is where I'm supposed to be to find the Ronin Warrior with the Armor of Strata, but _where_ in this place can he be? If I don't find him, there's no way we can defeat Beryl and this Talpa dude."

She stopped and sat down under the shade of a tree for a break, pondering on what she could do. She thought about Tuxedo Mask in the Negaverse, waiting for her to set him free. How was she supposed to win if she couldn't find Rowen of the Strata?

"Well, I might as well transform," Serena said. _"MOON PRISM POWER!"_

After transforming, Sailor Moon looked at the sky and tried to come up with a way to find Rowen. "Come on, think, Serena," she told herself. "You've got to find a way. Could he have gone to Outer Space to train his spirit after all? But I don't have time to travel the whole galaxy looking for this guy! I have to find him now!" Feeling hot, Sailor Moon wiped her forehead and as her hand grazed her tiara, she got an idea. "I know, I can use my tiara! That's what I'll do!"

Sailor Moon removed her tiara and held it under her chin as if saying a prayer. "Mother, I will stop Queen Beryl of the Negaverse but now she has joined forced with another evil being. Somewhere in this place is a warrior than can help us. I ask that you guide my tiara to the Ronin Warrior of the Armor Strata. Guide my tiara, please, Mother Serenity. I need your help."

She held her tiara in front of her, waiting for some kind of sign but nothing happened.

"Mother, please…please help me. Could he be in outer space? Should I go back to the ruins of my old home? Will I find him there?"

When she began to think she was alone and there would be no way to find Rowen, another person was standing in the woods, watching her. Sailor Moon decided to ask help from someone else, who else than the guy who brought her here the first place?"

"Ancient One," she pleaded, "I do not know much about you but I know you are a friend of the Ronin Warriors. You saved our lives. Can you help me again? I've done as you asked. I'm looking for the Ronin Warriors but I can't find the one who has life connected to his armor. Please, Ancient One…guide my tiara to the Armor of Strata."

Anubis stood in the trees, watching Sailor Moon implore to the Ancient One. "She asks for the help of the Ancient One. Who is this girl? Ancient One…did you really save her? Who is she to you?"

Anubis didn't get any answer from him either. But then he felt a desire to help her. With the real Ancient One gone, it was up to Anubis to carry out his ideals. The Ancient One had saved him from Talpa's treacherous evil and his death as well. He seemed to hear The Ancient's voice talking to him, telling Anubis to help her.

_"She is a soldier of justice and peace, just like the Ronin Warriors," _came the Ancient's voice. _"If you help her in her quest she can end Talpa's reign as he has joined forces with this soldier's worst enemy. You must give her aid, Anubis."_

_Loyalty. _Anubis' virtue glowed on his forehead. "I understand, Ancient One." He held out his staff and pointed it to Sailor Moon's tiara. The ball on the top began to glow, the rings jingled and a beam of gold light shined forth to Sailor Moon's tiara. It was so bright that she had to chuck it in front of her ahd shield her eyes.

"What the--," she began, "so bright—huh—The Ancient, he heard me after all! Thank you, Ancient One!" She looked around looking for him and she caught a glimpse of Anubis walking away. "Ancient One?"

Her tiara soared off and Sailor Moon ran after it as it led her in the direction she would find Rowen of the Strata. "Hey, wait for me, Tiara!" she called out.

"I must watch this girl closely," Anubis said. "I feel that she is the key to destroying Talpa's evil dynasty."

Sailor Moon's tiara hovered over a rock where Rowen of the Strata was standing in the water with his bow, pointing his arrow to the sky. Sailor Moon walked onto the rock, took her tiara and crouched down. Instead of rushing over to introduce herself, she stayed quiet and watched him closely. She suddenly felt drawn to him somehow.

A cloud drifted over them, blocking the sun. Sailor Moon looked up. "Hmm."

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"

Rowen released his arrow into the sky, bringing a great force with it. The shockwave made the sun shine through the clouds.

"That's amazing," Sailor Moon whispered, "how'd he do that?"

She was caught off guard when Rowen laughed. It was the coolest, happiest laugh she ever heard in her life. Not once has she heard Daren laugh like that. Darien usually had a cocky laugh every time he called her "Meatball Head." Rowen was drenched from the water around him and Sailor Moon noticed the blue bangs hanging next to his nose.

"I did it," Rowen said, "just like the Ancient One said I could. I wonder if the othahs can max thah powah too."

"Hey," Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Hey, how did you do that?"

"Huh?" Rowen turned and saw Sailor Moon on the rock. "Hey, you're one of the Saylah Scouts. Saylah Moon, is it?"

'He knows my name!' Sailor Moon thought, her cheeks turning red. 'Wow, he's a cutie!' Sailor Moon returned to Earth and found her voice.

"I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice!" she said. "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And on behalf on the moon, I will help you kick Talpa's hiney!"

Rowen laughed again and Sailor Moon chose the most awful time for a klutz attack. She fell backward off the rock she was standing on and into the water. When Rowen saw that she had fallen off, he stopped laughing and waded in the water to help her.

"Are yah ah-right?" he inquired, sticking his bow on his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she squeaked, pushing up from the ground. "I think I slipped."

"Here, let me help you," he said, pulling her steady. Sailor Moon found herself staring in his deep blue eyes. "Nice speech, by the way."

"I'm glad you like it," she said softly. "You'd be the Ronin Warrior with the Armor of Strata, right?"

"Yes, I'm Rowen of the Armor Strata."

"Good. I've been looking all over for you," Sailor Moon said. "This may be kind of strange, but after that fight with those tin heads--,"

"Dynasty Soldyahs."

"Yeah—well—anyway, the other scouts and I went for some time alone and this guy with a magic golden staff came to us and—,"

"You met the Ancient?" Rowen asked excitedly.

"That's right, Ancient One. He told us about Talpa and Beryl joining sides and if we want to stop them the scouts had to join with the Ronin Warriors. We had dreams about where you all were and so…here I am! The Sailor Scouts are on your side!"

"So the othah scouts ah lookin' fah the Ronin Warriahs?" Rowen inquired.

"As we speak," Sailor Moon confirmed. "You don't think we're the bad guys, do you?"

"After what yah did for us when Talpa's troops attacked us?" Rowen asked with a smile. "Of course not. We dreamed about yah scouts after that night—hopin' to see yah again."

"Really?" Sailor Moon asked, beaming. 'Wow, what a hunkster! Stop it, Serena. What about Darien?'

Rowen nodded. Sailor Moon found herself blushing and she couldn't stop. _What _was it about Rowen? Why was he so different from Darien to make her feel this way? He definitely was not like the other guys she knew.

Women's laughter filled the air and the wind changed dramatically. A spiral of cherry blossoms went around Sailor Moon and Rowen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's gotta be the Dynasty," he replied, taking his bow out. "All right, come out! I'm ready!"

Sailor Moon decided to play tough. "Yeah! Come on out, Negascum! You're no match for Sailor Moon," she blushed in her embarrassment, realizing she had forgotten the cute warrior's name, "and—and—what was your name again?"

"Rowen of the Strata."

"Sailor Moon and Rowen of the Strata! Let's see what you've got!"

The women's laughter got higher and Sailor Moon and Rowen of the Strata were sucked though a beam, taking them up into the sky. Sailor Moon and Rowen screamed and they were taken on top of a cloud. They were unconscious for a little while.

"Huh? What happened?" Rowen asked himself, pushing himself and looking at Sailor Moon. "Saylah Moon, wake up." He nudged her gently.

"Oh mom, give me five more minuets," she mumbled.

Rowen chuckled and nudged her again, a little less gently than before. "Come on, Saylah Moon. Wake up."

"Wha?" Sailor Moon lifted her head. "Rowen, where are we?"

"I don't know," he said.

A woman laughed. "A better question would be, who could've brought you here, Rowen of the Strata and Sailor Moon?" Her voice seemed to echo all around them.

"Yeah, suh, whatevah, so who ah you?" Rowen demanded.

The outline of a woman came into view, with another woman behind her. "You will know me soon enough. MY name is Lady Kayura from the realm of the dynasty."

"Lady? I must be dreamin' or something,'" Rowen said.

"You're no lady!" Sailor Moon snapped.

The Doom and Gloom Girl leader behind Kayura spoke. Her voice sounded rough and sinister. Sailor Moon noticed she had to be from the Negaverse. "Talpa and Beryl have captured your friends, Torrent, Halo and Hardrock."

"Huh?" Rowen said. "No way!"

"Those are the warriors Sailor Mercury, Jupiter and Venus went looking for!" Sailor Moon cried.

"And they did find them, Sailor Moon," Azure said, "We have them in our possession as well."

"I don't have to guess where you're from," Sailor Moon muttered. "You're from the Negaverse!"

"Yes, Queen Beryl sent me to aid Lady Kayura herself," Azure answered.

"You let my friends go!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Azure and Lady Kayura laughed.

"I don't think you will be able to save them but you are welcome to try." Lady Kayura said.

"Yeah, you say they're your prisonahs, but why should I believe you?" Rowen questioned.

"You've got a good point there."

"All right, It's just like I always say," Rowen loaded an arrow to his bow. "One good point deserves anothah. Here's the punchline!"

He released his arrow to Kayura and Azure, but an invisible force field deflected it. Angered, Rowen fired again several times, only for his arrows to be repelled.

"How did she deflect my arrows?" Rowen asked.

"Let me give it a shot!" Sailor Moon yelled, reaching her hand to her tiara. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Sailor Moon threw her tiara to the two evil soldiers, but that too was deflected and it returned back to her.

"My tiara didn't work either!" she exclaimed.

Lady Kayura and Azure laughed. "Pathetic!" Azure hissed. "Shall I take them for you, Kayura?"

"No need, Azure," Lady Kayura said. She swung her swords and attacked them with flower petals. "Still think you can save your friends now?"

"Listen Lady," Rowen began, "you are really starting to get on mah nerves!"

"Mine too!" Sailor Moon added.

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"

Rowen's attack was so powerful that even Sailor Moon had to take cover behind him. She was very impressed by him. However, Azure and Kayura weren't as impressed. The shockwave should have knocked them out could but they dodged it.

"I have figured out your power," Lady Kayura said. "I only hope wildfire can do better for me."

"Ryo!" Rowen yelled.

"That's the armor Sailor Mars is looking for!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"We'll be seeing you again," Azure said and they were sent back beneath the clouds.

Sailor Moon screamed and flailed her arms like a bird. "Oh no, oh no!"

"Man, I'm cutting this close!" Rowen exclaimed. He grabbed Sailor Moon by the waist. _"Life!" _

A dark blue sphere went around Rowen and Sailor Moon to safely take them to the ground. It disappeared and they fell to their knees. Sailor Moon got up and looked around, feeling as if they were being watched.

"To toy with the armor of Strata like that," Rowen muttered. "Kayura, you'll get yours, we'll see to it. Ryo!" He got up. "Saylah Moon, let's go."

Sailor Moon was staring past the shore. She didn't answer him. She heard a ringing sound like chimes. Could it be the Ancient's staff?

"Saylah Moon?"

Sailor Moon gasped when she saw someone walk by holding the Ancient's staff. She turned to Rowen and pointed.

"Rowen, look, do you see it?"

Rowen looked in the direction she was pointing at but didn't see anything. "See what?"

"I'm sure I saw someone walk by," Sailor Moon said. "Oh, it's nothing. Let's go find Ryo and Mars."

"Okay. This way, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon followed Rowen, glancing over her shoulder. 'I know I saw The Ancient,' she thought. 'But where did he disappear to?'

Anubis stepped onto the beach and watched Rowen and Sailor Moon walk away. "So, this girl and her four friends can help the Mortal Realm…I sense something about her."

"Lady Kayura," said Azure, "I have an idea. Sailor Moon and Rowen did not believe we have their friends. I know how we can prove it to them."

"Oh?" Lady Kayura said.

"Let's return to the Dynasty," Azure smiled. "I'll tell you more when we get there."

The two disappeared to a room in Talpa's castle. "What is this plan of yours, Azure?" Kayura asked.

"If they don't believe we have their friends," Azure answered, "we can give them proof. I will bring Blaze with us."

"I'm honored, Azure," said Blaze as she stepped into the room. With long black hair, she looked like an evil clone of Sailor Mars. Her skin was green and her suit dark green with dark green markings. "Finally decide to let me in on the fun?"

"We will go give the three sailor brats a visit," Azure said, "Kayura, you go to the three Ronin Warriors in the dungeon and take their weapons. That should be enough proof for them, wouldn't you say?"

Kayura smiled. "Ah, good thinking, Azure. I don't think I have met those poor boys yet."

"Then we will show them our illusion power," Azure explained.

"Illusions? Did Dais teach you?"

"It's a little gift we have," Blaze explained. "The Doom and Gloom girls enjoy playing with people's minds!"

"What a plan," said Kayura. "Meet me later with the boys."

"Yes ma'am," Blaze and Azure nodded.

The three evil ladies laughed and separated to the dungeons, Kayura to the hanging Cye, Sage and Kento and the remaining Doom and Gloom girls to Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. Since Jupiter's thunder attacks didn't work, Sailor Mercury attempted to use her techno gadgets for a way out.

"I'm not finding anything. My computer doesn't have enough memory or something. I guess I'll have to try later." She touched her earring and put her computer away. "I think it's because of these dynasty spirits floating around the castle."

"This bites! Agh!" Sailor Jupiter kicked the wall and it moved. "Huh?"

Blaze and Azure walked inside. "Hello, girls, how do you like the dungeon?"

"A little cramped!" Sailor Venus retorted.

"Yeah, I think there should be more room for you two and we'll just leave!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "Out of my way!'

She made a fist to punch Azure but Azure grabbed her arm, kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face. Jupiter stumbled back.

"Jupiter!" Venus and Mercury called out.

"I'm okay," she wheezed.

"Is that the best you can do, Jupiter?" Azure demanded. "I thought you were supposed to be the brawns of this outfit!" She and Blaze laughed.

"And you, Mercury," said Blaze, "aren't you supposed to be the brains? Haven't found a way to get out of the dungeon yet, have you? You have Talpa's Netherspirits to thank for that!"

"You let us out of here!" Sailor Jupiter hissed, rubbing the blood from her lip and holding her stomach.

"What do you plan to do with Kento and the others?" Sailor Venus demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Blaze said. "Talpa wants all of his armors back. The Ancient had no right to steal them from him."

"We have met your leader, Sailor Moon," Azure said.

"If you have done anything--," Jupiter began.

"Oh, nothing yet, Jupiter," Azure smiled, "but she and Rowen of the Strata don't believe we have you…so we've come here to gain some evidence."

"What are you talking about?" Venus inquired.

"Blaze!" Azure shouted.

Blaze laughed, held out her arms. They changed into tentacles and pushed Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus against the wall.

"Hey!" Jupiter yelled.

"You are already injured, Jupiter. Don't strain yourself anymore." Azure held out her hand and extracted her own tentacles to Jupiter and pushed her against the other wall. Chortling under her breath, Azure walked to Sailor Venus and Mercury and removed their tiaras. Blaze released them roughly and took Jupiter's tiara.

"These should prove to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars we have you," Blaze smiled, looking at Sailor Mercury's tiara and placing it on her own forehead, right before the girls' eyes, she changed into an exact replica of Sailor Mercury. "Look at me, I'm Sailor Mercury!"

The real Sailor Mercury gasped. "You're—you're me!"

"As we speak, Kayura is visiting the three Ronin Warriors," said Azure, "she will use their weapons as evidence for Strata and Wildfire."

"They will come for us!" Venus cried. "You can bet on it!"

"Come on," said Blaze, "Kayura's waiting for us."

"See you around, girls," Azure laughed as she and Blaze left the dungeons.

--

"How did a human fall for Talpa's trap?" Sage shouted at Kayura.

"I didn't fall for any trap, Halo," Kayura insisted. "Master Talpa simply invited me to his great dynasty. I have already met Strata and the scout with him but they don't' believe we have you…so, I've come to use your weapons as proof."

"Forget it, lady!" Kento shouted.

"Where are the Sailor Scouts?" Cye demanded. "If you have done _anything _to Mercury and the others…"

"Oh, don't worry about them," Kayura said, "I haven't had the opportunity to grace them with my presence just yet. However, two of the Doom and Gloom girls are paying them a little visit for evidence as well." She held out her hands. "Netherspirits, give me the weapons of Torrent, Halo and Hardrock!"

The three warriors yelled and groaned in pain as the Netherspirits drained their power and collected their weapons, gliding through beams of light blue, green and orange. Kayura laughed as she caught each weapon in her hands. She set Cye's spear and Sage's sword in the floor to catch Kento's heavy three-sectioned staff.

"Impressive," she said, twirling it around and examining the three different parts.

"Hey, give that back!" Kento snarled.

"Oh, Kento, you know you can't beat us," said Kayura with grin. "So you might as well join us. The sailor soldiers have already done so."

"What are you playing at?" Cye demanded.

"Queen Beryl thought that Prince Darien would be lonely," Kayura continued, "so she erased the girls' memories and made them work for her. Now Mercury, Jupiter and Venus are the same as Darien!"

"You're lying!" Sage shouted.

"Oh, am I?" Kayura asked, an evil gleam in her eye. "Then I shall prove it to you…"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter walked inside, picking up Cye's spear and Sage's sword.

"I hope we have not kept you waiting, Kayura," Mercury said.

"Nice weapons," Jupiter commented, throwing around Sage's sword. "Gifts from Master Talpa?"

"Indeed," Kayura said. "There is your proof, Ronin Warriors. You can join them if you wish."

"I don't believe this!" Cye shouted.

"Hey, where's Sailor Venus?" Kento asked, looking the two scouts over.

"She is with Prince Darien," Sailor Jupiter answered. "They are making plans to get the remaining pathetic four!"

"You've brainwashed them!" Sage yelled. "They really wouldn't do this if they had a choice! Sailor Jupiter, fight it!"

"I'd rather fight you, Halo!" Sailor Jupiter snarled, pointing at him with his own weapon.

"Sailor Jupiter…no!"

"This is crazy," Cye mumbled. "Sailor Mercury, don't listen to Kayura!"

"Not another word, Torrent!" Sailor Mercury hissed, bringing up his spear. "Lady Kayura, shall we finish them off with their own weapons?"

"I'm just _aching _to gut Sage and look what's inside!" Jupiter grinned.

Sage gasped. "Jupiter, what have they done to you?" Sage's eyes lowered to his sword's blade. He expected to see Jupiter's reflection when he saw the reflection of Azure.

"You're not Sailor Jupiter!" he shouted. "You're one of the negavese monsters!"

Jupiter and Mercury laughed laughs that didn't suit them and showed their real colors. Mercury changed to Blaze and Jupiter to Azure. The three ronins gasped.

"It's those Negaverse chicks!" Kento shouted. "I knew the real scouts wouldn't fall for the evil side!"

"And if Venus had not killed Scarletta," Azure said, "she could've joined us in this little get together."

"They have their tiaras!" Sage gasped. "What did you _do _to them?"

Azure laughed. "We needed a little proof to add to your weapons, Halo."

"Now that we have what we need," Blaze said, "we will go give Wildfire and Strata a visit!"

"Not to mention Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars," Kayura said. "They'll be joining you in no time!"

--

Raye made it to Mt. Fuji and walked as far as she could up the volcano and stopped to catch her breath. "Well, this is it," she said, sitting down and wiping her forehead. "Whew…it's warm. The Ronin Warrior is probably nearby. Okay, Raye, time to transform and find this guy. MARS POWER!"

She called upon the power of Mars and transformed into her fighting identity. Sailor Mars looked up at the top of the volcano.

"What—what if he's inside the volcano?" she asked herself. Thinking she may be right, she hurried up the side, nearly tripping over her shoes. She came up to the mouth of the volcano, just in time for a gush of lava spit up. Sailor Mars gasped and fell backward. "Wow…that was close!" She got on her knees and crawled to the opening, but she could not see Ryo down inside. "Too much smoke."

She couldn't see him, but she could hear him.

"Our armors were created by the Ancient from Talpa's armor. It no doubt posses an evil power, if we use it for ourselves there will only be destruction. But if this power is there to protect everyone's future. Ancient One, I understand now. Please watch over us in our future battles. Talpa—you're through!"

"Oh, you got that right," Sailor Mars whispered, hanging over the edge and cupping her mouth. "Hey! Hey you down there! Are you all right? You mind coming out?"

"Huh?" Ryo looked up and through the smoke he saw Sailor Mars' face. "A sailor scout? Could it be?" He gathered his strength and jumped out of the volcano. Sailor Mars got to her feet and backed up, eyeing his body.

"Wow, you're hot!" Sailor Mars breathed.

"What?" Ryo cocked his head.

"I mean—your armor," she rephrased nervously, feeling heat in her cheeks and pointing her finger shakily at his armor. She cleared her throat. "Your _armor _is hot. I can feel it…yeah…really hot…your armor that is…I guess that's why it's called _wildfire _huh?"

"Yeah," Ryo said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you," Sailor Mars explained. "After that fight and we left The Ancient spoke to us about Queen Beryl joining your enemy Emperor Talpa. You see, we were just on our way to stop her but our Sailor Teleport took us here instead of to the Negaverse. We're supposed to stop our two enemies together as one."

"I see," Ryo stated. "And you are?"

"Sailor Mars," she replied. "I fight with the power of fire."

"The other scouts, where are they?"

"They're looking for the Ronin Warriors," she replied. "I'm sure they've found them by now."

"Right you are, Sailor Mars," Kayura said behind a wall of smoke, fog and dust.

"Huh?" Sailor Mars turned.

"Who are you?" Ryo demanded.

"I am Kayura from the realm of the Dynasty," she replied and she was about to take a step closer when two arrows were shot to the ground in front of her. Rowen and Sailor Moon ran over the other side of the volcano.

"Ryo!" Rowen exclaimed.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon gasped in releif.

"Rowen," murmured Ryo.

"Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Mars. "What's going on?"

"Are you all right, Sailor Mars?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah—I'm fine."

"Tell us where Sage and the others are!" Rowen shouted at Kayura.

Ryo looked at Rowen, "What do you mean?"

"We'd better watch this lady." He replied. "She said they were captured by the Netherworld."

"Sailor Jupiter and the others too!" Sailor Moon told Sailor Mars, tears forming in her eyes.

"No!" Sailor Mars gasped.

"Well, demon woman, is that true?" Ryo demanded.

Lady Kayura laughed. "Look here," a gush of wind went between them and the two ronins and two scouts covered themselves. When they looked back up, Kayura held Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury by the arms. They were twisting and wincing, trying to get out of Kayura's grip.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Sailor Jupiter!"

"Let them go!" Sailor Mars hissed.

"We have your brains and your brawn," Kayura said, "no way you can beat us! They were the first to join us in the Netherrealm, followed by your most experienced fighter! Give it up!"

Sailor Moon ran to Kayura. "Let them go right now!"

Kayura grinned and released them. "Whatever you say, Moon Princess."

Sailor Moon went to Jupiter and Mercury. "Guys, are you all right? Where's Sailor Venus?"

"I'm getting a very bad feeling," Sailor Mars whispered.

Jupiter and Mercury's eyes glowed red and without warning, Sailor Mercury grabbed Sailor Moon by the arms as Sailor Jupiter stepped forward to pummel her.

"What the," Rowen mumbled, "Saylah Moon! No!"

"They've been possessed by dynasty spirits!" Ryo yelled.

"That or they've brainwashed them. Jupiter, Mercury, stop it!" Sailor Mars cried. "Please! That's enough!"

After giving Sailor Moon one hard punch in the stomach, Sailor Jupiter laughed and stepped back as Sailor Mercury released her.

"Mercury, Jupiter, _why?" _Sailor Moon groaned, holding her stomach.

Sailor Mars hurried to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon—they brainwashed them—just like they did to Darien!"

"You going to do the same to our friends?" Ryo questioned.

"This can't be happening," Sailor Moon sobbed.

"Hurts, doesn't it Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter demanded. "To be beaten to a pulp by your own friends!"

"Stop it!"

"We're sick of following your orders," Sailor Mercury said. "We're joining Queen Beryl now!"

"Hold on a second," Sailor Mars said, "where's Sailor Venus? You two couldn't have joined Beryl."

"Believe it, Sailor Mars," Lady Kayura muttered.

Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter carefully. She could see their eyes glowing red. "Hold it. You're not the real Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Sailor Jupiter said as her form was replaced with Azure. "I thought that you being physic you would realized it earlier."

"Wildfire, you fool…you thought that the scouts were possessed by Netherspirits!" Blaze laughed.

"It was an illusion!" Ryo yelled.

"They must've taken lessons from Dais!" said Rowen.

'Then maybe they are all right,' Sailor Moon thought.

"No, Sailor Moon," Azure began, "just because the real sailor scouts are not here does not mean they're at the dynasty!"

"We have the scouts and ronins in our care right now," said Blaze.

"You're lying," Sailor Mars muttered.

"Do you remember these?" Kayura lifted her hands and Sailor Mercury's tiara and Cye's spear appeared in her hands. "Cye's spear of Torrent and Mercury's tiara. They were the first two to enter the Dynasty. Care for some more proof? Show them, Blaze."

"Yes, Kayura," Blaze said as she lifted her hands where Jupiter's tiara and Sage's sword appeared. "They were the next to fall in our trap."

"Still not convinced?" Azure inquired. "Well, this ought to change that!" When she held her hands out, Kento's staff and Venus' tiara appeared in them.

"See?" Kayura said. "We hold in our hands your friends' weapons and tiaras…they are certainly in the Dynasty. We will leave these here for you."

"We will meet again," Azure said.

Laughing, Kayura, Azure and Blaze dropped the weapons and tiaras to the ground and they disappeared. Ryo, Rowen, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars looked them over.

"They're real," Sailor Mars said.

"I don't believe this," Sailor Moon said.

"Does this mean they were really taken to the Netherworld?" Rowen inquired.

"How, how did this happen?" Ryo demanded.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Where do your loyalties Lie?

**New Friends and New Enemies**

**Chapter 8**

**Where do your Loyalties Lie?**

"This is terrible," said Sailor Moon, "what do we do?"

Ryo had a look of feirce determination on his face. "We're gonna get 'em out." He sheathed his swords and picked up Cye's spear and Sage's sword. Rowen grabbed Kento's staff while Sailor Mars gathered the scouts' tiaras.

"Let's go to Mia's," said Rowen. "We've got to talk about what to do next." He looked at Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. "You should come with us."

Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon exchanged glances and they followed the boy to Mia's place. They took off their armor and sat down at the table while Mia went to make tea. The two sailor soldiers remained standing in their fukus. Rowen looked at them.

"Hey, you don't need to remain in costume," he said. "You can trust us."

"No point," said Sailor Mars. "We're about to go to the Netherworld, aren't we?"

"No, I don't want to lose anymore friends," said Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, we haven't lose them," said Sailor Mars. "We can still get them! We were just on our way to save Darien, this is not different!"

"Yes it is!" Sailor Moon shouted. "When we left to save Darien, there were five of us, and now only two. We can't go unless we know what to do. Not only do we have the Negaverse to worry about, but these Dynasty maniacs."

"Yeah, espeically Lady Kayura," said Rowen. "Havent' come across her before."

"Lady Kayura?" said Mia.

"Well she said, that Talpa sent her," said Rowen. "And she's unlike any of the dark warlords."

"Forget about her Rowen," said Ryo. "We've got to rescue the others from Talpa right now."

"Cool it Ryo," said Rowen. "We have to think about this."

Ryo slammed his hands on the table. "No we don't! Our friends are getting tortured. While we're busy _thinking_ about it here, Rowen."

"Hey, take it easy, Ryo," said rowen. "If Kayura has her way then we're pretty sure we'll be heading into a trap."

"I dont' care," said Ryo. "Someone has to rescue our friends!"

Rowen got out of his chair. "Hey, don't forget, they're my friends too!"

They boys started growling at each other. Mia vocally told them to settle down while Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars stepped between the two arguing boys.

"We shouldn't be fighting amonst ourselves."

"Yeah, you're right, Sailor Moon," said Rowen.

The lights flickered and Yuli screamed. The four ran out of the house.

"Yuli, what's the matter?" asked Ryo.

"There!" Yuli said, pointing ahead.

"What is it?" said Rowen.

"I don't know," said Ryo.

They saw before them a structure of the dynasty, Talpa's castle. The three captured Ronins wewre hanging, unconcious and many nether spirits sat around them.

"There are the guys," said Sailor Moon. "But what about Sailor Mercury and the others?"

As if on cue, a giant hand came out of the ground, holding the three captured sailor scouts.

The netherspirts' glowed and the six captured heroes felt escrutiating pain.

"No!" cried Sailor Moon, covering her face.

"Stop it, you're killing them!" yelled Ryo.

Petals began falling and three womans voices filled the air with their laughter.

"Don't worry Wildfire," said Lady Kayura. "I know you miss your friends, but you'll be together soon enough."

"It's her," said Rowen. "Lady Kayura."

"And she brought the negasleaze with her," muttered Sailor Moon.

Lady Kayura walked out onto the water with Azure and Blaze. Ryo and Rowen were shocked to see that she was human, but Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were not.

"I bet you Beryl did something to her mind," said Sailor Moon. "Like to Darien..."

"Now would be a good time to put your armor back on, guys," said Sailor Mars.

"To arms!" cried Ryo.

"Armor of Strata...Tao Inochi!"

"Armor of Wildfire...Tao Jin!"

The guys put on their armor, ready to battle Kayura and the negamonsters.

"You guys handle Kayura," said Sailor Moon. "And we'll take these two."

But the guys did not handle Kayura very well at all. When Ryo went his wildfire flare at Kayura, it went right passed her. She countered with her powerful Star Sword Scream that nearly destroyed the four heroes. Ryo and Rowen had only a second to shield the two sailor soldiers.

Rowen pushed himself up and looked at Ryo, who was laying atop Sailor Mars. "Ryo, you okay? What about Sailor Mars?"

"Yeah," said Ryo. "Hey, Sailor Mars?"  
"I'm fine," she grunted. "You didn't have to protect me."

"But you don't have armors of your own," said Rowen. "Sailor Moon, you all right?"

Sailor Moon rubbed her neck. "I think so...but I don't think I can take another hit like that."

"If only I can transform into the white armor," said Ryo. "Then maybe we would have a chance."

Kayura stood on a branch with Azure and Blaze. "Sorry, Ryo but as much as I would like to see you transform into the Inferno so I could see its power, I'm afraid that would impossible without your friends."

She and others jumped off the tree branch. She held her swords in the shape of an "L."

"I call forth the gate!" she cried.

There was a strong wind and a gate appeared. Though Sailor Moon was injured, she stood up to her feet. "Sorry, Lady, but we'll go to the Netherworld our own way!" She circled her h ands and her crystal wand appeared in them.

"That must be the crystal Queen Beryl told me about," said Kayura.

"Yeah, and ify ou want to see its power," said Sailor Moon. "Then stay right there for a front row seat!"

The Ancient's staff landed in the ground between the two warring parties. The rings jingled and it glowed, connecting from Sailor Moon's crystal, to Rowen and to Ryo. Ryo found the power to transform into the white armor.

"The white armor?" mumbled Lady Kayura. "No, how could the monk have done this?"

"COSMIC MOON POWER!"

"RAGE OF INFERNO!"

The two combined attacks destroyed Blaze and Azure and injuring Kayura as she tried to leave. The dynasty gate was destroyed.

--

After the fight, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars shed their sailor fukus for they no longer had the power to keep them. Ryo was just as eager to go skipping off to the Netherworld yet Rowen was hesitatant like Serena. Mia gave advice to the ronins while Raye and Serena continued to talk.

"Going inthere half cocked is exactly what Talpa wants you to do," said Mia. "If the Ancient is still out there, he'll help you."

"That's probably how I was able to get the armor of inferno," said Ryo. "That definently looked like his staff and there was no way I could transform with the other's help."

"Yeah, but he's the only one we know who is stronger than Talpa," said Rowen. "So come on, Ryo, who else could it have been?"

"I think I know what it was," said Raye. "Sailor Moon's Crystal. It has a lot of power."

"Well, even if my crystal helped," said Serena. "Maybe the Ancient has a younger brother or something you guys didn't know about it."

"What makes you say that?" asked Rowen.

"I saw someone that looked like the ancient the day I came looking for you," Serena explained. "But he didn't look like a ghost. He looked like a real person, with red hair."

"Red?" said Ryo. "But the Ancient--"

"It's white, I know," said Serena. "He came to us as a spirit the day we got here, but he's not the same guy I saw in the forest. Someone has to be acting in his place."

"Well, with his help or not," said Raye. "We've got no choice but to go to the Netherworld to save our friends. If we do it together, we'll be all right."

"That's the only way to do it," said Rowen. "Together."

Ryo, Rowen, Serena and Raye all put their hands in a circle to make their promise of unity before setting out on their quest to save the six captured heroes.

--

Rowen placed a bag in the back of Mia's jeep. "We haven't been to the city in a long time," said Yuli.

"this isn't exaclty a pleasure trip, Yuli," said Rowen.

"Yeah, I know," said Yuli as Rowen moved to closed the back door.

"Okay," said Rowen.

"White Blaze," said Ryo, calling for his tiger, but he didn't come. "White Blaze?"

"I think he's with Serena," said Rowen.

"That Meatball Head, does she have to be late for everything?" mutterred Raye, who was already in the front seat of the car, ready to go. She stuck her head out of the window and looked at Rowen. "Can you go get her, Rowen?"

"No problem," said Rowen and he walked to the back to find her. She was sitting on the grass, leaning against Whiteblaze.

"Sahrena?" Rowen mumbled, coming up behind her.

Serena gasped, hearing her voice. She rubbed her eyes. "Oh, is it time to go?"

"Yeah," said Rowen, "hey are you okay?"

Serena stood up and turned around. She forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Rowen walked closer to her and he hugged her. "Hey dont' worry, Sahrena. We'll get our friends back."

Serena nodded. "Okay."

"Come on, let's go," said Rowen, stepping back with his arm around her. He led her to the jeep with White Blaze right behind them.

White Blaze growled and Serena looked down at him.

"What is it, White Blaze?" said Serena.

There was the familiar jingling of rings and person dressed up in robes and a hat started walking to them. Mia looked on in shock from the driver's seat.

"I don't beleive it," she said.

"Is that the ancient?" said Rowen.

"No," said Serena. "It's the guy I saw from the forest. But how did he find us?"

The man came closer and everyone but Serena and Raye recognized him as Anubis, the former warlord of Cruelty. Mia came out of the jeep, followed by Raye.

"It's been a long time, Ryo of Wildfire," said Anubis.

"Anubis, you're alive?" mumbled Ryo.

"Who?" said Raye.

Anubis introduced himself Serena and Raye, explaining his dark past with the evil dynasty and how he changed. Ryo gazed at the staff in surprise.

"So that's the staff of the Ancient one, huh?" said Ryo.

"Yes, I'm still learning its power but my heart is ready," answered Anubis.

"Sorry, Anubis," said Rowen, "but how do we know this isn't a trick? Right, Ryo?"

"True," said Ryo.

"I understand," said Anubis, "I know that no good can come from the evil of the dynasty but I now follow the will of the Ancient One. Know that I cannot protect you from every danger though. You must be careful of Lady Kayura, she is treacherous."

"Yeah, we know about her," said Ryo. "But we're on a mission to save our friends from Talpa."

"There is a difference between dedication and recklessness," Anubis looked at Ryo and then back to the water. "The Dynasty is not hte same world you know. Common sense and logic will only get you so far. You must be wary or you will fall into Talpa's traps."

"I know that," insisted Ryo, stepping up next ot Anubis. "But if we dont' do something soon, Talpa will finish off anyway."

"Yet if you leap without looking the game will be over before you've even begun to play," Anubis counselled.

"But Anubis," said Serena, "we really haven't had a chance to warm up for this game. We've got to find away in. Can't you help us?"

"All rigbht," said Anubis, putting his hat back on. "If you are that determined I will not block you. Just remember what you've learned thus far. I will help you all I can." Anubis walked away and the two ronins looked on in amazement.

"Wow, I guess Anubis really has changed, huh?" said Rowen.

"Yes," Ryo said with a smile, "he has."

--

The two ronins and sailor scouts rode up with Mia and Yuli tothe city and they were intercepted by Lady Kayura. They quickly transformed to fight with her. She was a tough opponent. Whiteblaze scratched her, angering Lady Kaura more. It seemed for a moment she got the best of them when Anubis showed up

"It's Anubis," Sailor Moon called out.

Anubis threw down the staff and a pillar of light appeared. Ryo, Rowen, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and White Blaze traveled up the pillar of light up to the Netherworld.

"They are free because you cannot enter the purest of light," said Anubis

"Well, it's lucky for them you arrived," said Lady Kayura. "Oh, but I will get them, and don't you forget it."

Anubis stood and watched the four four humans and Whiteblaze travel to the Netherworld. They only had each other now.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Into the Netherworld

**New Friends and New Enemies**

**Chapter 8**

**Into the Netherworld**

The four made it to the Netherworld on separate sides. Rowen woke up, rubbed his head and saw Sailor Moon standing in a twinkling field with White Blaze at her side. "Darien," she whispered, "please be all right."

"Saylah Moon?" Rowen put his hand on her shoulder. "Who's Darien?"

"Oh, he's…a friend of mine." She answered. "Long story."

"Ah. I see, part of the thousand year one, huh?"

She nodded, "He was a prince from Earth when I lived in the Moon Kingdom. We were in love and he died trying to protect me. Then I killed myself." She wasn't sure why she was telling Rowen all this, but it felt good to get off her chest.

"Why?" Rowen questioned. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"I wasn't a sailor scout like the other four," Sailor Moon answered. "I didn't know how to fight back. I also didn't want to live without Darien. I loved him too much."

"Do you love him now?" Rowen inquired.

Sailor Moon looked at him as if the question bothered her. Rowen quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, Saylah Moon—I shouldn't--,"

"That's all right, Rowen," Sailor Moon waved her hand and sighed. "I never really thought of it until you asked me. Well, it's a funny story actually. I knew Darien before we got our memories of the Moon Kingdom back and we didn't really get a long that well. I couldn't stand him. He would always call me Meatball Head."

Rowen chuckled in his hand. "Meatball Head?"

"Oh, go ahead and laugh," Sailor Moon muttered, but she grinned anyway. "He called me Meatball Head because of the way I did my hair." She pointed to the pair of buns to the sides of her head.

"Meatballs, huh?" Rowen inquired. "I think they add character."

Sailor Moon gawked at him. "Oh you're just saying that…"

"No, I'm serious," Rowen insisted. "I never would've thought of calling you Meatball Head. So, if you two were destined to be together…you'd think he'd call you something else besides 'Meatball Head.' Like cupcake or princess or something."

"Yeah…well…it used to really bother me. Then I became Sailor Moon and I started to fight the Negaverse on my own for a while before I found the other scouts. But then…I met…_him._"

"Who?"

Sailor Moon sighed, "Tuxedo Mask. He's a masked fighter in a cape and top hat and I fell for him the moment I first laid eyes on him."

"Sounds like a guy from a circus," Rowen joked.

"Hey!" she snapped, shocking Rowen.

"Sorry."

"Tuxedo Mask always popped up the second I was in danger," Sailor Moon went on. "Just when I thought my scouting days were over—_swoosh!—_" she pretended to throw a rose the way Tuxedo Mask had many times. "Saved by the rose!"

Rowen fought back the mad desire to laugh. 'Rose?' he thought.

"Then one time before Sailor Venus came to join us, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and I were in big trouble with two goons from the Negaverse. I was waiting and hoping for Tuxedo Mask to show up but he never came. But I guess it turned our all right because Sailor Venus saved us. We were supposed to have a scout meeting the next day after school and I was late. Again. But on my way to the meeting, I saw Darien and I decided to give him a hard time so I made a joke about seeing a bee on his back and slapped him."

Rowen grinned. "That's funny."

"Yeah…but he didn't seem to think so," Sailor Moon said. "He was hurt, bad."

"Injured? How?"

"I'm not exactly sure but he was bleeding," Sailor Moon answered. "So I decided to follow him."

"Let me guess," said Rowen. "You find out the guy you can't stand is your dreamboat, huh?"

"Bingo," Sailor Moon nodded. "I could not believe it…then he got hurt even more. That was when we got the Silver Crystal and learned that I was the Moon Princess and Darien was Prince Darien from all those years ago. Unfortunately, after I got my memory back, the Negaverse took Darien away and turned him against us."

"I'm sorry, Saylah Moon," Rowen sympathized.

"Not as sorry as I am," Sailor Moon frowned. "I was able to break the spell once but Beryl took him again." She rubbed her head. "Well, I'm still not sure if I love Darien like I did. Beryl snatched him before we even had five minutes to ourselves. It all happened too fast for me. But I know I care for Darien very much and he is a friend to the sailor scouts. We have to get him back."

"WE will, Saylah Moon," Rowen insisted. "We'll help you get your friends back."

"I wonder why mother didn't just kill Queen Beryl when she had the chance," Sailor Moon muttered.

"Maybe she tried but didn't have the strength," Rowen suggested. "Saylah Moon, I have a question. Who was your father? Where does he fit through all this?"

"I don't understand?" she looked up at him.

"Well, you would think he'd be there too," Rowen said. "To help stop the Negaverse that day."

"I never knew my father, Rowen," Sailor Moon said sadly. "All I remember from my previous life was living on the Moon Kingdom, being raised by my mother."

"Did she ever say anything about him?"

"Well, she told me he was a warrior from Earth," Sailor Moon answered. "But now that you brought it up, I remember that he had blue eyes. That's all. He was a warrior with blue eyes."

"Blue eyes?"

"Yeah," Sailor Moon nodded. "Too bad he wasn't at the Moon Kingdom that day. I was just thinking…with Darien gone, who's going to come for me when I'm trouble? Tuxedo Mask always showed up when I needed him."

"Well, I guess if he can't do it," Rowen began, "I'll do it for him."

"Thank you Rowen," Sailor Moon said, "but even if you were to get a cape and everything you'd still--,"

"I know I can't replace Darien," Rowen stated, "and I don't mean to. Just know that the Ronin Warriors are going to help you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sailor Moon forced a smile and rubbed White Blaze behind the ears.

"White Blaze really likes you," Rowen smiled, holding his chin.

"Yeah…it's weird. I feel like I know him. I guess I just have a way with animals."

"Let's go find Ryo and Saylah Mars," Rowen said. "If this the Nethahworld, we have got to stay togethah."

--

Sailor Mars leaned over a sleeping Ryo wearing his subarmor in the Netherworld. "Ryo?"

Ryo grimaced and sat up. "Sailor Mars, did we make it?"

"If this is the netherworld," Sailor Mars said, "I think we have."

"How?"

"Anubis must've sent us here," she answered. "Hey, I see Rowen and Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon and Rowen walked to Sailor Mars and Ryo with White Blaze. "Rowen, did we make it to the netherworld?"

"Seems that way," he answered, reaching out his hand to help his to feet.

"Yeah, how can a place of evil look so, so pretty?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"I know we're not in the human world, that's for sure." Rowen said.

A gate opened up in front of them and many Netherspirits start flying around.

"A Dynasty gate!" Ryo shouted.

"What are those?" Sailor Moon asked, pointing at the whispy figures flying around.

"Netherspirits," Rowen said. "We're definitely in the Netherrealm now!"

A giant Nether spirit's face appeared in front of the four. "Welcome to the City of Desire. The capital of the Netherworld."

"capital?" Ryo demanded.

"City of Desire?" Rowen added.

"A city of pleasure where those are chosen are free to do whatever they wish. All of your desires shall be fulfilled." He appeared right next to Ryo's head. Ryo stared out in surprise. "Any wish you want. Even to become the king of the human realm." The Dynasty spirit went back in front of them. "Your friends are waiting for you with our Lord Master Talpa. Come. Enter the City of the Desire. The land of pleasure, you have the right, you know. That armor of yours proves it all."

"Shut up, Nether sprit!" Rowen snapped. "You think we believe a word you say?"

The Nether sprit laughed. "My, my. I wonder how long you can keep that attitude up. If you're going to be reject the City of Desire, you will have to endure hell right here. You will regret it."

"I've heard enough!" Sailor Mars yelled, taking out a charm. "EVIL SPIRITS DISPERSE!"

She threw the charm at the Dynasty sprit and he disappeared with the others flying around.

"Those guys give me the creeps," Sailor Mars muttered.

"Yeah, me too," Ryo added.

--

Within the dungeons, Kento, Cye and Sage are hanging from their chains as Netherspirits torture them with energy bolts. Talpa walked inside and laughed. "Enough Netherspirits!"

The Netherspirits ceased torturing their bodies, but Talpa was just about to torture their ears.

"I have good news, Ronin Warriors," Talpa said. "Wildfire and Strata are on their way."

"You can be sure we will stop you, Talpa!" Sage snapped.

"Such bravery," Talpa said. "But that will be your undoing. Soon they will suffer the same fate as you three! They will submit to me!"

"I don't remember submitting to you," Kento said.

"You forget, your powers assist me now."

"That's a lie!" Cye shouted.

"The sword is drawing out your powers and converting it to an evil power!" Talpa yelled.

"What?" said Sage.

"Do it, Netherspirits!"

The four were attacked with more energy and they scream in pain. The scouts lying in the other dungeon could hear them.

--

"Sage," Sailor Jupiter whispered, "no!"

"What's happening to them?" Sailor Venus inquired.

The wall opened up and who should walk in but the evil ugly Queen Beryl herself. "Beryl!" Mercury gasped.

"Tell us what Talpa is doing to Kento and the others!" Venus ordered.

"Talpa has a plan to defeat the other two Ronin Warriors and your remaining Sailor Soldiers," she answered with a grin. "They have entered our realm."

"They're already here?" Sailor Jupiter inquired. "Well, get ready for a fight, Beryl!"

"We knew they'd come for us," Sailor Mercury said.

"Talpa is going to use the powers of Torrent, Halo and Hardrock against Wildfire and Strata," Queen Beryl said excitedly. "He is creating a sword now as we speak…ah…listen to the foolish boys scream. Music to my ears."

"Can it!" Jupiter hissed.

"So, I bet you're here to do the same to us, huh Beryl?" Mercury demanded. "Going to make a magic wand out of our powers and use it against Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars?"

"Now why would I want your pathetic powers when I'm so close to getting the crystal?" Beryl demanded. "The powers from Torrent, Halo and Hardrock will be enough to stop Wildfire and Strata then Talpa will have all five armors back in his possession and I will get the crystal!"

"Not if the combined powers of the Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors can do anything about it!" Venus hissed.

"Yeah, you just wait until Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars get here with the other two Ronin Warriors," Sailor Jupiter threatened. "We're going to stop you and Talpa!"

"Silence!" She raised her hand and hit them with a powerful energy blast. The three scouts shrieked as they were slammed against the hard, cold stonewall. "Try as you might, sailor brats, but you cannot defeat me now. I am stronger than I have ever been now that I have joined forces with Emperor Talpa. He is draining their energy to make a sword and he will give it to Dala so he may bring Wildfire and Strata here. Even if they do manage to stop Dala and they come to the castle, Halo, Hardrock and Torrent won't even have the energy to fight! You might as well give up now because you have no hope." She laughed and left the dungeon.

Sailor Jupiter fought to push herself up. "We have to believe Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars can make it."

"What about Cye and the others?" Mercury asked weakly.

"We've got to believe that even though Talpa will make a sword out of their armors power they can still fight," Sailor Venus said. "Believe in them…that's all we can do right now."

"Hang in there, Sage," Sailor Jupiter whispered, "oh…"

Low on energy themselves, the three fainted.

--

"I heard the girls," Cye said, turning his head. "They're in trouble!"

"Is Beryl going to make a weapon out of their powers too?" Sage demanded.

"There is no need for that," Talpa said, admiring the new sword made up from the powers of Hardrock, Halo and Torrent. "This sword shall be enough. We'll sustain the scouts' powers…for now."

"Oh, you're so kind," Kento muttered.

"Big mistake, Talpa," said Sage, "because even if you take our armors' power, the scouts may still have a chance with theirs! We're going get out of here and stop you then you will wish you drained their energy when you had the chance!"

"Beryl will get the Silver Crystal in no time," said Talpa, "why would she bother with the scouts' powers?"

"They may be three weak girls to you, Talpa," Kento snapped, "but they're stronger than you think! We saw what they did to your tin soldiers! They made scrap metal out of them."

"Yeah, just wait until we're all united," Cye cried, "We will put an end to your evil reign!"

"Even if all of us Ronin Warriors were destroyed," Sage yelled, "we will be sure to bury you first!"

"Prepare yourself!" Kento added with a growl.

"How dare you?!" Talpa roared. "You annoying little pests. Know that their days are numbered as the Sword of Doom shall leave them hanging their neck. Nether Spirits! Show them the fury of my wrath!"

The Netherspirits began to hit them with dark energy and one by one, the gargoyles' mouths closed over Kento, Cye and Sage.

"Stay alive!" Sage yelled. "RYO! AHH!"

--

As Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon rode on White Blaze, Ryo and Rowen ran after them on foot. Ryo stopped suddenly.

"What's up, Ryo?" Rowen inquired.

"I heard Sage," Ryo answered.

"Really?" Sailor Mars inquired as White Blaze stopped as well.

"Yeah."

"I heard him too," said Rowen.

"Did he happen to say anything about the other scouts?" Sailor Moon asked hopefully.

Rowen shook his head. "But we're close."

"Let's hurry," Ryo urged.

"Good thinking," Sailor Moon said, "quickly, White Blaze!"

White Blaze took off faster and Sailor Moon held tight to his thick fur for leverage. She felt Sailor Mars tighten her arms around her waist. 'Hold on scouts, we're on our way.'

--

Lady Kayura walked to Dala sitting on his throne outside the castle. "What do you want, Kayura?" he demanded.

"Dala," she said, holding out her arms. She conjured the Sword of Doom and twirled it around her body quickly, obviously showing off her sword handling abilities.

"Impressive!" Dala exclaimed.

"Heads up!" she cried, tossing it to him. Dala caught it at the hilt and looked at it.

"What a powerful sword," he said.

"A gift from Master Talpa," Kayura explained. "Use it to capture Wildfire and Strata, and those two pesky sailor soldiers with them."

"Yes…I can feel its power," he stood up. "I will get Wildfire and Strata for Talpa!"

"One of the Sailor Scouts will have something called the Silver Imperial Crystal with her," Kayura went on. "Queen Beryl demands that you collect it. Kill her if you have to get it."

"Very well."

"Best of luck," Kayura said as she turned around and left in a ball of pink light and appearing in a secluded room in the castle. Her armor began to glow as it disappeared from her and she was clothed in a kimono. Thoughts interned her mind about what she was doing. 'I don't understand this. I'm starting to question all that I do, all that Master Talpa and Queen Beryl ask of me! No, what am I saying. They're right. Everything they have told me is right. I must push these traitorous thoughts out of my mind before they find out.'

Queen Beryl and Talpa stepped inside the room. She knelt down in front of them.

"Master Talpa. Queen Beryl." She said. "How may I serve you?"

"We just wanted to congratulate you on your progress, Kayura," Queen Beryl answered. "You have done well, better than many of my own minions."

"You are much too kind, my queen," Lady Kayura bowed her head.

"I see power in your eyes," Talpa added.

"I am here only to serve you, Master Talpa. Queen Beryl."

--

Dala's army of Dynasty Soldiers and Negaverse monsters headed out of the city toward the outnumbered pair Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors. "Forward army of Darkness!" Dala ordered. "Destroy the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts with them! Get their armor and the Silver Crystal!" He let out a magical, evil laugh and the mob raged onward.

"STOP!" Sailor Mars shrieked, pulling on Sailor Moon's back flap. "Make White Blaze stop running, Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mars, what's wrong?" Sailor Moon inquired as White Blaze stopped. She frowned at her. "This is a bad time for a potty break. You should've gone before we left!"

"Shut up!" she yelled, jumping off the white tiger. "That's not it…there's an army of soldiers coming right this way. I can feel their presence!"

"Really?" Ryo walked up behind her.

"Yeah." She answered. "Thousands of them."

White Blaze started growling and Sailor Moon stroked his fur. "Steady, White Blaze," she coaxed.

"I see them!" Rowen yelled, pointing at the army. "Dynasty Soldiers!"

"And Negaverse Monsters too?!" Sailor Moon demanded. "We don't have time for this. We have to save our friends!" She got off of White Blaze. The army was getting closer.

"Whoa, these guys are playing for keeps," said Ryo.

"Yeah, but so are we, Ryo," Rowen stated.

Ryo and Rowen called upon their armors of Wildfire and Strata.

"Any ideas, Rowen?" Ryo asked.

"The best way is straight through the middle," Rowen answered.

"Middle, huh," Ryo connected his swords of Wildfire together. "Sailor Mars, I want you to hit me with your fire technique."

"What?" Sailor Mars demanded in surprise.

"I think Ryo asked you to light his fire for him, Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon cracked.

"Shut up, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars snapped.

"Just do it," Ryo urged. "It will give me the power to get through them!"

"Huh?" Sailor Mars remembered about what happened in her dream. She had hit Ryo with her fire ignite and it gave him the power to cut through a rock. Perhaps it will give them an advantage now? Sailor Mars nodded. "You got it, Ryo!" She closed her eyes and gathered all the fire energy she could muster from inside herself.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE! Do it, Ryo!"

Her fire swarmed to Ryo, adding power to his armor. "That's more like it! FLARE UP NOW!"

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"

Their attacks flew to the many evil soldiers and it took out some of the Dynasty Soldiers and the Negaverse Monsters, but it was not enough to destroy them all, including Dala standing in the back of the rows. The army charged toward the four and began to surround them.

"Wildfire and Strata, come to Dala quickly." Dala said, watching the battle. "Then I will end it for you with my Sword of Doom!"

"There's no end to them!" Ryo grunted.

"Sailor Moon, you might want to take out your wand!" Sailor Mars cried.

But Sailor Moon looked to be in a trance. This was not the time for her to be spacing out!

"Sailor Moon? Come on!" Sailor Mars urged. "The wand…hurry!"

"I need not the wand at this time, Sailor Mars," Sailor Moon replied her voice beginning to echo. She closed her eyes, put her fingers together and started to chant.

"What?" Sailor Mars muttered. "Sailor Moon, come on! This is no time to space out!"

"We're surrounded," said Rowen.

"Come and get us, metal heads!" Ryo taunted.

Sailor Moon looked up and focused on Dala. "He is the one who brought them here. We have to get through them before we can stop him."

Ryo and Rowen began to fight them at close range. Sailor Mars attacked with her charms and fire but Sailor Moon stood still as if she had forgotten to move. Just as two Dynasty Soldiers ran toward her with a spear to run her through from the back and the front, she ducked and the Dynasty Soldiers got each other. Sailor Moon grabbed one the weapons and fought wielded the spear as if she had been trained with it her whole life. She cut a Dynasty Soldier in half from between its legs and up through its head and moved so fast that many of the minions ended up getting each other instead of Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, where did you learn to fight like that?" Sailor Mars inquired, coming closer to her.

Sailor Moon blinked and realized she was holding the heavy staff in her hands. She was suddenly uable to hold onto it any longer and she dropped it.

"Sailor Moon?" said Sailor Mars again. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," said Sailor Moon. "I just had a feeling that I had to clear a path for Rowen and Ryo.

Sailor Moon cut through the lines of the Dynasty Soldiers and Negaverse Monsters until they reached Dala. "Strata and Wildfire," said Wildfire, "I appreciate that you made it all this way. My sword."

A Dynasty soldier threw the Sword of doom to Dala.

"I was getting tired of waiting."

Dala laughed and jumped toward Dala. Ryo stood ready and with his swords. Fighting against Dala with his strange sword was not easy for him. Dala cut the ground a quake formed, running to the four. They jumped out of the way.

"Ryo, what is it?" Sailor Mars asked.

"It repelled my sword," he answered.

"This is no ordinary sword," Dala said. "Within this sword dwells the power of your friends' armor. Hardrock, Torrent and Halo."

"Their power?" Rowen gasped.

"That's right," Dala said excitedly. "Those three face a long and peaceful sleep deep within the castle dungeon."

"What?" Ryo inquired.

"You lie!" Sailor Moon shouted.

--

Back at the castle where Kento, Sage and Cye were hanging in the dungeons, Kento was struggling to break threw his chains. "Damn!" he cursed.

"Stop it, Kento!" Sage ordered.

"Am I just supposed to do nothing?" Kento demanded incredulously.

"Even you cannot break through those chains," Sage answered softly. "You'll just be wasting your strength."

"Come to think of it," Kento said, "I feel like my strength is draining away."

"I bet this tower is sucking our power out of us," said Cye.

"We have to save our strength until we need it." Sage told them.

"What if that time never comes?" Kento questioned.

"Don't hope," Cye said. "Our chance will come."

"Cye's right," Sage agreed. "If we lose hope, even if our we get our chance, we'll miss it. We wait. If we wait, that time will come."

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime, Sage?" Kento argued. "Tell jokes?"

Cye laughed. "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea!"

Kento groaned, "I wonder if Sailor Venus and the other scouts are having as much as a fun time as we are. Damn! Ryo! Ryo, get me out of here, man!"

"I know," Cye suggested, "we can talk about the Sailor Scouts to get our minds off this."

"Oh yeah!" Kento laughed. "If there's anything that can get my mind off of this besides food it would be girls!"

Kento and Cye groaned. "Oh, Kento…"

--

The three warlords and Prince Darien stood before Beryl and Talpa in the throne room.

"My queen," Prince Darien began, "Sailor Moon and the others will be here shortly."

"Then that must mean Ryo and Rowen are close enough to create the mystical white armor," said Dais.

"Master Talpa, Queen Beryl," Kale stepped forward, "send us to them so that we will stop them."

"No need," Talpa answered. "I have a plan. Badamon."

A blue floating flame came through the room. Darien and the three warlords stared at it as the flame grew to Lord Badamon. "At your service, Master Talpa."

"It's him!" Kale exclaimed.

"Badamon, lord of the Netherspirits," said Dais.

"It's been a while, my dear warlords," Lord Badamon nodded. He saw Queen Beryl sitting next to Talpa. "Talpa, who is this?"

Talpa gestured to Beryl. "This would be my queen, Beryl from the Negaverse. She is going to help me in my evil plans."

"How?"

"The Dynasty not the only place without enemies," Queen Beryl answered. "I have sided with Talpa to help him destroy the Ronin Warriors and in return he will help me stop the Sailor Soldiers so I may obtain the silver crystal. With it, not only will Talpa have the power to rule the mortal realm, but the whole universe."

"You couldn't have chosen a better queen, Emperor Talpa," Lord Badamon said in respect.

"I know," Talpa said. "Badamon, the three seem to fear the white armor."

"Master, I would not call it fear," Sekhmet insisted quickly as if he had been offended, "if we can just control it…"

"Enough!" Talpa barked. "Badamon. Tell us about the White Armor and how it can be used."

"Yes sire. The White Armor is originally called the Inferno Armor," Badamon informed. "It once belonged to the first Ronin Warrior, Hariel. Legend says it was created as one of that brought light in a time when the world was ruled by the darkness and hatred dwelling in the human spirit."

"Ahh, interesting," commented Beryl.

--

"What's the matter?" Dala demanded. "Why don't you bring out the White Inferno Armor?"

"Inferno?" Ryo inquired.

"That's right, your new armor," Dala said. "But the way you are right now you're not able to activate that armor."

"How can you be so sure?" Ryo snapped.

"Yeah, bucket head!" Sailor Mars added.

"I know," continued Dala, "if your armor were to be activated you would be sucking the power of your three captured friends. What will happen to those weak little insects?"

Sailor Moon summoned her wand and held it out in front of her. "I will not listen to you talk about the Ronin Warriors that way! COSMIC MOON POWER!"

Bala underestimated the power of Sailor Moon and he was thrown backward and the Dynasty Soldiers around him were destroyed. Weakened, but not yet killed, he pushed himself back to his feet and walked toward the four. His armor was smoking.

"So, Sailor Moon, that must be the power of the Silver Crystal Queen Beryl wants so badly," he said. "I can see why. It was almost a match for my sword. After I tear the armors from Wildfire and Strata over there, I'm taking your precious jewel too!"

--

"The armor of Inferno certainly has a power of destruction," Kale said.

"You have only see a small part of its power," Badamon advised. "No one has seen what else it could do. But according to the legend when the whole armor reveals its power the mortal world will face its end."

"That's crazy!" Sekhmet shouted.

"Yeah," Darien added.

"The darkness that humans crave, the evil that dwells in the human spirit. The only way to erase that is to return everything to noting. As such the light of the Inferno Armor will destroy everything."

"It doesn't bring light to darkness?" Kale inquired.

"Rather than saves people," Sekhmet added, "that armor destroys people."

"Unbelievable," said Darien.

"Destruction leads to nothingness," Badamon went on. "And people will be created from noting. Every several hundred years, no, thousand years…that process repeats itself."

"Being able to freely wield that power," Talpa said, clenching his fist in excitement, "would make it easy to destroy the human world. I want it. I want the inferno armor!"

"I agree with you, my emperor," Queen Beryl breathed, leaning toward him. "That armor can be as powerful as the Silver Crystal, if not more. A thousand years ago, I only saw a _fraction _of what it could do when Serenity decided to trap me inside of it! The Inferno Armor _and _the Silver Imperium Crystal, will be our ticket on our road to victory!"

"In due time," Badamon said, "my emperor, my queen."

--

"I'll go save the others," Rowen said, shooting an arrow at a Dynasty Soldier. "When our light comes togethah, transform in the white armor without hesitation."

"If I do that," Ryo began, "Sage and the others will die!"

"Have faith in their strength," Rowen insisted and he took off on a Dynasty horse.

"Don't worry," said Serena. "Why have the armor if you're not suposed to use it?"

"Rowen!" Ryo cried.

"Have a taste of the sword made from the powers of your friends!" Dala exclaimed, swinging the sword at Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Ryo and they jumped away. "Must be exquisite."

"You reject from a metal workshop," Mars hissed, clenching her fist. "I'm going to burn you to smithereens!"

"Go ahead and give it a try," Dala challenged.

"Mars, no!" Ryo pleaded. "You can't!"

"They don't call me the Soldier of War for nothing!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Dala laughed as he simply blocked her attack with his sword. "You'll be the first to taste the sword!" he pulled it back. "Do you recall this technique, Wildfire?"

"Look out!" Sailor Moon cried.

"What's that?" Sailor Mars asked as Cye's attack went flying toward her. "No!"

"That's Cye's Super Wave Smasher!" Ryo exclaimed.

Sailor Mars screamed and flew back into a boulder. Sailor Moon crouched down to her side. "Sailor Mars, speak to me!"

"It was like," Sailor Mars mumbled, "being attacked by Mercury's bubbles to the maximum level…oh…"

"Mars!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Torrent's technique reminds you of your captured Sailor Mercury, doesn't it? You must feel that you are being attacked by your sailor scouts too, don't you, Sailor Moon? Sailor Mars?" Dala said. "I can kill two birds with one stone! Here's another!" He performs the Iron Rock Crusher.

"Sailor Moon, look out!" Ryo yelled as he jumped in front of her and crossed his swords together. "It's Kento's Iron Rock Crusher!"

"Last but not least," Bala pulled the sword up and began to perform Sage's attack.

"Move!" Ryo urged as he and Sailor Moon each took an arm of Sailor Mars and they jumped out of the way.

"That was like Jupiter's Thunder Crash!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Sage's Thunderbolt Cut," Ryo muttered.

"How does it felt to be smashed down by the powers of your own friends?" Bala demanded.

Four different colored beams of light came swarming to Sailor Moon and Ryo.

"Ryo, create the armor of Inferno!" she commanded.

"No, I can't!" Ryo exclaimed. "You fools, turn back! Rowen, how could you let them?"

The light went around Ryo and created the mystical armor of inferno.

"This is the armor of inferno?" Dala inquired. "I challenge you!" He charged toward Sailor Moon and Ryo. The two hold their ground.

Dala brought his sword down to Ryo's and he pushed him away with his two soul swords of fervor. The sword flashed.

"What? No!" Dala exclaimed. "My sword lost its power!"

"It never belonged to you in the first place, Dala! Be sure to tell Talpa the same!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Now, Ryo! Together! COSMIC MOON POWER!"

"RAGE OF INFERNO!"

"NO!"

The light from Sailor Moon's crystal swirled around Ryo's powerful Inferno attack and destroyed Dala and the rest of the army. In a wave of fire, the white armor disappeared from Ryo and left him in his armor of wildfire. He turned to Sailor Moon.

"That was awesome, Ryo," said Sailor Moon with a grin.

"Thanks," said Ryo. "We should find Rowen."

"Yeah, I hope he's all right. White Blaze, come!" Sailor Moon commanded. White Blaze hurried to her side and she climbed upon his back.

Sailor Mars began to stir.

"Sailor Mars!" Ryo turned around and ran to help her up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she said weakly. "It's not safe here. We have to find cover."

--

Rowen tried to free him from the chains the Dynasty Soldiers were binding him with. "Let…me…go!"

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon's tiara smashed through the soldiers and they fell lifeless to the ground, making the chains loose around Rowen.

Rowen pushed the chains off him and looked at Sailor Moon. "Thank you, Saylah Moon."

"Are you all right, Rowen?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Rowen!"

"Sailor Moon!"

They turned to Ryo aiding Sailor Mars to walk. "That was so unlike you, Rowen," said Ryo.

Rowen laughed. "Come on, let's go get the others."

--

A cute little girl with blond pigtails was bouncing a ball with her father and beloved pet tiger watching. The ball got away from her and it fell over the edge behind some bushes.

"Uh oh!"

When she went to go retrieve it, her father grabbed her hand.

"Careful my little princess," the girl's father whispered. "If you jump in before looking the game would be over before you even begin to play."

"Hmm?"

He picked her up and pulled the bushes away to show her what was hidden behind them: a deep and quick flowing river. Her ball was floating on top of it. If she had run right through the bushes for it, she would have drowned.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"Princess, remember careful to look before you leap," he added.

"Papa, I love you explain things to me," she beamed. "You are so smart. I'll be sure to remember that."

"Come, my little princess," he continued, carrying her away from the river. "This is not safe. Play where it is safe. Don't rush into places you are unsure of."

"But what about my ball?" she inquired.

"Is your ball something you're willing to die over?" he asked answering her question with another. "If you were to drown in that river, how would you play with your ball?"

She gasped and chuckled. "I never thought of it that way, before, Papa!"

"But there are some things worth risking your life," he continued, stopping and looking at the sky. "Like the world, friendship. It is better for one person to die, than thousands of innocent lives, my princess. You are still young, but soon you will understand the importance of live, love and friendship."

"Remember the wise words of your father, dear," said her mother, walking up to them and petting their pet tiger. "One day we will not always be with you so you must remember all we have taught you."

"Mama!" she crawled out of her father's grasp and hugged her. "I won't forget. I love to listen to father speak."

The white tiger growled as if he were feeling neglected the girl laughed and hugged him. "I love to play with you too, White Blaze!" she climbed upon his back. "You are more fun to play with than an a silly ball. I know you won't get a way from me!"

Her father laughed. "Yes, he will make sure to keep you out of trouble when I'm not around, my little princess."

--

Rowen, Ryo, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars and White Blaze were resting underneath a building. Rowen and Sailor Mars leaned against pillars. Sailor Moon slept against White Blaze as if he were a huge pillow and Ryo rested on the other side of him. Sailor Moon was sleeping soundly as if she took naps with the white tiger hundreds of times. She had her pillow, blanket, and bed and stuffed animal all in one package.

Sailor Moon turned on her side and let out a contented sigh. "Let's go and play, White Blaze…" She mumbled words from her dream. "Be careful. Make sure I don't fall in the river."

White Blaze's ears twitched as the sound of footsteps came close. He let out a soft growl to alert the others and nonetheless, awaken them.

"What the?" Rowen inquired and Sailor Mars woke up, yawning.

Ryo opened his eyes and got up. "Huh? Easy, White Blaze, easy…" he put his hand against him.

Sailor Moon felt her whole bed move as White Blaze got up.. "What's going on? White Blaze, I'm not done snoozing yet…"

"Sailor Moon, shh!" Sailor Mars hushed, putting her palm over her mouth.

"Mars, what're you doing?" Sailor Moon demanded, her voice muffled by Mars' hand.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Something is coming. You're going to give us away!"

"Dere iz?"

"You think they saw us?" Rowen asked Ryo.

"Dunno," Ryo replied.

They sat quietly, waiting as two pairs of armored feet cam running toward right where they were sitting. Sailor Moon let out a small whine of surprise and Sailor Mars hushed her again. The Dynasty Soldiers got closer, closer and then, they took a left turn and kept on moving. Ryo and Rowen poked their heads out to check that the coast was clear.

"Whew," Ryo said.

"That was a close one," said Rowen. "No doubt about it, they're probably lookin' for us."

"Ready to take them on?" Ryo asked.

"Ready when you ah!" Rowen replied.

"Wait a sec, guys," Sailor Moon said, pushing Mars' hand away from her mouth. "I have an idea. I can get passed these guys without them knowing."

"Really?" Rowen asked, impressed. "How?"

"Disguise power, my dear Rowen!" Sailor Moon answered as if she was Sherlock Holms and she took out her disguise power pen. "I'll disguise myself as a Negaverse monster so I can sneak in the castle. If they sucked all the power dry from your friends' armor, the same will happen to you if we're not careful. I don't know about you, but that last battle took a lot out of me."

"But you don't even remember what happened," Sailor Mars said.

"Yeah, I know. But if we just run to Talpa's castle like this, they'll be sure to see us sometime soon," Sailor Moon continued. "And they're going to wear us out and waste our time before we get to the others. No time to play around. We need to get our friends out of there first and then we'll take Talpa and Beryl on. Did any of you guys listen to what Anubis said? If we leap without looking the game will be over before we even begin to play!" Sailor Moon groaned. "You two stay here and recover your strength."

"Hey, Sailor Moon, our friends are in trouble," Ryo argued. "We can't just sit here while you go off alone! How will you know you can get through?"

"She has a point, Ryo," Rowen said and he looked at Sailor Moon. "Are you going to go to Talpa's castle and send us some kind of signal or something?"

"I don't' expect you to wait here the whole time," Sailor Moon explained. "Just until you got all your strength back up and when that time comes, move quickly and carefully. You're not just facing the Dynasty here guys; it's the Negaverse too. The goons from the Negaverse can be really sneaky."

"Sailor Moon, I should go with you," Sailor Mars stated. "Does your pen have enough power to give us both disguises?"

"Only one way to find out," Sailor Moon smiled. "DISGUISE POWER! Turn us into Negaverse Monsters!" She held the pen over her head and the skirt, vest, and bows vanished from her sailor fuku, leaving her in her leotard. The leotard turned black and a cut came through between her breasts and on her hips. Her gloves shrank to her wrists, changing from white silky gloves into black fingerless fishnet and her boots to black. Her pigtails fell out and became a long blond Mohawk and her skin turned to silver as pale as the moon. Her moon earrings changed into skull to match the new decorations on the tips of her boots. After her disguise transformation was complete, she pointed the pen to Sailor Mars for the same transformation.

Sailor Mars new outfit was the same as Sailor Moon's only it was blood red in color. Pale purple replaced her natural skin and her lustrous black hair became black fire.

"Well, what do you think?" Sailor Moon asked finally.

Rowen and Ryo stared at them for a bit. White Blaze covered his eyes with his paws.

"Great disguise," Rowen said, clearing his throat. "They'll never know a thing." He looked at Ryo, who was still staring at Sailor Mars. "Ryo!" He gave him a hard nudge in the ribs.

"What the—Rowen—what was that for?" Ryo demanded. "Oh…very convincing. You look hot, Mars." He blushed and gasped, "I mean, uh, your hair that is. 'Cause it is on fire."

"My hair is on fire?" Sailor Mars asked, shocked. "I must've leaned against a torch or something…"

"Your hair is black fire," Rowen stated, pointing.

"Oh, wow!" She looked up and touched her hair. Indeed, it was black roaring fire.

"I always knew you were such a _hothead, _Mars!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Sailor Mars demanded. "When does the concert start, punkmiester!?"

"What?" Sailor Moon reached her hands to her hair, to find that most of it was no longer there. "My HAIR!"

Now it was Mars' turn to laugh. Sailor Moon cleared her throat.

"All right, we're going to take off now," she informed. "We'll try to clear a way for you."

"Good luck," Rowen wished.

"Thanks," Sailor Mars nodded. "Be careful, Rowen, Ryo."

Sailor Moon bent down and petted White Blaze. "You watch over the, White Blaze." With that, the two scouts disguised as demons from the Negaverse, ran out in hot pursuit.

"Who does she think she is?" Ryo demanded, leaning against a pillar. "Telling us what to do like that?"

"The princess of the moon," Rowen retorted. "Who else?"

"So?" Ryo questioned. "That's no reason."

"It will be better if we let them go first," Rowen insisted. "Besides, look on the bright side, Ryo. Maybe she'll knight us when this all over!"

**To Be Continued**


	9. Star Struck

**New Friends and New Enemies **

**Chapter 9**

**Star Struck**

--

Back at the Tokyo the scouts were familiar with, Artemis and Luna sat waiting for them to return at Raye's temple. It was dark and cloudy.

"Artemis, it's taking so long," Luna said, "why haven't they returned yet?"

"I'm not sure," Artemis answered. "I hope nothing happened to them. Luna, I wonder if we haven't trained the Sailor Scouts well enough. You think we sent them to fight Beryl too soon?"

"We did our best, Artemis," said Luna. "It's up to the scouts now. I just have this feeling, they might have gone somewhere else."

"Like where?" Artemis inquired.

"I don't know."

Luna looked up at the darkness circling in the sky. A Nether spirit flew out of the dark circle Artemis yelled in surprise.

"Luna! Did you see that?"

"What is that thing?" Luna inquired.

"I am not liking this one bit," Artemis meowed. "Sailors! Watch yourselves…wherever you are!"

--

Time was passing quickly. The real bad guys did not see through Sailor Moon's and Mars' convincing disguises as Negaverse Monsters. With every Dynasty Soldier or Negaverse Monster they came in contact with, they casually silenced them as if it were an accident. Getting to the castle entrance was a piece of cake. What they did not know was that Ryo and Rowen was not having as much luck.

"I hope Rowen and Ryo will find a safe way through the maze." Sailor Moon said.

"Yeah, let's hurry." They entered the castle and tried to make it look like they were actually bad guys.

"Now which way to the dungeon," Sailor Moon whispered as she turned down the hall. "This place is huge!"

"Let's split up," Sailor Mars suggested. "Contact me on the communicator if you find them, okay?"

"Got it!" Sailor Moon answered.

Sailor Moon went one way and Mars went the other. She stayed in her disguise even though it looked pretty vacant through the halls. 'I wonder if I'll run into Darien while I'm here? Should I search for him? No. I need to find the scouts first.'

--

Sailor Mars walked inside another room and instead of finding her old friends, she found Ryo in trouble with the three Ronin Warriors. "Ryo!"

"Sailor Mars," he winced. "Get out of here!"

"Ah, so that's where you went, Sailor Mars," Dais said, "thought you could infiltrate the castle in a disguise, did you? Seems that I underestimated you!"

Seeing she no longer needed it, Sailor Mars shredded her disguise and ran to Ryo and bent down to him. "Ryo?"

"You will meet the same fate as Wildfire!" Kale exclaimed. "BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!"

"Ryo, Mars!" Yuli yelled, running to them. The Jewel of Life twirled and began to glow, sending bright light to the warlords' eyes. They screamed and covered their faces.

"It stopped them," Sailor Mars whispered. "But how?"

"Pathetic," said Lady Kayura and a set of doors opened up. She stepped back. The light from the Jewel of Life continued to glow but it wasn't working on her. "That trick won't work on me."

"Let's see if this one will!" Sailor Mars snapped. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

--

"When will Sailor Moon come?" Jupiter demanded with a groan. "If she doesn't get here soon, I might forget all how to fight!"

"Be patient, Jupiter," Sailor Mercury chided. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Yeah, she's probably on her way right now."

The hidden door slid open and all the scouts saw was a monster with a Mohawk walk in. "It's a Negaverse goon!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Come to gloat, have you?"

"Where's Kento?" Venus demanded.

"Wait a second," the Negaverse creature began and the three scouts dog piled on her.

"Take this! And this!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, pounding the daylights out of the monster and pulling her leg.

"Ouch! That hurts! Stop, Jupiter! It's me! It's me, Sailor Moon! Stop it! That's enough!" the monster shouted. "Let go!"

"Wait until Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars gets here!" Venus cried.

"I _am _Sailor Moon!" Sailor moon shouted. "Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, it's me! Ow!"

"Huh?" Jupiter mumbled.

"Guys, it's Sailor Moon in a disguise!" Mercury exclaimed, using her visor and computer to do the calculations. "Stop!"

"Sailor Moon?" Venus inquired. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me!" Sailor Moon groaned, revealing her true self. "I used my disguise power to get in the castle."

"Oh, sorry, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter said, turning red. "We didn't recognize you."

Sailor Moon rubbed her head. "Let's get going. Mars and I split up looking for you."

"What about the two other warriors, are they all right?" Sailor Mercury inquired.

"Ryo and Rowen were okay the last time I saw them," she answered. "Come on, let's go."

"Have you found Sage and the other ronin warriors?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No."

"We've go to rescue them too!" Venus exclaimed. "They drained all their power!"

"I found them already," said a familiar voice behind them. "Looks like you found your friends, too, Saylah Moon."

"Rowen?" Sailor Moon turned around. "Rowen! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I ended up getting captured but it turned out just fine because it led me to Cye, Sage and Kento," Rowen answered, stepping aside.

"Sage!"

"Cye!"

"Kento!"

The three scouts pushed Sailor Moon out of the way so they could meet up with the once captured ronins. "Sage, are you all right?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I heard you guys scream a couple of times," said Mercury.

"We would've helped you if we could," Venus added.

"Thanks," Kento grinned. "But we're all right. Nothing a Ronin Warrior couldn't handle!"

"I sense that Ryo's in trouble," said Rowen. "We kept running into Kayura."

"Sailor Mars is probably with him now," Sailor Venus said. "Let's go!"

--

The water began to bubble and the four Ronin Warriors jumped out with the other four Sailor Scouts. They landed on the ground and announced their names.

"KENTO OF HARDROCK!"

"SAILOR VENUS!"

"CYE OF THE TORRENT!"

"SAILOR MERCURY!"

"SAGE OF HALO!"

"SAILOR JUPITER!"

"ROWEN OF STRATA!"

"SAILOR MOON!"

"I found them before you did, Sailor Mars," Sailor Moon bragged. "I should've known you'd be looking for Ryo!"

"Oh, shut up," Sailor Mars muttered.

"Sorry we're late," said Rowen. "We missed the exit on the freeway!"

"Yay! Ronin Warriors!" Yuli sang, jumping and throwing his arms in the air.

"Watch Yuli, you haven't seen my power lately, huh?" Kento asked.

"Kento," said Cye, "don't get so excited that you mess up."

"Kayura, this time we wont' fall for your tricks," Sage said.

"Now that we are united with the scouts," Rowen exclaimed, "we will show you what we can do!"

"You can bet on it!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Careful," Ryo warned. "She's nothing like we fought against before."

"Then you're up against me!" Kento ran after her and Kayura stayed where she stood. He threw many attacks to her and she dodged each one easily. "Sneaky one, huh?" She jumped over his head.

"Watch out, Kento!" Sailor Venus yelled. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

Kayura avoided the beam just as easily. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me."

"Our enemies are Talpa and Beryl," Sailor Moon muttered. "Move aside, Kayura. We don't have time to play with you anymore."

"If you want Talpa and Beryl," Kayura said, "You'll need to come through me. Even with all of you here, I still have the advantage."

"What?" Mercury asked.

"Kayura is right."

The group of scouts and ronins turned around as the water began to bubble. The three warlords came out of the water, hovering in midair at each end of the platforms.

"Lady Kayura, you should not get all the credit," Kale said. "We were the first to serve Talpa."

"Fine," she put her swords back in her sheaths.

Kento jumped toward Dais and Sailor Venus followed him. "Your mine, Dais!"

"Wait for me!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

Ryo, Cye and Kento both picked a warlord to fight with and Sailor Mars, Mercury and Venus went to them.

"Hold on, Cye," Sailor Mercury said, scanning the room. "It could be a trap."

"Right you are, Mercury," said Sekhmet.

"Huh?" all six of them demanded and they fell through trap doors under their feet. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon were left with Rowen and Sage.

"Hey! Cheaters!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"That was low," Sage muttered.

"We'll leave the last four for you, Kayura," said Kale and the three warlords vanished.

--

The Ronin Warriors slid down the water pipes first and the scouts fell right on top of them. "Thanks for the soft landing, Kento." Sailor Venus said.

"Uh, any time, babe." He groaned.

Cye fell out of the final pipe followed by Mercury. "Of all the tricks to pull," Cye muttered.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen," Sailor Mars said.

"Careful," Ryo warned. "They could still be here."

Kento turned to the slide he just came out of. "Hey, warlords. Come out and fight!" He chuckled and turned to Venus. "They're too scared to come out."

"Mercury can you find a way back to Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter?" Venus asked.

"Let me try," she took out her computer and began to do the coordinates. "This might take a while. The Netherworld energy seems to interfere with my computer."

"We don't have time!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

The water above them began to swirl and they felt a rumble. "Oh…Oh no," Kento said, turning around. "I—I can't swim!" Water gushed out of the opening Kento and Sailor Venus fell out of and pushed them further down.

"Cye! Do something!" Ryo yelled.

Sailor Mercury and Cye tried to swim through the fast currents as the others grabbed onto something.

"I'm going to help Cye find a way out of here," Sailor Mercury said. "You four just hang on."

"Hey, don't leave us hanging!" Kento shouted after them as they swam away.

"They'll find a way out, don't worry." Sailor Venus insisted. "We can always count on Mercury to get us out of jams."

"Yeah," Mars added.

Mercury's visor showed her an exit under water. She pointed the vent out to Cye and he used his attack to smash it through. The four hanging up on the surface felt the water come down.

"See, I knew Sailor Mercury wouldn't let us down!" Venus cried.

"But could they have found another way?" Kento inquired as they went down another slide, taking them further down under the castle. They fall out of the opening and grab onto the roots of a giant rotten tree.

"Everyone all right?" Kento inquired.

"What a rush," Sailor Mars muttered.

"Actually, Mars, I thought it was pretty fun!" Venus laughed.

"Where're Cye and Sailor Mercury?" Kento asked.

"Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Mars called.

"Down here!" Cye cried, hanging at the bottom of the tree with his trident and holding Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury, are you two okay?" Venus questioned.

"Yeah," she answered.

The root Cye's trident was hanging on started to give. Sailor Mercury gasped.

"This tree's rotten," Cye said.

The root broke off and Sailor Mercury and Cye fell down in the dark pit underneath them.

"Cye! Cye!" Kento cried out.

"No, Mercury!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Care to join your friends?" Sekhmet appeared in front of them.

"Sekhmet!" Ryo shouted.

Sekhmet pushed Sailor Mars and Ryo off the tree.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Ryo!"

"Your turn, Hardrock!" Dais appeared and knocked him off with Sailor Venus.

--

"Come and get me boys," Lady Kayura challenged.

"You've forgotten about us, Lady Kayura?" Jupiter demanded.

"Oh, of course not," Lady Kayura answered. "I have a friend I'd like to introduce to you. You probably already know him."

The doors opened again and who should enter the room but Prince Darien.

"Darien!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Ah, you _do _know each other," Lady Kayura said.

Jupiter stepped in front of Sailor Moon. "You're after the crystal, aren't you Darien? Well, if you think we're just going to give it to you then guess again, traitor!"

"Jupiter, I thought you'd remember the last time you went up against me," Darien muttered. "Even if you are the toughest of the Sailor Soldiers, you can't stop me!

"I won't easy on you this time, pal!" Sailor Jupiter snapped. "I learned a thing or two since I met Sage!"

"Jupiter, be careful!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Sage and Rowen teamed up against Lady Kayura while Jupiter fought with Darien. Sailor Moon could only stand and watch the whole thing happen.

"Queen Beryl wants the crystal and I will get it!" Darien exclaimed, withdrawing his sword and swinging in front of Jupiter. Jupiter backed up as he thrust his sword toward her to prevent from getting cut, but she wasn't fast enough and she got slashed on her side. She gasped and put her hand to her wound.

"You traitor!" she hissed, "oh…"

"No, Sailor Jupiter!" Sage gasped, pausing from attacking Lady Kayura.

"You should worry about yourself, Halo!" Lady Kayura snapped.

"I'm okay," Sailor Jupiter winced, limping out of the side. "Nice one, Darien. You traitor…" She fell to her knees and Sailor Moon bent down to her.

"Jupiter!" she cried. "Please, are you all right?"

"It's nothing," Sailor Jupiter insisted. "Really. I'll be all right…augh!"

"Darien, how could you?" Sailor Moon questioned. "You're supposed to be on our side. You came to help us many times—how could you betray us after everything we've been through?"

"I'd do the same thing to you without hesitating, Sailor Moon," Darien said, pointing his word at her. "Anything to get that crystal. Now give it to me now!"

"Don't listen to him, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter grimaced. "He's a traitor now!"

"Please, Darien, don't do this," Sailor Moon begged as she backed away.

"The crystal, now!" Darien brought his sword up ready to strike her. "If you wont' give it to me then I will just have to take it from you!"

"No!"

Sailor Moon heard something whiz past her ear and land between her and Darien. "Huh?" she looked down and for one crazy moment, hoped that Tuxedo Mask had come and she'll find a rose. Instead, the object that prevented Darien from hurting her was nothing like a rose.

"An arrow?" Sailor Moon asked.

--

"Cye, where are we?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "But I know we've fallen in another trap."

"Welcome, Torrent."

"Kale, Warlord of Corruption!" Cye exclaimed.

Sailor Mercury turned on her visor. "I hear him, but I can't see him anywhere in this pitch blackness."

Behind her, she heard Cye shout as Kale cut all over his armor. She gasped and turned. "Cye!"

"I see him!" Cye cried. He jumped toward him to get him and he vanished out of thin air. "He's gone?"

"I'll try to pinpoint his location," Sailor Mercury said, pressing the buttons on her mini computer.

"Try as much as you like," said Kale. "But you won't find me!"

--

Sailor Venus and Kento were fighting against Dais in another part of the castle. "I'll finish you off with my hands!" Kento growled.

"Enough of your bluster!" Dais exclaimed. "Don't' forget you are in the Netherworld."

"IT doesn't matter, tough guy," Sailor Venus said. "We'll stop you anyway! VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

The combined powers of Venus and Kento got rid of Dais.

"Yeah, we did it, Kento!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "Let's meet up with the others."

"I'm with ya," said Kento.

"Was that it?" Dais demanded.

"Huh?" Kento inquired. "How in the?"

Sailor Venus looked down and saw Dais' helmet pop out of the ground. "Kento!"

Kento turned and pushed her out of the way. "I'm sick of your tricks, Dais!"

Dais grew to the size of a giant. Sailor Venus backed away. "Unbelievable!"

"This is just an illusion," Kento told her, and himself so he would remember he was against the Warlord of Illusion. "It's not real! Can't be."

Let's see how real!" Dais shouted, bringing his now enormous fist to Kento and Sailor Venus. Kento pushed Sailor Venus down and took the hit.

"Kento!"

Dais smashed him into a rock. "Does the pain you feel real, Kento or is it just an illusion?"

--

Sailor Mars backed up against Ryo and looked around. "What's going on here?"

"I don't think I wanna know," Ryo said.

"Allow me to show you, Wildfire and Mars," said Sekhmet and the ground around them lifted up in a large purple wall of poison. Sailor Mars heard a loud hiss as it started to eat the heels off her shoes.

"Acid!" she cried, jumping on top of Ryo.

"Ah, Sailor Mars!" Ryo grunted. "Watch it!"

"I don't have armor, okay?" she demanded, climbing onto his shoulders.

"Well we should ask The Ancient to make you one!" Ryo sneered. "Or maybe some boots…how are you supposed to fight in those high heels anyway?"

"If you didn't run off to enter this place the hard way we wouldn't be in this mess right now!" Sailor Mars muttered as she sat on the square of his shoulders locked her legs around his neck and held onto the horns of his helmet.

"Well, I'm sorry, Miss Hothead, but I can't disguise myself into a bad guy whenever I want to!" Ryo snapped.

"Just shut up and stand still!" she snapped.

Sekhmet laughed. "If it will help, Wildfire, you can push her off and stand on her to buy you some time!"

"Oh shut up!" Sailor Mars yelled, nearly losing her balance. "Ah!" she held so tight on Ryo's neck that she nearly choked him.

"Mars…Mars you're choking me!"

"My venom will eat away your armor and sink into your flesh," Sekhmet said. "It wont' be long now."

"This is bad, this is bad," Sailor Mars chanted. "Ryo! Do something!"

"Like what?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" she yelled, looking down. "Oh no, the acid is getting higher!"

"You're a sailor scout, let's see you try something!"

"Fine!" she hissed. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Her blast of fire didn't do a single thing except almost made her lose her balance.

"Oh no, I don't believe it!" she cried.

"There is nothing you can do to my venom, girl," Sekhmet said.

A hole began to burn away the acid behind them from the Ancient One's staff and Sekhmet disappeared. The acid began to lower itself and disappear. Sailor Mars couldn't keep her legs in the air anymore and she fell off Ryo in surprise.

"The acid is disappearing!" she exclaimed, "Whoa!"

"Aren't you a graceful one," Ryo muttered.

"Shut up, Ryo!" she snapped.

"Looks like I made it in time," said Anubis. "Hurry, Wildfire."

"Come on, Sailor Mars, hurry up!" Ryo ordered.

"Wait!" Sailor Mars called.

--

"That it?" Dais demanded. "Let me end it for you!"

"No!" Sailor Venus cried. She put her arms in front of herself and just as Dais was about to finish her and Kento off, the light from the staff chased Dais away.

"It's been a long time, Hardrock," said Anubis.

"You're Anubis, Warlord of Cruelty," Kento said.

"Oh no, not another!" Sailor Venus groaned.

"Kento," said Ryo. "Anubis is on our side now!"

"Our side?" Kento mumbled.

"Well that's good news," Sailor Venus said.

--

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

To add the darkness that was already there, thick fog surrounded Cye and Sailor Mercury.

"Since we can't see him," Sailor Mercury said, "I'll make it so he won't see us either."

"Good thinking," Cye said.

"Think again, Sailor!" Kale yelled, cutting through the fog.

"Watch out!" Cye shouted.

Anubis threw the staff down in front of them and made Kale go away. Kento went to Cye. "You all right Cye?"

"Well I had to fight for my life from a dark warlord, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"How about you, Mercury?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. "Who's he?"

"Anubis." Mars answered for her. "He used to be a Dark Warlord but now he's a good guy."

"We could always use more of those," Sailor Mercury said.

--

"Get away from her!" Rowen shouted, rushing to Sailor Moon. "You're becoming to be a royal pain and I've only just met you! But Sailor Moon has told me more than I need to know about what happened."

"Out of my way, Strata," Darien muttered, bringing his sword down to Rowen's bow and Rowen blocked it.

"Not a chance," Rowen said. "I know how you always showed up when Sailor Moon needed you, but since you are so damn blind, I'm going to have to do it for you! I'm not going to let you harm Sailor Moon!"

"Rowen," Sailor Moon whispered.

"You can't stop me." Darien said.

"Don't undahestamate the powah of the armor Strata!" Rowen barked. "If you really loved Saylah Moon like you did a million years ago, you wouldn't be trying to destroy her. Yah not going to hurt Sailor Moon and I won't let you take the crystal either!" He pushed Darien away and loaded an arrow onto his bow. "I'm warning you, Mr. Top Hat, one step closer and I'll shoot. I'll do it!"

"Rowen, don't, please!" Sailor Moon pleaded. "Don't hurt him. You can't!"

"Saylah Moon, I know you have feelings for this guy," Rowen said, "but it looks like he's not returning any of them."

"He's been brainwashed, that's why," Sailor Moon insisted. "Don't shoot, please."

"What are you waiting for, Strata?" Darien demanded. "Afraid to fight Prince Darien of the Negaverse?"

"I'm not going to shoot you because out of respect of the Moon Princess wishes," Rowen insisted. "But if you do try to hurt her, Darien, I will fire!"

"Rowen, don't!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

Darien laughed and charged toward Rowen. Rowen pulled back on his arrow and let go.

"No!" Sailor Moon screamed, turning around and covering her eyes and waited for the sound of the arrow to strike Darien's armor and Darien to let out a shout of pain. Never. Never did Sailor Moon ever have to think she would have to be protected from Darien, who once used to protect her! 'This cannot be happening!' she told herself silently. 'Darien, please, wake up!'

Darien put his hand to his arm where Rowen shot him. "You…" He grunted and pulled the arrow out of his arm.

"That was a warning, Prince Darien." Rowen said, reaching for another arrow. "Don't make me use my Arrow Shockwave on you!"

Sailor Moon grabbed his arm. "Rowen, that's enough! You don't have to protect me from him!"

"Saylah Moon, I promised you I would protect you," Rowen said.

"But not this way, Rowen," Sailor Moon insisted. "He can still be freed by Beryl's spell. I must try. Let me see if my crystal can change him back."

"Fine. But I'm going to keep a good watch just in case."

"Thank you," Sailor Moon said and looked to Darien. "Darien, I'm going to bring you back to me. MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

Darien stood and looked right in the light and nothing was happening. He didn't change to Tuxedo Mask, or the old Darien. He just stood there as if he was in a trance.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon inquired. "It's not working!"

"Beryl took all his memories for good this time, Sailor Moon," Kayura laughed. "Not even your crystal can change him back."

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Darien!" She fell down to her knees and began to cry. "I don't know what else to do!"

"Darien, your Queen wants the crystal!" Kayura shouted. "If you give it to her she and Talpa will award you!"

Darien continued to walk to Sailor Moon but Rowen stayed between them.

"Rowen, what are you doing?" Sage demanded. "We have to stop Talpa!"

"Jupiter's too injured to fight." Rowen said.

"No I'm not!" Jupiter insisted, trying to get up, "oh, man!"

"And If I allow Darien to kill her and take the crystal," Rowen said, "Talpa can still win!" He looked down at Sailor Moon crying. 'Could I really kill the man Saylah Moon loves? Do I have to kill him to stop him?'

"Strata, out of my way!" Darien commanded.

"You just don't get it, do you, Daheean?" Rowen snapped. "I'm not going to let you take her crystal. You'll have to come through me first."

"So be it," said Darien. He charged him with his sword and Rowen easily knocked the sword from Darien's hands. Rowen pushed him hard against the wall, knocking the wind out of him

"Hey, guys!" Ryo shouted from a large pipe over them. "We have to fight Lady Kayura in the Inferno."

"Sailor Jupiter, you're hurt," Sailor Mercury went toward her.

"Hey, I'm fine really," she insisted. "It only hurts when…"

Sailor Mercury applied pressure to it and Jupiter let out a whelp.

Rowen closed his eyes and armored up so he could create the Inferno. "I was just doing a favor for Sailor Moon. Let's make the Inferno!"

"Prepare yourself, Kayura!" Ryo shouted.

The scouts watched in awe as the Ronin Warriors sent the power of their armors straight to Ryo to make the Inferno Armor.

"Wow, that is amazing," Sailor Venus breathed.

"She won't stand a chance now," Jupiter muttered.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!" The fire knocked Lady Kayura back and she used her starlight swords to protect herself.

"I can't bear this light!" she cried.

Sailor Mercury picked something up on her visor. "Sailor Moon! Her amulet. You have to cut it. It's a controlling device."

"Exactly, she's one of Talpa's puppets!" Mars exclaimed.

"Got it! COSMIC MOON POWER!"

"No!" Lady Kayura shouted and the light from Sailor Moon's crystal broke and her amulet. She fell down and looked around the room. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud.

Ryo went toward her and Anubis held the staff in front of him. "No, Wildfire."

"Anubis—what are you--," Ryo began.

"You're going to be all right now, Lady Kayura," Sailor Moon said softly. "You're free from Talpa's evil."

Lady Kayura looked up at Sailor Moon and gasped. "Moon Princess!"

"What?" Sailor Moon mumbled "Hey, how do you know who I am?"

Darien shook his head and tried to push himself back up. "Damn Rowen of the Strata…"

"Darien, bring Lady Kayura back!" Beryl's voice ordered.

"But what about the Crystal?" he asked her.

"Do as I say!"

"Yes, my queen," Darien got up and took Kayura by the arm. "Lady Kayura, Master Talpa asks for our return."

"What?" Lady Kayura inquired and both of them were lifted in the air from dark energy and taken away from the group.

"Darien!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Rowen demanded.

"I lost him again," Sailor Moon frowned. "When I thought…."

"Sailor Moon, how did Lady Kayura know you were the Moon Princess?" Sailor Mars inquired. "She acted as if she knew who you were."

"I know," Sailor Moon said. "It doesn't make any sense."

--

Sailor Moon watched Anubis meditate while all the other Sailor Soldiers were talking to the Ronin Warriors and training up for the next battle. She could hear Jupiter yelling at everyone trying to check her wound.

"Will you all stop fussing over me?" she demanded. "I'm fine, really. I've had worse."

"It looks awfully serious, Jupiter," Sage said.

"But I'm fine," Jupiter insisted, "really I am."

"No matter how small you think it is," Mercury said as she put bandages on the wound, "we still need to take care of it."

"Mercury, you ought to ask Luna for a first aid kit to go with your computer and visor," Venus joked, making everyone laugh.

"Anubis has been meditating for a while," said Mia. "I wonder what's taking him."

"Yeah, why did he stop me from attacking Kayura?" Ryo wondered.

"We'll find out soon enough," Rowen said.

Sailor Moon waited for Anubis to get up when he was done meditating. He got up and went to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon."

"Yes, Anubis?" she inquired. "What is it? Did The Ancient tell you anything?"

"Yes," Anubis answered.

"Why did you stop Ryo from attacking Kayura?" she asked. "How did she know who I was?"

"The Ancient One did not answer that for me yet," Anubis answered. "But he tell me something."

"What was that?" she inquired.

"This may come as a shock," he began, "but believe me what I am about to tell you is the truth."

"What is it, Anubis?" Sailor Moon asked impatiently. "What is it?"

"Sailor Moon," he said, "The Ancient One is your father from the silver Millenium."

"The Ancient One is my father?!" she demanded so loudly that everyone outside heard this. "No! Impossible! It's got to be!" she backed up.

"It is true."

Everyone came to the steps. "What's going on here?" Sailor Mars demanded.

"Anubis said my father is The Ancient One!" Sailor Moon cried, pointing at him as if Anubis had become the warlord of cruelty again.

"Anubis, are you serious?" Ryo inquired. "Sailor Moon is the Ancient's daughter?"

"Yes." He answered.

"How?" Rowen asked.

"I don't believe this," Sailor Moon said."

"The Ancient met Queen Serenity before Talpa tried to destroy the world. Sailor Moon, you were born on earth and you lived with your father for six years." Anubis explained. "You adored your father and everything he taught you. But then, Earth was attacked and it was a sign that a great evil was coming so your father told you and your mother to return to the Moon Kingdom."

"I…I can't believe this," Sailor Moon whispered. "I spent the first six years of my childhood on Earth instead of the Moon Kingdom? But I don't remember any of it! How could I be The Ancient's daughter? I keep learning I'm someone else that I don't' know who I am anymore!" Sailor Moon sobbed. "First it was Sailor Moon, then the Moon Princess and now I'm The Ancient's daughter? What is next? Queen of Tokyo?"

"I think he's right, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars said. "Why else would the Ancient bring us here?"

"But why didn't The Ancient just tell me who he was?" Sailor Moon demanded. "When we first got here?"

"He wanted you to know who he was to the Ronin Warriors before letting you know who he was to you," Anubis answered. "But is the truth. You have showed signs of it. Wildfire and Strata told me how you seem to know White Blaze, how you fought against Dala. The Ancient owned White Blaze had him as a cub when he was growing up. White Blaze was your guardian while you were living on Earth."

"This, this is unbelievable," Sailor Moon whispered. "My father…is the Ancient One? Then, I will have to fight Talpa too, won't I Anubis? He is also my enemy as much as Beryl's?"

"Yes," Anubis answered.

"I don't think I can do it," Sailor Moon answered.

"You must have faith, Sailor Moon," he insisted. "Remember the words your father taught you. The words you loved to hear. It's because of him you were able to get this far. It will take all of our efforts to save the entire universe."

"Please tell me this is a bad dream," Sailor Moon mumbled. "Someone…"

"It will be all right, Sailor Moon," Anubis smiled. "I believe in your strength. You can do this."

"Listen, we'll fight Talpa so you won't have to, okay?" Rowen inquired Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon nodded. "All right."

"Anubis, we cannot wait any longer," said Sage. "We're going to go after Talpa now."

"Are you coming with us?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I must stay here until I receive more word from The Ancient," Anubis said.

"Anubis, if we run into Kayura," Sage said, "we won't hold back."

"It doesn't matter who she is," Rowen added.

"Go to Talpa," said Anubis.

"Be careful, guys," said Mia.

"Don't worry," said Cye. "I'll look after Kento."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Kento demanded, surprising Cye.

The Ronin Warriors walked out with the scouts and as Sailor Moon began to leave, she stopped and looked back to look at Anubis.

"Sailor Moon, aren't you coming?" Sailor Venus inquired.

"Let's give Beryl the fight of her life!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Just a second, guys," Sailor Moon said. "I just want to see Anubis. I'll be right with you." She ran to Anubis and he looked at her questionably.

"What?" he asked.

Sailor Moon tried to find something to say to Anubis. She wanted to thank him for helping her. She wanted to tell him how cool she thought he was. How she appreciated him believing in her strength. There were so many things she wanted to tell Anubis that she just did not know where to begin.

"Sailor Moon, come on!" Sailor Mars cried.

"Anubis, I," Sailor Moon mumbled, "I just want…"

"Yes?"

When she could not find the words, Sailor Moon sighed and threw her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"Oh!" Anubis gasped. Sailor Moon felt a tear trickle in her eye as she released him.

"What was that for?" Anubis asked.

"You…I…well," she mumbled, "I just, think you're wicked cool, Anubis."

Anubis smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Sailor Moon. Good luck."

Sailor Moon grinned, "yeah…I'll see you later then. Be careful, Anubis."

--

Kayura was sitting in her quarters, wearing her broken amulet. She began to remember her past when she was kidnapped and taken to the Dynasty. She had a flashback when her father was throwing her in the air and her mother speaking.

"Our clan has a mission was granted to us from God to protect humanity from evil," she remembered her mother say.

"You're going to train too and become like The Ancient as well." Said her father."

Kayura could remember so clearly the first time she saw The Ancient.

"Who's that man?" she asked in her father's arms.

"That's the Ancient," her mother replied.

"Leader of our clan," her father added.

"Does he have a child?" Young Kayura inquired. "So that we could play together?"

Her parents laughed at her innocent question. "Well, he did have a young girl." Her mother replied. "Princess Serena, of the Moon Kingdom."

"Moon Kingdom?" Kayura said.

"Yes, but sadly she was killed. Queen Serenity sent her and the children room to a new future on Earth."

"So, maybe I'll still meet her?"

"Maybe, my child." Her father said. "Maybe."

--

"What should we do now that Kayura's amulet has been broken?" Beryl inquired. "Should I send Darien to get the crystal?"

"No need, Beryl," Badamon said. "I have a plan. She will remember her memories from the staff. Nether spirits are the only ones that can erase that memory."

"Don't impress me!" Talpa snapped. "Tell us your plan!"

"You do have one." Beryl said, raising her eyebrow in anger. "Don't you, Badamon?"

"Yes, I do my majesties. I will possess Kayura and use the power of the Netherworld through her. That will overwhelm the power of inferno."

"Good," said Beryl.

"Do it!" Talpa ordered.

"Yes."

--

The Sailor Soldiers and Ronin Warriors took off toward the castle, attacking bands of Dynasty Soldiers and Negaverse Monsters on the way.

"They're everywhere," Sailor Mars said.

"Now would be a good time to put on your armor," Sailor Moon said.

"Let's finish them!" Ryo shouted.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, TAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA, TAO INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK, TAO GI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRET, TAO SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO, TAO CHI!"

They continue to fight their way through. Sailor Moon got a feeling.

"Have you seen Kayura or the warlords yet?" she asked.

"No," Kento replied. "Nothing."

"Something isn't right here," Sailor Moon whispered. "Where are they?"

--

Kayura was sitting in her room and she heard Badamon calling to her.

"Kayura. Kayura. Kayura."

"Who's there?" she asked. "What do you want?"

The doors slid open and he hovered in front of her like in a horror movie. "You will serve the Dynasty. Do not resist me, Kayura!"

"No, please…I beg you!"

He took over her body and she let out a piteous scream that Sailor Moon heard. She stopped and turned.

"Guys!" she shouted. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sailor Venus asked.

"It sounded like," Sailor Moon said, "Sounded like Lady Kayura!"

--

Mia and Yuli stayed with Anubis as he continued to meditate. Yuli looked at Mia. "Mia, you think the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Soldiers will be all right?"

Mia did not reply. Yuli made an angry face.

"Hey, Mia!" he said more loudly.

She jerked as if she had been meditating too. "Oh, yes, don't you worry Yuli."

The rings began to jingle on The Ancient's staff. Anubis looked at it. "Something has happened to Kayura!"

"What does this mean, Anubis?" Mia inquired.

"She's in danger," Anubis answered. "She's the last of The Ancient One's clan."

"But I thought Sailor Moon…she being his daughter," Mia said.

"Yes, believe so too," Anubis said, "but I must free Kayura from Talpa's evil." He sensed danger and grabbed Yuli and Mia, jumping out of the building just as Dais' scythe's burst through the walls.

"Long time, no see, Anubis," said Dais, putting his weapon on his back.

"Warlords, you still serve under Talpa. I will need to free you too!"

--

The Sailor Soldiers and Ronin Warriors notice the water begin to bubble. Lady Kayura appears over it.

"It's Kayura!" Jupiter shouted.

"You will see the power of the nether spirits," she said, but it did not sound like her usual voice.

Lady Kayura laughed as something large began to rise out where Lady Kayura was standing. The Ronin Warriors gasped they recognized the giant energy bomb.

"It's an energy bomb!" Cye yelled.

"Man, that thing is HUGE!" Jupiter cried.

"This will take all your energy and leave your armor shells," said Lady Kayura. "Energy ball, obliterate them all!"

"Sailor Scouts, get the heck out of here!" Ryo yelled, pushing Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars away.

"No way!" Sailor Moon protested. "We're not going to let that—that _thing _destroy you!"

"Let us help," Sailor Jupiter added. "Please?"

"If that thing hits all of us it will kill you too," Rowen said. "Our armor will protect us, don't' worry. Just go to Talpa and Beryl. We'll catch up. Don't' worry about us!"

"Ryo," Sailor Mars mumbled, tearing up, "okay. Be careful and hurry." She tugged on Sailor Moon's arm. "Let's go, Sailor Moon."

Reluctantly, Sailor Moon went with the other Sailors. They ran up the hill toward the castle, leaving the Ronin Warriors to deal with the energy bomb themselves.

"We've got to stop that thing," Sage said.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

"THUNDERBOLT CUT!"

The combined powers of the armors Halo and Torrent didn't even leave a dent on the energy bomb.

"It didn't work!" Sage cried in disbelief.

"Run for it!" Rowen exclaimed.

They had not taken two steps when the energy bomb launched out black energy bolts to the five, preventing them from moving from the spot.

"I can't move!" Cye yelled.

"Ryo, create the Inferno!" Rowen commanded.

"Will it work?" Ryo asked.

"Better than giving up!" Sage muttered.

Rowen, Sage, Kento and Cye sent their armor's power to Ryo and formed the White armor of Inferno. Lady Kayura laughed.

"The Inferno?" she said. "Let's see if it works."

"FLARE UP…RAGE OF INFENRO!"

The force was enough to stop the Energy Bomb from moving for a couple of seconds, but it did not blow up or move its course away from the Ronin Warriors and it continued to smash into them. It hit them with such a force that the area around them began to explode them up to fifty feet. The Sailor Soldiers were nearing the castle when they stopped and looked behind them.

"Ronin Warriors, no!" Sailor Moon cried. "Not even the Inferno worked on it?!"

"The bomb hit them," Sailor Jupiter muttered. "Sage!"

"Blast those evil nether spirits!" Sailor Mars grunted.

"What if they…no…Kento!" Sailor Venus called.

"The force from the bomb is growing," Sailor Mercury said, turning on her visor, "we have to find cover fast!"

"In there!" Sailor Venus yelled, pointing to a small building. They rushed up the ramp, forced open the door and Sailor Moon looked out to see the powerful explosion making its way. She screamed and shut the door.

Sailor Mars took out a charm. "I call upon the power of Mars…protect us from the evil of the Nether spirits!" She chucked the charm on the door.

"Hit the deck!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed, grabbing onto Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury as Sailor Moon pulled on Sailor Mars. The five girls lay face down, holding on to each other tightly for their dear lives, screaming with all their voice.

'Ronin Warriors,' Sailor Moon thought as she could hear everything rip out of the ground as if they were in the middle of a typhoon. 'Please, please be all right!'

--

Lady Kayura chuckled, walked to Ryo and stepped on his head. "The Ronin Warriors are finished!"

Anubis made haste to the Ronin Warriors in hopes to help them, only to find them all laying in a depression of the ground, their armors smoking. The Sailor Soldiers were nowhere near the Ronin Warriors

"No, I'm too late!" he gasped. He surveyed the area around them. "Sailor Scouts…where are you? I hope you are all right. It may be up to you now!"

He saw Lady Kayura with them. "Kayura, Kayura wake up!" he shouted. A wave went over him as he sensed another presence with Kayura. "You're…you have become possessed by Badamon!"

"Yes, I am the priest of Darkness," Lady Kayura answered and the face of Badamon appeared in her eyes. "Lord Badamon!"

"I will use the power of the staff to drive you out and free Kayura." Anubis promised

"I wonder if you can," Lord Badamon said.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Ancient One's staff," Anubis ordered.

The remaining dark warlords ran toward Anubis. They weren't done playing with him.

"Anubis!" Dais called. "You can run but you can't hide!"

"So they've come," Lord Badamon muttered. "Useless fools."

"You can't get away, Anubis," said Kale.

"You lose!" Dais yelled.

"Submit and give your neck!" Sekhmet growled.

The staff began to glow. "What's this?" Anubis wondered aloud. The staff lifted in the air and a golden beam shined forth and the helmet from his armor fell to his hands.

"It's the helmet from my armor of cruelty!" he exclaimed. "Ancient one, if you wish for me to fight, then I will become the ogre once again! To arms!"

He put the armor on his head and for the first moment after the first battle with Talpa, Anubis was clad in his old armor cruelty. But now that he had found his spirit, it was his armor loyalty and the armor of spring.

"Prepare yourself, Badamon!" he threatened. "This will be our first and last battle!"

"Come at me then, Anubis!" Badamon taunted.

"QUAKE WITH FEAR!"

To Be Continued


	10. Loyal Sacrifice

**New Friends and New Enemies **

**10**

**Loyal Sacrifice**

The Sailor Soldiers groaned as they began to regain consciousness. "Oh, my head," Sailor Mercury whispered.

"We're going to need a ton of aspirin when we're done with this fight," Sailor Venus added.

"Hey, everyone all right?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yeah," Sailor Mars answered, looking around the small room. The walls have been ripped from the room and the only thing still standing was the door that had Sailor Mars' charm. "It worked!" She looked around the floor and it had been cut but the important thing was, all the girls were all right.

Sailor Moon sat up and rubbed her head. "Why do I feel like we've been in a typhoon, a tornado, a hurricane, a thunderstorm, an earthquake and a volcano eruption all at the same time?" she demanded in her usual fast-paced voice whenever she got angry. "Oooh!"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up what just happened," Sailor Mercury said.

Sailor Jupiter walked up to the door, tapped on it and it fell down with a loud crash. She jumped in surprise. "Whoa, we were really lucky."

"The guys weren't," Sailor Moon said, turning. "Look!"

The five Ronin Warriors were standing in dark energy lightning balls and Anubis was fighting against Kayura and the three warlords all on his own.

"It's Anubis!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Hey, the guys are all right," Sailor Jupiter said, except for the dark energy balls they're in."

The Nether Spirits were hovering in the air next to the towers and with dark power, created barges they planned to capture the Ronin Warrior's armors in. "I wonder what those barges are for," Sailor Mercury said.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Sailor Moon demanded. "It's to capture the boys! We've got to help them!"

"But Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus began. "There's no…"

"Oh come on!" Sailor Moon yelled, clenching her fist. "We came to this world to help the Ronin Warriors, not desert them! We cannot go in the castle to fight Beryl unless we are sure the Ronin Warriors are all right to fight Talpa! I couldn't _stand _it if anything happened to them."

"I know," Sailor Jupiter said. "But you're the Moon Princess, we've got to protect you."

"I'm not just the Moon Princess anymore, am I, Jupiter?" Sailor Moon snapped. "I'm the daughter of the Ancient One too! It's time I start acting like it. My father did not create those armors so Talpa could get his evil hands on them again and I've got to do something!"

"What?" Sailor Mars asked.

"You four destroy those barges!" Sailor Moon commanded, "and see if you can help the Ronin Warriors out of those spheres draining their energy."

"What are you going to do?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I'm going to help Anubis," she answered, "the three warlords still don't know the truth that Talpa is only using them. Anubis is outnumbered against them and Kayura!"

"Wow, Sailor Moon, I like how you are suddenly taking charge of things!" Sailor Mars grinned, folding her arms.

"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?" Sailor Moon inquired, taking a moment to let it sink it. "Suddenly, I don't mind so much now that I'm The Ancient's daughter, 'cause now I finally know who my father is, but let's talk about that later, right now, there are five cute guys that need our help!"

"Well, actually nine if you count the Warlords!" Sailor Venus added with a laugh as the four scouts separated to stop the barges and Sailor Moon went to Anubis.

"All right guys, you heard Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars told the others. "Let's sink those ships!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Mars' fire ignite made one of the barges catch fire and fall from the sky. "Yes!" she cried.

"It's the Sailor Scouts!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Don't look too excited to see me, Ryo," Sailor Mars said, flipping her hair.

"We'll free you guys as soon as we get these barges," Sailor Venus told them. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

Her attack cut the second barge in half. She made her V for Victory sign with her fingers high enough for Kento to see.

"Yeah, you go girl!" Kento exclaimed.

"Watch this, Sage!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. " JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

Her attack knocked the barge out of commission and it fell to the ground in pieces.

"Not bad, Sailor Jupiter!" Sage yelled.

"Your turn, love!" Cye called to Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury nodded. "MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!"

The ice from her bubbles froze the barge and made stop moving. They continued to destroy the barges and Sailor Mars used her charms to clear out the Nether Sprits creating them.

"You cannot fight me alone, Anubis," Lady Kayura said.

"Who says he's alone?" Sailor Moon demanded, walking up behind Anubis.

Anubis turned. "Sailor Moon, you're all right!"

"Foolish girl, you will die and bring me the crystal!" Lady Kayura exclaimed.

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled, rushing next to Anubis' side. "I will do no such thing. You don't understand the power of the Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors combined! Anubis, I understand everything now. You are right and I'm ready to prove to Talpa's dynasty I am the Ancient's daughter!"

"What?" Kayura gasped. "Ancient's daughter?"

"Badamon, you have possessed the last of my father's people," Sailor Moon said, taking out her wand, "and for that, I will make you pay!"

"Kayura, I—I mean, Badamon, this girl is talking nonsense," Kale said, pulling his sword close to him. "Allow us to kill her for you!"

"Kale, you are using your virtue of obedience for the wrong reasons!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "You have the armor of the season winter and you have used it to put the world in a place of coldness and darkness instead of a winter wonderland! Please try to see the evil hold Talpa has on you!"

"Shut up!" Sekhmet hissed.

"It's true," Sailor Moon insisted, "Sekhmet, your armor of venom can be used to heal sick people instead of killing them. That is the trueness of your armor. You have the armor of the season autumn and your virtue is piety."

"You do not know what you are talking about!" Dais exclaimed.

"You must believe me, Dais!" Sailor Moon cried, turning to him. She gasped as she saw a vision in her head. "What's this?"

--

The Ancient held the weakened Queen Serenity in his arms as he showed her the nine armors he created from Talpa's armor. He was currently showing the armor of summer.

"So this would be the armor that governs over the season of summer?" Queen Serenity inquired.

"Yes."

"What virtue have you tied with it?"

"Serenity."

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrow thinking he was calling on her.

"I've used your name," he replied. "Do you remember when Serena was born in the summer?"

"I do."

"It was the most peaceful day of my life," The Ancient explained. "I never remembered when I had a moment of such serenity, such tranquility. The day was so warm and peaceful and the birds were singing. Serena was beautiful. Since Serena was born in the summer, I've decided to tie this armor with the feeling I had when she was born."

"It's perfect, my dear," Serenity smiled, touching the armor with her hand. "This man who will wear the armor would be like her brother."

"He will have the power to give moments of peace to those with troubled minds," The Ancient told her. "This man can grant visions for other people."

"Illusions?" she asked.

"Yes, but it is up to him which kind of illusions to make."

--

"Help me, Serena," Dais' voice seemed to linger in her head. Could he have sent her a vision, some kind of illusion as a cry for help? He still seemed to be under the control of Talpa but maybe it was his subconscious' mind--his heart--that sent her the vision. Sailor Moon had a spirit brother and with Dais' white hair, he might as well be her brother because her father's hair was white too. Maybe they weren't flesh and blood, his virtue was the same as her mother's name and that was good enough for her!

"Dais!" Sailor Moon shouted. "My brother!"

"What?" Dais demanded, outraged and confused. The other Warlords didn't know what to say or do.

"You are my brother!" Sailor Moon cried. "The virtue that is inside your armor is my mother's name! Serenity! You have serenity in your heart, Dais! Your heart sent me the vision as a cry for help, Dais!"

"You speak lies!"

"It's true," she insisted, hot tears burning her eyes. "You may not be my true blood brother, but you are my brother in spirit. You've used your special ability to make illusions for the wrong reasons, Dais. You can make visions of tranquility for people with problems. You can make them feel better, but instead, you've decided to confuse them! Dais, you're living in an illusion all yourself, don't you see, Dais? Don't you see? Why can't you see?"

"Your words are meaningless, Sailor Moon," Kayura snapped.

"My father did not create the armors of the seasons so that these men would serve Talpa for eternity!" Sailor Moon hissed, "I'm going to set them free, you just watch me!"

"Let's see then," Kayura said.

"Warlords, Dais, Sekhmet, Kale---open your hearts!" Sailor Moon cried. "Open your hearts and free the evil Talpa had corrupted you with! MOON HEALING ACTIVIATION!"

The three warlords covered their faces and screamed, as the light got stronger and stronger. "This light, what is this light?" Kale inquired.

"Try absorbing this light, Kale and let it clean your heart! You are not the warlord of darkness and corruption. You are the warlord of winter! Warlords, think back to the time before you came to Talpa. Please, try to remember!"

Anubis watched in amazement, "I think it's working!"

--

The warlords closed their eyes and they began to see things from their childhood and things that led up to why they became warlords serving as Talpa. For Dais, he had always been a happy young boy with an ability to give people visions. Some people appreciated this gift and thought it was from God, when most people thought it was evil sorcery and tried to banish him from the city.

"That boy has a curse," many people said. "You can't believe anything you see. He messes with your mind!"

His spirit of serenity began to fade away and he was no longer happy or peaceful. He began to hate his gift so he took off and ran away from his home, until he had the unfortunate meeting with Talpa.

"Dais, do not listen to the people," he said, "They are jealous of your gift. They do not appreciate what you can do. Come join me and I will make you powerful. You can become my Warlord of Illusion, Dais!"

When he was set in his armor of the spider for the first time, he set out to use his special power to confuse people instead of helping them, like he used to.

--

No one would've thought that Sekhmet used to be a righteous person before he became the Warlord of Venom. He was a fisherman and he and his family was religious. He also had a special gift. He was immune to snake bites and he was taught not to go near any snakes. However, Sekhmet liked to play with snakes because he was immune to him and many people thought it was an abomination. It continued to when he became a teenager.

Then one day, a boy died by snakebite and everyone blamed it on Sekhmet. They believed that Sekhmet set a snake loose on the boy when the truth was; the boy had angered the snake.

"It was him! The snake boy."

"Doesn't he know that he must stay away from all snakes and serpents? He is a snake too!"

Sekhmet tried to explain that he had nothing to do with but they did not believe him. Sekhmet would never harm another person but when they did not believe him, he had no choice but to run away and that was when Talpa, the lord of all serpents, decided to sink his fangs into him.

--

As for Kale, he was always obedient to his parents and elders. He did everything they asked him to do _when _they told him to do it and when he had nothing, he would plead with his parents for service.

"Mother, let me do the dishes for you. Mother, let me clean the house. Father, allow me to go hunting for you. I am old enough to do it and it is too dark. The blizzard has made you ill. I will get our supper tonight."

That was how it went for all of Kale's years. His father got very sick during the wintertime so he would go hunting for his family.

Kale was the only one people knew with an ability to see perfectly during the dark. Many people wouldn't dare go out in a dark blizzard for anything, but Kale always loved the winter. One time his younger cousin was lost in the blizzard and because Kale was the only who could see in pitch darkness, Kale volunteered to do, though he was but a boy himself.

"I will do it!" he said. "Let me do it. I'll go find him!"

The townspeople will tell him to leave it the adults with their aids of torches, but Kale always went anyway and as time went on and when a child was lost in a blizzard, they always depended on Kale to go and find them. Kale got hurt once when a jackal scratched him over the eye but even then he did not give up and continued to save the children.

Everyone loved Kale's obedient nature, but there was someone out there who loved it more. Talpa decided to abuse it.

"Kale, you waste your time saving children in blizzards! With me, you can cause the blizzards for everyone to get lost in. You have an ability to see in the dark, use that to your advantage in my dynasty! Become my warlord of Corruption and Darkness, Kale!"

--

The three warlords brought their arms down, removed their helmets and rubbed their heads.

"My head hurts!" Sekhmet growled. "What did she do to me?"

Sailor Moon lowered her wand and her knees gave out.

"Sailor Moon!" Anubis cried out, catching her.

"Please tell me it worked," she said. "I gave it my all."

"The warlords have and will always serve our Master Talpa!" Lady Kayura yelled. "Your pitiful effort did nothing. Now I will use the body of the last of the ancients to destroy another!"

"No!" Anubis muttered. "Kayura, why don't you see the hold Badamon has on you?"

"Kale, Dais, Sekhmet, please you must see what Talpa has done to you," Sailor Moon exclaimed. "You have to fight against Talpa!"

"Kayura, I mean, Badamon, stop!" Kale hissed.

The eye patch fell from Dais' face as he tried to massage the pain from his head. Now that he could use both eyes, he could see things much clearly now. The eye patch was merely a device to make people afraid of Dais and believe he had only one eye.

"I see the truth," he said. "I can see the whole picture now!"

"Hey, you really do have both your eyes," Sailor Moon gasped. "Good because that eye patch gave me the creeps!"

"Talpa used me," Sekhmet said, "I'll never forgive him for that!"

"You fools," Kayura muttered, "even if you tried you know you couldn't stop me. Talpa will have all the nine armors back but first I will take care of the Moon Princess here!"

"Get away from my _sister!" _Dais yelled. "WEB OF DECEPTION!"

"Watch out!" Anubis warned as he picked Sailor Moon and jumped to give them room to battle.

Kayura laughed and cut the spider strings. "Was that all, Dais? We know your tricks. I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm! Hee-yaah!" She sent a burst of starlight toward him and he crashed into a tower.

"Dais!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!"

Lady Kayura dodged Kale's lightning and hit him with her starlight. He went spinning into the ground. Sailor Moon screamed and turned to Anubis.

"Anubis, help them!"

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"

"STAR STORM SCREAM!"

"No! Sekhmet! Kale!" Sailor Moon cried.

"I will send your armors to Talpa if I have to tear them from your bodies!" Lady Kayura snarled as she approached the unconscious Dais, Kale and Sekhmet.

"I won't let you take them!" Sailor Moon yelled. "COSMIC MOON POWER!"

"What?" Kayura turned and crossed her swords. She grimaced and Badamon flashed inside her body. "Sailor Moon…you pathetic girl!"

"Badamon, you are pure evil!" Sailor Moon snapped. "I will not allow you to inhabit Kayura's body anymore. Her body does not belong to you. Leave her now!"

"She is mine now," Badamon's voice came out of Kayura's mouth. "There is nothing you can do! STAR STORM SCREAM!"

"Sailor Moon!" Anubis threw himself in front of her.

"Anubis! Why you!"

"I will drive you out," Anubis muttered, rising to his feet, the pink energy from Kayura's swords swirling around him, drawing all his strength away. "Even if it kills me!"

"Anubis," Sailor Moon mumbled.

"Anubis, have you lost your mind?" Badamon demanded.

"My ultimate, QUAKE WITH FEAR!"

Anubis jumped to Kayura and embraced her. "I'll get you out even if we both have to die, Badamon!"

"This will kill you, Anubis!"

"I don't' care!"

"Anubis, Anubis, no!" Sailor Moon yelled. "I can't let you die!"

They rose up in the air and the black and red light was getting too much for Sailor Moon to bear. She shielded her eyes. "Anubis?"

Beams forced Kayura and Anubis apart. Sailor Moon ran to the bridge. "Anubis! Kayura!"

"Fight him, Kayura!" Anubis yelled, sending her his own armor of cruelty.

The armor came to Kayura's body and Badamon was no longer able to possess her anymore. Anubis fell to the bridge and clasped the railing for balance. Sailor Moon wrapped her arms around a weakened Anubis, helping to support his weight

"Anubis, are you all right?" she asked.

"I can't stand," he mumbled.

"You're going to be all right," she insisted.

Lady Kayura blinked and looked up at Anubis. "Anubis?"

Anubis smiled, "you're free now, Kayura. You have come back to us." His legs failed him, "oh."

"Anubis!" Sailor Moon shouted, falling down with him. "Anubis, hang on. You just need some rest and you'll be okay!"

"You've fought well, Sailor Moon," Anubis said bleakly, "your father would be proud."

"Oh, Anubis," she whispered, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"But the fight is not over. You need to stop Talpa and Beryl."

"Yeah, but you're going to fight with us, right?" she asked hopefully. "Anubis, we can't do this with out you!"

"Sailor Moon, it's all right. I have fought many battles in my life time." Anubis explained. "I wanted to fight a real glorious battle after the meaningless fights I've fought in for decades. I've finally had that battle. It can't get any more glorious than this." Though Anubis was near death, he did not lose that handsome, happy smile of his.

"Anubis, please," Sailor Moon coaxed, "stay with us. Don't talk like that. You're strong, you really are. Please, please, Anubis, don'' leave me! The Ronin Warriors need you. You brought them this far, you can't leave them now! Stay with me, Anubis." She got an idea how to keep him alive. "Tell me more about my father, okay? Tell me everything. Tell me when he saved your life. Anubis, you knew him very well, didn't you? I'm sure you knew him more than anyone else! Tell me all you know, please!"

"I wish I could," said Anubis. "But you'll have to let the Ronin Warriors do that for you."

"No, don't go!" she pleaded. "I need you! I can't do this on my own. I can't!"

"You have to believe in yourself, Sailor Moon." Anubis said. "This is your path, make it a journey." With that last sentence, his hand fell away and he perished in Sailor Moon's arms. Sailor Moon's tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"Don't die on me, Anubis!" She wailed. "Don't go! I can't do this on my own. Please, Anubis!" she tightened harms around him and sobbed into his red hair. The other sailor scouts and Ronin Warriors walked up. They have succeeded in destroying the barges and with help of Sailor Mars' charms, send the nether spirits packing. The only one left was Lord Badamon.

"It's Anubis!" Sailor Mars exclaimed, "He's gone!"

"He gave his life for us," Sailor Venus whispered.

"I don't believe it," said Rowen.

"Anubis," Sailor Moon sobbed. "Why? Anubis, no!"

Sailor Moon must've cried at least a whole five minutes over Anubis' death until the Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors came to try and calm her down.

"Sailor Moon?" Mercury put her hand on her shoulder.

"He died for us," Sailor Moon mumbled, wiping her tears away. "We cannot waste his sacrifice!" She stood up did an about face, her sad, heartbroken face replaced with such anger and hatred the scouts have never witnessed before. She balled her hands into fists and looked up at Talpa's castle. Sailor Moon took in a deep breath and yelled to Talpa.

"Talpa! Talpa, do you hear me, you dark demon lord?" she demanded. "Do you see what you've done? Are you satisfied now? I will not waste Anubis' death, you hear me? The same goes with you, Queen Beryl! You're going down. I am going to finish what my parents started a thousand years ago! Do you hear me, Talpa, Beryl? Heh? Do you hear me? It's the end of you two! Prepare yourselves."

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars reached toward her and she slapped her hand away.

"No, Sailor Mars, not now!" Sailor Moon hissed. "Anubis is dead and there is nothing we can do but stop Talpa and Beryl."

The three warlords regained consciousness and took a knee and crossed their arms before their chests in front of Sailor Moon. It confused the heck out of the Ronin Warriors.

"What's going on?" Cye inquired.

"I don't believe it," Sage said, "They're bowing to Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon stepped toward them. "Warlords, you no longer serve Talpa. From this day forward, you are free."

"We are in your debt, Sailor Moon," Sekhmet said.

"Please, allow us to stop Talpa for you," Kale volunteered.

"It is the least we can do after what we've done," Dais added, "my sister."

"Sister?" Kento inquired. "Please tell me this is a dream or Dais has made another illusion!"

"My father has made your armors to protect humanity," Sailor Moon informed, "I will give you that chance now. My scouts and I will take care of Queen Beryl, meanwhile, I want you to go to Talpa and fight him. Give him the battle he will never forget to show him he has made a mistake in making you his puppets. Will you do that for me, warlords? Ronins?"

"Consider it done," Kale answered.

"That's the way you should use your virtue of obedience, dear Kale," Sailor Moon smiled.

"Yeah," Ryo agreed. "We'll get Talpa for you, Sailor Moon."

"What happened?" Lady Kayura questioned, walking up to the group.

"Lady Kayura doesn't understand what happened," Mia said.

"I will sum up," Sailor Moon told them. "Lady Kayura, listen careful because I do not have time to explain everything. You are the last of my father's people: the Ancient Clan. The Dynasty kidnapped you when you were a child and that is why you have been serving under Talpa. Talpa and Badamon feared you regaining your memories and turning against them so Badamon possessed your body. In the end, Anubis saw no other way," she looked at the sad vision of the dead Anubis on the bridge, "but to sacrifice himself to save you. Please do not waste his loyal sacrifice. He was loyal to us to the end."

"What do you ask me, Sailor Moon?"

"Follow the will of Anubis and The Ancient," Sailor Moon commanded. "Stop Talpa before he takes over the mortal world." She looked at the warlords. "My dear warlords, protect Lady Kayura with your lives."

"Very well," Sekhmet said.

"Let's go then," Sailor Moon said firmly.

--

The group went towards the castle and Talpa seeing this as a threat, jumped out of the roof to them. "You dare defile me?"

"We'll hold him off," Rowen cried, "go to Beryl!"

"Thanks!" Jupiter said and they fought through the dynasty soldiers and Negaverse monsters in search of the throne room.

"Queen Beryl, where are you?" Sailor Moon demanded. "Come out and face me!"

"Yeah, your _sweetie _decided to show his ugly face to the Ronin Warriors and fight!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"We're ready to de-throne you, Beryl!" Sailor Jupiter threatened.

"You can't hide from the Sailor Scouts no matter where you go," Sailor Venus added.

"Or who you team up with!" Sailor Mercury finished as the sailor scouts ran throughout the castle, fighting every minion that dared to stop them.

The scouts stopped and Sailor Mercury got something on her computer. "Guys, she's this way!"

"Right!"

They came to large dark double doors. Sailor Mercury pointed. "She's behind these doors."

"Yeah, I remember these doors when we were captured," Jupiter said.

Sailor Moon walked to the doors and shoved them open. "Beryl, we've come for you!"

They stepped into the room and looked up the front where Queen Beryl was sitting and waiting for them. Darien was kissing her hand.

"You shouldn't kiss her hand, Darien," Mars said, "You don't know where it's been!"

"I see you have made it inside," she said.

"Talpa has bad taste in decoration!" Jupiter snapped as they walked in closer.

Sailor Moon strutted up the aisle toward Queen Beryl. "Well isn't the evil and ugly snake Queen Beryl full of bitterness with nothing to go except back the void from where you came!"

"Don't give your hopes up, Sailor Moon," Queen Beryl muttered. "Talpa are on our way to victory!"

"Wrong-oh!" Mars yelled. "The Ronin Warriors _and _the warlords are going to make scrap metal out of him!"

"Including Lady Kayura!" Mercury added. "Talpa does not have hold over them anymore!"

Queen Beryl laughed, "Not when I can still get the silver crystal, that reminds me. Darien! I want that crystal right now!"

"Consider it done, my queen," Darien got up and turned around. "It's been sweet, Sailor Moon."

The four sailor soldiers stepped in front of Sailor Moon protectively.

"You're going to have to get through us first!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Mercury agreed.

"So there!" Mars added.

"Traitor!" Jupiter hissed.

"It will be much easier if you just hand it over," Darien said as he pulled out his sword.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

Darien cut through the fog, trying to clear it away. "Mercury, don't make me laugh at your pathetic bubbles!" he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her viciously to the wall.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Who you calling pathetic, pal?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"You're the one who was pathetic and weak enough to fall for the other side," Sailor Venus yelled. "VENES CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

Prince Darien held his sword out in front of him and her attack reflected off the blade, hitting Sailor Venus and throwing her backward.

"No, Sailor Venus!"

"You jerk!" Sailor Jupiter snarled, rushing toward him.

"You are already wounded, Jupiter," Darien said, "don't make it worse!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

He easily dodged her lightning and he cut her again on the other side. Sailor Jupiter gasped.

"Oh, damn! I keep getting hurt!"

"I warned you," said Darien as he walked past her. "Out of my way, Sailor Mars."

"Forget it, Darien!" Sailor Mars spat. "Even if did used to like you!"

"You are so stubborn."

"Yeah, so are you! MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Darien blocked her fire with his sword and sent it back to Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. Fire marks all over her fuku and smoking as if she were a roasted marshmallow, Sailor Mars fell down.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted in disbelief. "The Ancient said we wouldn't' die if we fought with the Ronins together!"

"Hey, who says we're dead?" Sailor Jupiter demanded, holding her cut. "We're just weakened, that's all…damn…where's a first aid kit when you need one?"

"You know you can't use your wand to heal him, Sailor Moon," Queen Beryl said, "he is mine forever!"

"Did you have a Nether sprit to possess him like Lady Kayura too?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"I didn't' need to," Queen Beryl said, "because unlike Lady Kayura, Darien proved loyal to me since he came to the Negaverse and I erased his memories of you permanently."

"Loyalty," Sailor Moon muttered, "you don't know the meaning of loyalty, Beryl! I've witness real loyalty in Anubis and he used to work for Talpa. He gave up his life so Lady Kayura could be free and we'd stop you! He was the most loyal being I've ever met and I won't let his death in vain!" she closed her eyes and remembered Anubis' brave act. "My friends are also loyal and they'd give their lives for me! Darien isn't really loyal to you because if he was, you wouldn't have to erase his memories and brainwash him to do it! Loyalty is something between friends who love each other and that's something you don't understand either, Queen Beryl!"

"You want to see how loyal I've made Darien, girl?" Queen Beryl demanded. "Get the crystal, Darien. Kill her if you have to!"

Darien swung his sword around and Sailor Moon dodged each swipe. "Darien, how could you be so blind? Have you really forgotten everything?"

"Give me the crystal!" he shouted.

"Sorry, Darien, but too many lives are at stake!" Sailor Moon reached her hand to her tiara and remembered what Rowen had done recently. He was willing to risk his life for her so she would not lose the crystal. They hadn't even known each other that well and he already knew how important the crystal was. Now she understood. She understood why he was doing it.

"Darien, can't you see we are in love? That we are friends? How could you hurt my sailor scouts? You used to help us!"

"Shut up!"

"Darien, it's true!" Sailor Jupiter yelled and winced as the shouting hurt her side. "Ow!"

"We are friends, Darien! We are all your friends. And only a real friend would this! If I can't free you, Darien," Sailor Moon said, "then I have no choice but to stop you! Goodbye, my love! MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

The four other scouts looked up just in time to see Sailor Moons' tiara smash into Darien's chest. He screamed in pain.

"Sailor Moon, why?" Mars asked weakly.

"Trust me, Mars," she said, tear trickling down her cheek. "It's better this way. Darien would rather die at my hand, than live as Queen Beryl's slave forever!"

Darien grunted and fell to his knees, gasping and holding his ruined armored chest. "Sailor Moon…give me the crystal."

Sailor Moon sighed. "Darien, your mind may belong to Queen Beryl, but your heart belongs to me." She pulled out her locket. "You've got to remember this, Darien. Don't you remember? It's our star locket."

"I remember," he said weakly.

"Oh, all you have to do is touch it!" she said.

Darien reached for the locket and he was overwhelmed by the memories. He gasped as he became engulfed in the light. Sailor Venus pushed herself up.

"Darien! He remembers!"

"Oh, Darien," Sailor Moon moaned, "you remember us now."

"I'll find a way back to you," he said, "some way."

"Hey, you can call me Meatball Head," she suggested. "Or…Princess maybe?"

Sailor Mars laughed. "Yeah, welcome back, Darien."

"That's so sweet," Beryl muttered, creating a large ice crystal, "I'm getting cavities! How dare you betray me, Darien!"

"Sailor Moon, Darien, watch out!" Sailor Mercury cried.

Darien got up in front of Sailor Moon and tossed a rose toward Queen Beryl, breaking the ice crystal in half and it made it way through her heart but she caught it. But the two ice shards flew right in his chest because he didn't move quickly enough.

"Why, thank you for the gift, Darien," Beryl said, sniffing in and crushing it under her foot.

"Darien?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"The ice shards went right through his lungs," Sailor Mercury noted, "he can't breath!"

"Darien, no!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"First Anubis and now you?" Sailor Moon demanded unbelievably. "How many people am I going to lose?"

"See that, Beryl?" said Venus. "He was really loyal to us the whole time!"

"We're going to get you for that, Beryl," Sailor Moon said, rising to her feet. "Hear me? You've destroyed my old home the Moon Kingdom, tried to get my crystal, joined forces with Talpa and turned my prince against me! I will make you pay!"

"Then let's get started."

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

The fire went right to Queen Beryl and she put it out with an ice shard. "It's no use, sailor scouts. Since I have joined Talpa I have become stronger."

"You," Sailor Jupiter picked up a table and tossed it at Queen Beryl. It smacked into her ground and she lay flat, unmoving. "Wow, that was easy."

Queen Beryl laughed. "You fools. Don't you see? I am invincible!" she pushed herself up and turned to them. "I've become stronger since I've come to the Netherrealm! Be sure to say hello to Darien for me!"

She sent a powerful energy blast to them and they were smashed out of the roof of Talpa's castle. The Ronin Warriors paused from fighting Talpa to take a look.

"It's the Sailor Soldiers!" Ryo called out. "They're in trouble!"

Talpa laughed and pointed at the moon. "Soon the Netherrealm will become part of the mortal world, Ronin Warriors."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kento demanded.

They felt a strong energy pull them out of the Netherworld and back on Earth and Kayura and the Warlords were left behind. The Sailor Soldiers were taken far into the fields of the Netherworld.

"Don't give up hope everybody," Sailor Moon said, pushing herself up. "We can still win!"

"You are wrong," Queen Beryl insisted and she began to get larger. Her hair turned green and her dress changed. "Prepare yourselves for death, Sailor Brats!"

"I hate it when you call us that!" Sailor Jupiter snarled.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!"

Queen Beryl sent a more powerful force toward the sailor soldiers, creating the ground to give in around them. Sailor Moon's outfit changed to the Moon Princess' gown.

"Pathetic Moon Princess Serena?"

"Let's just show you how pathetic, shall we?" Sailor Venus demanded.

"Lend me your power, Sailor Soldiers."

The scouts each put a hand on the wand and Princess Serena could feel the strength in the crystal.

--

"What's taking them so long?" Artemis inquired.

"I hope nothing has happened to them," Luna said. "It's just taking so long though."

"I'm starting to wonder if Queen Beryl joined forces with another evil person," Artemis said. "What do you think, Luna?"

"That makes sense," Luna answered. "And they have to stop that enemy too.. Don't give up, Sailor Moon! Everyone's counting on you!"

--

'I hear you, Luna and I'm not afraid.'

"You should be!" Queen Beryl snarled. "You can't defeat me and the Ronin Warriors won't stop Talpa!"

"Don't underestimate our power, Beryl," Sailor Mercury said.

The two energy blasts try to push each other away and neither party let up one bit.

"We will stop you!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"You should've known this would happen, Beryl," Sailor Jupiter muttered.

"This battle is over!" Venus hissed.

"Queen Beryl, it's back to the Negaverse with you!" Princess Serena yelled.

Lady Kayura and the warlords came running to see if they were all right. They gasped when they saw that they were still alive. "There they are!" Lady Kayura exclaimed.

"We must help them," Dais said. "WEB OF DECEPTION!"

The stickiness from Dais' web made Beryl unable to use her arms. "Dais, you traitor! Talpa will kill you for this!"

"BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!"

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"COSMIC MOON POWER UNITE!"

"What…No!"

Queen Beryl screamed as the crystal overwhelmed her attack, blew her back to the Negaverse where she belonged and the sailor scouts fell down weakened from energy withdrawal.

"We did it," Princess Serena breathed, "Oh."

"Are you all right?" Dais questioned them hopefully.

"Yeah," Sailor Jupiter answered bleakly.

"Thanks for the help, my warlords," Princess Serena whispered. "Where are the Ronin Warriors?"

"Talpa took them to the Mortal Realm to fight," Kayura explained.

"What, no!" Princess Serena exclaimed. "We must help them!"

"But Princess, you've used too much power," Mars protested. "There is only enough power in the crystal to sustain you so you can walk!"

"My father sent us here to help the Ronin Warriors," Princess Serena insisted, trying to get to her feet, "and that's what I'm going to do!"

"We are _all _weakened," Sailor Jupiter admitted, "as much as I hate to admit it but I really want something for these cuts and something to eat and some rest!"

"Moon Princess, we will go and help them instead!" Kale suggested.

"Stay and recover your strength," said Sekhmet.

"Yes, we should be the ones to do it," Dais said. "He had toyed with us long enough."

"You are very sweet," Princess Serena smiled, "but I have to do this for my father. You all stay here and protect the Netherworld. Destroy any Negaverse Monsters and Netherworld minions we have missed."

"If you are that determined to go and fight," Lady Kayura sighed, "then I will not stop you."

"Thank you."

"But please, don't use the crystal," she told her, dropping to her knees and holding the staff out in front of her, "take your father's staff, Moon Princess and fight Talpa. We will take care of everything here."

"Very well," the Moon Princess took it and she was clothed in an ancient pink and silver garb with crescent moons allover it. The same thing went for the rest of the scouts for they had used too much of their energy to fight and they were all wearing ancient kimonos in the colors of their power.

"Wow, Princess Serena!" Sailor Venus breathed.

"Call me Serene One," she told them. "Let's go, my ladies!"

"Good luck," Lady Kayura nodded and Serene One held the staff over her head. A pink sphere went around her and the Sailor Soldiers and they took off to the mortal world.

It was a mess. People were being fooled by Talpa's treasury thinking he was offering them wealth and power. He was trying to find more puppets. The Ronin Warriors were trying to take Talpa but it was difficult now that Queen Beryl has given him some of her power. The Lord of the Netherspirits, Badamon, was floating in the air and giving the Ronin Warriors a dose of his energy.

"Give in to the power of the Netherworld, Ronin Warriors!"

Suddenly, top of the Ancient's staff went right through his chest and tore his body apart with golden beams.

"How…no!"

"That was for Anubis!" Serene One hissed as he was vaporized. She landed on the roof with the Ronin Warriors. "Ronin Warriors, we have come to help you!"

"Sailor Moon, you've got The Ancient's staff!" Rowen exclaimed.

"Hey, Cye, I'll help you with this assignment if you just trust me!" Lady Mercury offered.

"All right," Cye said, bringing down his trident.

"You are so stubborn, Ryo," Lady Mars muttered, folding her arms, "or I'll never talk to you again!"

"Hey!" Ryo shouted.

"Yeah, let us give you a hand Sage," Lady Jupiter winked, "There are still too many things I want to cook for you!"

Sage blushed, "oh, well, thanks."

"Let us help," Lady Venus implored, "we haven't known each other long enough for it to all end yet."

"We don't want it to end either, do we guys?" Kento asked the guys with a grin. "Feel free to start helping any time!"

"I have my father's staff, Talpa," Serene One said firmly, "and I will destroy you with it. Feel my wrath!"

"I will bury you!" Talpa shouted, bringing down his humongous sword. But Serene One pushed it away with the magic staff and broke it with a beam of light. She twirled it around her head, held it in front of her with her other hand making symbols.

--

"You remember my old armor I used to defeat Talpa?" The Ancient asked Queen Serenity as he walked her to the piece of armor.

"I do, my love."

"I'm going to send it to our daughter," he said. "So she will fight Talpa if he were to come back again. Then she will know I am still with her."

"Dear Alden," Serenity breathed, "how thoughtful."

The Ancient, then known as Alden, put his hand in front of his face and whispered, "_Peace."_

Silver and pink beams swirled around his old armor, morphing into a more feminine piece of armor in pink and silver but it stayed the same usual ancient make.

"Fight him in your new armor, my dear, with your spirit."

--

Serene One felt the silver kanji symbol of peace glow upon her forehead and she held the staff up by the top, turned it around in the next second, it was a long golden sword. The same sword The Ancient used to destroy Talpa and she was now wearing his old armor only it was pink in silver instead of gray and blue. The helmet that had flaps to cover his eyes were missing and it had a crescent moon upon it.

"Hey, that looks like the kind of armor the Ancient wore when he killed Talpa!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Ryo, I need you to be in your armor of Inferno," Serena of the Moon Kingdom said. "I'll hold him off while the others give you their power!" She ran to Talpa with more speed than she ever had before in her life, without tripping either. She jumped and hit Talpa all over.

"Annoying insect!" Talpa growled.

"Talpa, I will tear you apart so that you will never put yourself together again!" Serena shouted.

"Oh you really think so?"

Once Ryo was in the Inferno, he walked up next to Serena. Talpa took out another sword and they broke it. Serena ran over his back and destroyed the remaining weapons he had so he could not fight back.

"I want your armor, Ryo of Wildfire!" Talpa yelled.

"No way! RAGE OF INFERNO!"

Serena flipped off Talpa and he backed away, laughing. "The armors were mine to begin with."

"Forget it, Talpa," Serena said, "my father placed virtues in those armors. Nine virtues you never had! Only the people with loyalty, obedience, piety, serenity, virtue, trust, life, justice, and wisdom can wear these armors now!"

"Shut your face!" He threw his palm down to crush Serena and she ran up his arm.

"I'll slice you from the inside out!" she hissed, jumping down his throat.

"Serena!" Lady Mars cried.

"Don't worry about me!" her voice rang out. "Ryo, I have an idea. If Talpa was the armor so bad, why don't you give it to him?"

"Yeah, why not, Talpa?" Ryo asked, "Go ahead and try it on for size! I'll join Serena inside you and see if we can find any virtue inside your black soul!"

Ryo gave the armor of Inferno up and he was inside Talpa's body with Serena. The White armor flashed and Talpa's on armor would come back. The kanji of virtue was keeping him from moving as it glowed on his forehead.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"It's working, Ryo," Serena said.

"The virtue is corrupting his mind," Ryo shouted through Talpa. "Hurry up and slash him!"

"Ryo, what about you?" Kento inquired.

"And Serena?" Venus asked.

"Listen to me guys, if you don't, Talpa can still take over the world," Serena continued, "and we would lose. Forget about Ryo and me. This is your only chance. Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, give energy to the guys so they can cut Talpa apart. It's the only way!"

"Do it!" Ryo shouted "Do it now!"

The eight hesitated, looked at each other and decided they really had no other choice. Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina clasped hands and focused on their energy and sent it to Rowen, Sage, Cye and Kento.

"Get Talpa, guys," Raye said. "Make mince meat out of him!"

"Go!" they shouted.

The four Ronin Warriors ran yelling toward Talpa, tears in their eyes and they slashed him all over his body. Talpa was cut apart like paper. Then the eight stood standing, waiting for Ryo and Serena to come back to them. The smoke hanging around Talpa's remains was too thick for them to see through.

"Serena?"

"Ryo?"

--

It was dark except for the petals floating around them. It was nice and warm. Ryo was all right, but Serena…

"Yeah, we did it, Serena!" Ryo shouted. "We did it…Serena?"

He looked to her but she was floating in the air, unconscious. She wasn't in her armor, or her kimono or and she wasn't the Moon Princess, but she appeared to look like a defeated Sailor Moon. Her fuku was ripped, a ruby from her hair was missing, her tiara was split in half across her forehead and her locket was shattered. The Ancient's staff was beside her.

"Sailor Moon!" Ryo exclaimed, trying to swim through the darkness to get to her. "Sailor Moon!" He took her in his arms and tried to get her to wake up. "Sailor Moon, can you hear me? Please, you can't die. The scouts need you…oh this is my fault…we never should've gotten you involved with Talpa! Sailor Moon, wake up. Wake up!"

**To Be Concluded**


	11. Royal Farewell

**New Friends and New Enemies **

**Chapter 11**

**Royal Farewell**

"Princess, my dear little princess."

Everything was glowing. Serena was walking in a pink kimono throughout a garden. Her father was calling her.

"Princess."

"Papa?"

She found him standing in the middle of the beautiful garden. It was so bright, so warm and peaceful. She could smell the flowers and taste the air. He was holding The Ancient's staff and wearing a smile. He lifted the hat off his head and the very first time, she saw his beautiful deep blue eyes. They were warm, kind and wise and his medium thin eyebrows arched.

"Papa!" Serena ran and threw her arms around him. "Papa!"

"I am proud of you, princess," he said. "You have stopped Beryl and Talpa. They'll never come back to try to take ever the Earth again."

"You are, really?" Serena asked.

"Yes. I knew you could do it. If you just believed in yourself, and the spirit of the ronins' power."

"Well, you made them," said Serena.

"Remember you always have an ally in the Ronin Warriors if you ever are in need of help," The Ancient told her.

"You mean, there might be new bad guys?" Serena inquired.

"I'm afraid so, but it won't be nothing you and the Ronin Warriors could not handle together," he answered. "Stay on your path, Serena and continue the journey. I could erase your memory if that is what you really want."

Serena laughed. "Why would I want to leave now? It's starting to get interesting!"

--

Ryo saw the light from the jewel of life and he walked toward it. "It's Ryo!" Yuli yelled happily.

"Ryo?" Mia inquired.

Ryo walked out of the smoke carrying the dying Sailor Moon in his arms. "She won't wake up," he said sadly, falling to his knees. "She can't hear me!"

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts and Ronin Warriors crowded around him. When Serene One was transformed back to her sailor form, the other four scouts did too.

"I'm sorry," Ryo mumbled. "I'm so sorry!"

Sailor Mars reached Sailor Moon around the shoulders and shook her. "Sailor Moon, wake up! We've won! We've stopped Talpa and Beryl! Sailor Moon, come on!"

"I don't understand," Mercury said. "I thought that the staff would help her!"

"Maybe not even the staff wasn't enough to keep her strength up," Jupiter frowned.

"Come on, Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus cried, "you can't leave us alone like this!"

White Blaze tried nuzzling her to get her to wake up. He began baying.

"There's got to be something we can do," Kento frowned, taking off his helmet. "I feel so bad for them!"

"Were we all supposed to meet so we'd see Sailor Moon die?" Cye wondered aloud.

"We can't let Sailor Moon die," Sage added, "but…I don't think my sword would be enough."

Rowen stood speechless. He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't remember when he felt so sad, so empty. It seemed to go so fast but he sure liked the ride. Things became so interesting when he met Sailor Moon. Now, it seemed like he was about to lose her.

'Think, Rowen!' he told himself. 'You can't let her die! Think!'

Yuli turned to Mia and sobbed. "Why wont' she wake up, Mia?"

Then an idea popped in Rowen's intelligent head. His arrows of life force may be just the thing to bring Sailor Moon back. He reached for a quiver and pushed through the circle around Sailor Moon.

"Let me through," he said, "I think I can probably save her!" He took off his helmet, set it down on the ground and pulled Sailor Moon into his arms.

"Really?" Sailor Mercury asked hopefully.

"Sailor Moon, my arrow of life force will bring you back," Rowen said, "now wake up! Sailor Moon!"

He stuck the arrowhead down on her locket and waited for something to happen. Anything.

--

"Serena, I am proud of you. You shined like a moonbeam today." The Ancient said. "You fought hard and you didn't' give up like the day at the Moon Kingdom. You continued to fight. You realize how important your life is."

"Yeah, I learned my lesson," Serena answered, "and I'm going to learn life to the fullest. I've lost Anubis and Darien but I didn't kill my self like I did back then. I learned from them. Anubis sacrificed his life for me and if I gave up then his sacrifice wouldn't' have met anything and Darien…though I loved him very much, I had to keep going."

"That's right and you still need to keep going even now, Serena," he said. "You must go back."

"What?" Serena inquired. "Oh, no, Father. I want to stay here with you. I want to know the story how you met mother. I know what Anubis told me, the vision Dais gave me. I want to know more, Papa!"

"All in good time, my dear, but your friends are worried about you," The Ancient insisted. "Don't worry, my dear little princess, I will always be with you."

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yes," he hugged her. "Forever. You have done well, princess. I am very proud of you."

"Princess?"

"Yes, I've always called you my princess," he explained. "Since you were a baby. You will always be my little princess."

--

"Sahenah?" Rowen pleaded, shaking her gently. "Please…please come back."

White glowing sparkles from Rowen's arrow flowed over Sailor Moon's locket, putting it back together and fixing her broken tiara and making the ruby on her bun reappear. Her entire outfit was made whole again all from one arrow. Sailor Moon tried to open her eyes. Everyone looked on hopefully.

"Come on, Sahenah," Rowen coached, "come back to us."

White Blaze nuzzled her and licked her face, making her start to stir.

Sailor Moon blinked a few times and held her eyes open, looking around at everyone's long, wet and worried faces. "Hey guys...did we win?"

"yes," Ryo answered. "Are you all right?"

"I think so," Sailor Moon sat up a little and Rowen tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and he kissed her on the mouth.

"Whoa, Rowen," Kento laughed, pointing behind him where Yuli was standing, "not in front of Yuli, dude!"

Rowen blushed and pulled his face away from Sailor Moon. "I uh, glad you're back. We thought we lost you there for a minute."

Serena looked back at him, surprised and quite impressed. "Oh, Rowen." She cleared her throat and looked at everyone, "I didn't mean to worry you all. I was just having a talk with my father, The Ancient. He says job well done." She petted White Blaze.

"Can you stand, Saylah Moon?" Rowen inquired.

"Yeah," she answered and she pushed herself to her feet, Rowen supporting her. "I'm all right, just a bit tired. I don't think I'll be able to do that again for a while. It took quite a bit out of me."

"Me too," Sailor Mercury added. "We'll need to have some rest before we teleport back."

"Don't leave so soon, love," Cye said.

"Yeah, we still need to celebrate!" Kento exclaimed.

The rest of the ronins pulled off their helmets and the scouts removed their tiaras, nodding to each other, they tossed their headgear in the air, shouting an exclamation.

"YEAH!"

--

After the battle, everything returned to normal. The ten went to Mia's home so they could all rest up. The guys rested in the living room so the girls could sleep in the bedrooms. But with more girls sleeping under the same roof as them for a change, rest wasn't easy for the guys. Cye felt a mad desire to do some cooking so he raced to the kitchen, tied an apron around his waist, washed his hands and began looking around for ingredients. Nosy Kento came to see what he was up to.

"Hey, Cye, whatcha making?" he inquired, looking over his shoulder. "Speckled Dick?" He burst out laughing, hitting the counter with his hand and Cye rolled his eyes.

"Kento!" he yelled. "For the last time, it's called _Spotted _Dick! Spotted! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Oh, Spotted Dick. Right."

"And no," he said, "I'm making a sandwich."

"Gee thanks pal, I was getting hungry."

"It's not for you!" Cye cried, smacking his hand. "I'm making it for Amy."

"What?" Kento demanded.

"I just want," he continued, pink color coming to his English pale face, "to do something nice."

"Oooh, Cye's got a girlfriend!"

"Stop it!"

"What are you guys yelling about?" Sage demanded, "The girls are trying to sleep!"

"Good Morning everybody!" Lita sang, coming out of her room with a smile. "I slept like a log!"

"We didn't' wake you up, did we?" Sage asked.

"Nah," Lita shook her head.

"Woke me up, thank you," Raye muttered as she walked out, rubbing her head and she plopped down on the couch.

"Raye come on," Lita said. "We slept enough."

"How are your wounds?" Sage inquired.

"Healin' fine, thanks," she answered. "I've had worse, really." She saw Cye cooking something and she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, I wanted to cook for you before we left!"

"Thanks, Lita," Kento said.

"Not for you, Kento," said Lita, "I meant Sage."

"What?" Kento demanded. "Please tell me Mina can cook!"

"No, she doesn't actually," Lita said.

"Lita, does Amy like sandwiches?" Cye asked.

"Yeah, they're her favorite." Lita answered, washing her hands. "She likes eating them because she can eat them while she studies."

"She doesn't' eat tuna though, does she?"

"I don't think so," she replied.

Cye fixed up a handsome looking club sandwich with olives and a drink and went to the room Amy was sleeping soundly in. 'Easy Cye,' he told himself mentally as he walked in and placed the plate down on the nightstand. He smiled, ran his hand through his hair and stepped out.

Amy woke up shortly after Cye left the food for her and when she woke up, she was surprised to find herself in a different room. 'Oh yeah, I'm not at home anymore,' she thought as she rubbed her head. She smelt the scrumptious aroma coming from the nightstand and she stood up and looked at the plate of nicely cut club sandwiches.

"Wow," she breathed, "Who made me this? Maybe it was Lita. She knows I like sandwiches." She picked up the first sandwich and took a bite.

Amy's favorite food was sandwiches but she began to like them even more after taking the first bite. She never had a better sandwich in all her life. She finished up the meal and drank her soda to wash it down and took the empty dishes to thank Lita, who she thought made her the sandwiches. She found Lita cooking in the kitchen and besides her; Mina and Raye were already awake. Serena was still probably snoozing.

"Lita?" Amy asked. "Thanks for the sandwich."

"Huh?" Lita looked over her shoulder. "Oh, I didn't make you that, Ames."

"You didn't?" Amy inquired, raising her eyebrow. "But who did?"

"Cye," she pointed to Cye who was sitting at the table wearing a shy smile.

"Oh," she put the dishes in the sink, blushing slightly. "It was very delicious. Thank you very much, Cye. I didn't know guys could cook so well."

"She's coming on to you, Cye!" Kento grinned, leaning towards him and making Cye's face turn red.

"Kento," he muttered and he cleared his throat, "you're—ah—welcome, Amy."

"Hey, where's Serena?" Amy asked everyone.

"Still sleeping, figures," Raye groaned. "How long does she plan to sleep? We've go to go home."

"Come on, Raye," said Mina, "don't tell me you want to leave already! I'm beginning to like it here. It's nice now that we've stopped Beryl and Talpa."

"Don't you like us anymore?" Ryo questioned.

"Yeah, you'll hurt their feelings, Raye," Lita joked.

Amy sat across Cye, sipping her water and she worked for something to say besides thanking him for the yummy sandwich. Cye was also trying to say something. The girls would be leaving eventually and he'd like to spend some time with her. Tell her how he liked her intellect or the way her bubbles made his armor stronger.

"So, uh, Cye," Amy whispered.

"Ah, Amy," Cye mumbled.

Everyone in the room watched them closely, wondering who was going to make the first move. All the eyes were making the two water warriors a bit uncomfortable. Finally, they blurted at the same time.

"You want to go swimming?"

They looked at each other in surprise and grinned.

"Sure," said Amy.

"Sounds great," Cye agreed. "Waters of Naruto okay?"

She shrugged, "well, sure. All right."

"I think we ought to go out too," Lita said after cooking, "how does a picnic sound, Sage?"

"Picnic, yeah, sure!" he exclaimed. "I know this really nice quiet spot in the woods."

"I'm starving," Kento mumbled. "Would someone _please _feed me?"

"Sorry, Kento," Mina said, "I'm not a good cook, but we can always eat out!"

"Sounds awesome!" Kento exclaimed.

"Then let's hit the arcade," Mina added as she took his arm, "and the comic book store, did you know I was Sailor V? I was a movie star."

"Really?" Kento asked, "wow!"

As Cye and Amy took off to the waters of Naruto for a nice day of swimming, Lita and Sage went on a picnic in the woods and Mina and Kento went to paint the town red, Ryo and Raye sat next to each other by the sofa in silence.

"So," said Raye finally, not bothering to look at Ryo.

"So," Ryo mumbled. He too kept his eyes forward as if he had been pulled over by a cop and didn't want to make eye contact.

"I think Serena's still asleep," Raye said.

"Rowen's' probably in with her."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

Raye's violet eyes moved toward Ryo just as his blue eyes were moving toward her and when they caught themselves looking at each other, they quickly looked away.

'She's so hot,' Ryo thought. 'No wonder why she's the scout that fights with fire.'

'He's so hot,' Raye believed. 'I can see why he's got the wildfire _and _Inferno armor.'

"So um, Raye."

"Well, Ryo."

They took a deep breath and turned to each other.

"You uh, wanna go for a walk or something?" he asked.

"Do you want your palm read?" Raye inquired.

They grinned and felt heat rush in their cheeks.

"Sure."

--

Rowen felt a need to be closer to Serena so he sat at her bedside and watched her sleep. He nodded off a couple of times and he had a book in hand to keep him occupied while he stayed with her. In the far corner was the magic staff.

Serena opened her eyes, yawned and looked around. She saw Rowen sitting next to her, reading and for a split second, thought it was Darien. How many times had seen Darien with a book? It was funny too, because they did kind of look the same.

"Darien?"

Rowen brought the book down and smiled at her. "Yah awake. How do you feel?"

Darien's face disappeared and she realized it was actually Rowen. "Oh, I thought you were Darien."

"It's okay. So how do you feel, princess?"

Serena's lip trembled and her eyes started to tear up. Rowen looked at her in concern.

"What's the mattah?"

"You called me princess," Serena answered.

"Well, if you want me to call you 'Meatball…"

She forced a laugh, "that's all right, Rowen. It's just that, The Ancient used to call me that when I was little. He was calling me his little princess the whole time I was talking to him after we defeated Talpa. I wish I could remember my childhood when I lived with him. Everything is such a blur."

Rowen took her hand. "It will become cleahah someday, Sahenah."

"I hope so," she whispered. "Darien's dead."

"Dead?"

"Yeah…Beryl killed him, after he got all his memories back." She explained. "Now he'll never call me Meatball Head again."

"I'm sorry," he sympathized.

Serena felt the tears continue. Now that it was over, she could cry tears of sorrow mixed with joy and relief. "Everything went so fast and I still don't understand everything. Why Anubis died and the awful things Talpa and Beryl did."

"Anubis died for us," said Rowen. "I never expected him of all people to such a thing after being a Dahk Wahlord."

"The Ancient helped him," said Serena. "I know you guys tried to protect him from the other three warlords. They were going to take them back to Talpa and _swoosh _saved by the arrow!"

"How'd you know about that?" Rowen inquired.

"The Ancient told me," she answered, "just recently in my dream. That's when I see him."

"He'll always be with you, Sahenah."

"Yeah," she said. "It makes sense now, Rowen. Why we came here. It wasn't just to help you guys, but so I could be reunited with my father and brother."

"Brother?"

"Dais."

"The Wahlord of Illusion? No way!"

"I know it's weird," she explained, "but while I was trying to help Anubis, I could've sworn Dais sent me a vision as a sign…a cry for help."

"What was it?"

"The Ancient was showing my mother the nine armors," she told him, "Queen Serenity was weak and about to die. He named the virtue for Dais' armor after her. Serenity. So, in a way, Dais is like my adoptive big brother. I kind of wish we were actually blood because I've got an annoying little brother back at home. It'd be nice to have a big brother to talk to instead of having a little one to yell at."

Rowen chuckled and Serena sighed.

"It's really over, isn't it, Rowen?" she asked hopefully. "Talpa and Beryl…we've seen the last of them?"

"Of course we have, Sahenah," he answered.

"What if we made a mistake?" she inquired. "We just slowed them down and they'll come back again even stronger." She bit her lip. "I don't know if I can do it all over again, Rowen."

"Sahenah, don't' talk like that," Rowen said firmly. "Hey, hey," he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Talpa and Beryl are gone forevah. You don't have to worry about a thing. We'll never have to worry about them trying to take over the world again. We saw to that. Undahstand? They're gone."

She nodded, "but what if another enemy shows up?" Serena asked. "The Ancient told me we'd have to keep fighting. What if our new enemy is some giant tree from outer space or something? What if we have to fight weirdoes from some moon very far away? What—,"

"Shh," Rowen put his finger to his lips, "Sahenah, listen to me. It's okay. If you guys face another enemy, we'll help you. You've got friends in the Ronin Warriahs. You won't have to face another enemy alone ever again."

"Really, Rowen?"

"Of course," he answered. "You helped us stop Talpa. Wah in yah debt."

"Oh, Rowen," she mumbled. "I feel so relieved, sad and happy all at the same time!"

"I know."

"I wish Darien was here," she said, "I worked so hard to get his memory and for what? So he could die? It's not fair, Rowen."

"Of course it isn't," said Rowen. "But, if it helps, I'd never forget you."

"You mean that?" she inquired.

Rowen chuckled. "Sahenah, come on. Yah fathah made mah ahmah! How could I evah forget you? Even if Beryl tried to brainwash me, it wouldn't' work. I'm too smart for that kind of stuff."

"Darien was too," she said sadly.

"Come here," Rowen said, pulling her toward him and she rested her head on her shoulder. "It's all ovah. There's nothing to worry about. You don't need to worry about Beryl or Talpa again, okay? They're gone. Just remember what Anubis taught you and the good things you shared with Darien and they'll still be with you, okay? It's all over. Everything is going to be all right."

"You promise?"

"I prhamas."

"Oh, Rowen…" she sighed and leaned against him. "Thank you."

Rowen kissed her on the forehead and let her cry.

--

Cye and Amy were swimming together in the waters of Naruto. Amy would never swim in the waters by herself but when she was with Cye, she seemed to enjoy it. She knew she was safe when she had Cye with her. Neither of them minded to hold hands for the whole time they swam in the water and petted the marine life.

'She's so nice,' thought Cye.

'He's really sweet,' Amy thought.

'I don't want this day to end.' They thought together.

Lita and Sage were having tons of fun on their picnic. Lita decided to blindfold Sage and handfed him her goodies. Sage didn't seem to mind at all. Everything tasted just spectacular.

"You're a wonderful cook, Lita," praised Sage. "You sure you haven't been in cooking school?"

"I'm still in junior high," she replied.

"No way!" he took off the blindfold. "Junior high? Then how come you can cook this good?"

"I guess I just have a knack," she shrugged. "Desert?" She picked up her cheesecake and fed it to him.

"You should become a chef and open your own restaurant," Sage said, dabbing his mouth.

"Really?" she asked, "well, it has been my dream since I was a little girl to open my restaurant and have people come all over to try my cooking."

"I'd sure come," Sage promised, wiping the crumbs off with his thumb and licking it. "Every day, breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"I thought Kento was the one with the uncontrollable appetite," she joked.

Sage blushed, "well, I just never had cooking this good."

Lita laughed and she saw a deer prance by, "Sage! I just saw a deer!"

"What?"

"Come on," she began to pack everything up. "Let's go after it!"

"Okay," he said and got down to help her pick it up. They reached for the same dish at the exact same time, their hands overlapping.

"Oh."

They looked at each other. Lita began to get that look in her eyes. 'He is so hunky!' she thought.

'She is so cool.'

They leaned forward and gave each other a short, sweet and simple kiss, smiled at each other and continued to put everything away and they took off to play with the deer.

--

Mina and Kento were having a blast from going to the diner, to the arcade, comic book store and movie theatre. Mina leaned over the chair and watched Kento play the Sailor V game.

"I can't believe they even have Sailor V merchandise here," Mina said, "and I'm from a different dimension and everything!"

"You must've been _very _famous then, Mina," Kento grinned. "And it's not like you're from another planet."

"Oh, Kento, watch out!" She warned, pointing at the screen. "Get those guys!"

"They're meatloaf!" Kento shouted, moving the joystick around and tapping the buttons like mad, "bang! Bang! Take that, evildoers! Muwhahaha!"

"Wow, you passed the level, Kento!"

"I'm the master of video games!"

Kento's progress began to draw a crowd. Girls and guys of all ages came close to watch Kento and cheered him on. After Kento passed each level, Mina massaged his shoulders to get him pumped.

"All right, Kento," said Mina, "you're at the last level. You can do it!"

Kento did a few cleansing breaths and went through the level.

"Come on, Kento!" she exclaimed.

"I'm going to beat this game," Kento said. "Just watch…"

And Kento was very close to the end and most unfortunately he lost. Kento gasped and slammed his hands on the game. "This thing is rigged! I was so close!"

"Well, you know what they say, Kento," said Mina, "if at first you really BOMB, try, try again."

A boy snickered. "It's at first you don't succeed, try, try again, you dumb blond."

Mina gasped and Kento turned around. "What did you say?"

"Ah—uh—," the boy mumbled, noticing Kento's large stature.

Kento punched the big-mouthed jerk in the face, he fell back rubbing his cheek and Kento took Mina by the arm. The crowd looked down at the hurt boy, shaking their heads.

"Dude, you should never insult a girl with a tough looking boyfriend," said another guy.

"Yeah, it would leave you between a rock an a lard place." Mina misquoted.

"It's…" the guy began and he noticed Kento cracking his knuckles, "uh, right…"

"Come on, Mina," Kento said, "I think we've played enough games."

"Oh, my hero!" Mina exclaimed, putting her arms around him. "Justice's been served!"

--

Ryo never had his palm read or his fortune told before but he found it pretty interesting, since a pretty girl was telling him about it. After Serena woke up, the two fire warriors went out for a walk and Raye had a book of star signs with her. "Okay, Ryo, you're a Leo, the lion and that means you're, a fire sign. Makes sense since you've got the armor of wildfire."

"Yeah, I uh, guess so."

"And you have a proud and fearless nature. You're loyal and caring and peace loving."

"That's good, right?"

"yeah."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Your sign."

"Oh, I'm an Aries," she answered. "That's also a fire sign. I like to take risks and stuff."

"Cool," said Ryo. "What else?"

Raye noticed something very interesting. "Well, if you're interested, it says here that an Aries and a Leo are pretty compatible."

"That's good, right?" Ryo inquired with a smile.

She smiled back. "Oh yeah, Ryo. Very good."

--

Rowen and Serena didn't know what to do when everyone left. "Where is everyone?" Serena asked.

"They're all out," Mia answered, "Cye and Amy went swimming, Lita and Sage went on a picnic, Kento and Mina went to the city and Raye and Ryo are out for a walk."

"Oh," said Rowen, "well, we can just stay here."

"I made some cupcakes," Mia said, "that's okay?"

"Cupcakes?" Serena inquired, looking hungry as usual. "Wow, I'm starved! Sure!"

Mia left the room to get the cupcakes and set them down on the coffee table. She decided to give them privacy and went upstairs to do some research while Rowen and Serena pigged out and did the only thing to do: watch television.

--

The time to say goodbye came a little too soon and the girls had become close to the boys. They felt a special connection, a bond with the Ronin Warriors. They spent most of the day getting to know each other on a one on one basis. After they spent time together, talking about what they liked and didn't like and their adventure together, they met up back outside Mia's house to say goodbye. Cye and Amy's hair were still wet from their swimming date and Kento was wearing a Sailor V T-shirt and trying to hold all his Sailor V stuff he bought to remember Mina by.

"Well, everyone," Serena said, "I guess it's time for us all to go. Let's transform." She looked at her father's staff and she saw Lady Kayura come out of the sky with the three warlords. "Kayura!"

"You've done well, Ronins, Scouts," she said approvingly, wearing a kimono.

"I couldn't have done it with the staff of the ancients," said Serena. "Here, Kayura, you take it back. It's hard enough to look after the crystal."

"All right. Before you leave," Kayura continued, "I want to give you all some parting gifts."

Dais walked forward with a box in hand and he opened it to reveal a pink brooch with a star on it. Kayura turned to him and pulled it out, handing it to Serena.

"Here, you can keep the crystal inside."

"Thank you, Kayura."

Kayura smiled and looked at the other four scouts as they reached for their transformation sticks. "I'm going to give your transformation sticks more power, if that's all right."

"Oh, sure," said Raye. "That sounds great!"

Kayura lifted the staff and it shot four golden beams to their sticks, putting a golden star on the top. Serena hugged Kayura and the rest of the warlords.

"Go back to the Netherworld and build a new city," Serena told them. "One more beautiful than the first."

"We will," answered Sekhmet.

Serena turned to Rowen and hugged him. "Thanks for everything."

This was cue for all the girls to say goodbye to the boys and they took the moment to say how much fun they had and wish they didn't have to part ways so soon. After handshakes, hugs and kisses and a couple of tears were shed, the girls stepped in line to transform with their new powers.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

After transforming, the scouts could feel their new power surging in them. "Wow, what an energy boost!" Jupiter said. "I feel ten times stronger!"

"Time to teleport, scouts," Sailor Moon said sadly as they began to clasp hands. Sailor Moon felt a sharp hard tug on her skirt. "Ah---what the?" she turned quickly to see White Blaze looking up at her with sadness in his eyes. "Oh, White Blaze." She sighed and bent down to him to stroke his fur. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me. I don't think my mother would let me keep you," she forced a laugh and she felt the tears brim in her eyes, "and Luna would be without a job!"

The huge white tiger with a kitten lovable attitude moaned as he brushed against her. "Don't worry, I'll be all right. Ryo's your master now, okay?" she continued. "I want you to take care of the Ronin Warriors for us while we're gone, especially Yuli over there. Keep a good eye on him and don't let him get into trouble, all right, White Blaze?" she put her arms around his neck and pushed her face into his warm fur. "I'll miss you my friend." She glanced at Ryo. "_You _take good care of him."

"Oh, all right," he said kind of nervously.

Sailor Moon got back to her feet and turned around, White Blaze giving her a gentle nudge to the circle. The Sailor Soldiers joined hands.

"Farewell, Ronin Warriors," Sailor Moon said, "I hope we will meet again soon."

"Me too," Rowen whispered.

The scouts closed their eyes and concentrated on returning home, their bodies glowing red, orange, blue, green and pink. The Ronin Warriors, Kayura, warlords and, Yuli and Mia watched them take off with heavy heart.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

"There goes the moon princess," said Ryo.

"And the daughtah of the guy who created all our ahmahs," added Rowen, closing his eyes.

"Oh no!" Kento shouted, shocking everybody.

"What?" Sage demanded.

"I forgot to ask Mina to autograph all the Sailor V stuff I got!" he cried.

"There, there, Kento," Cye said, patting his shoulder.

Kento turned around and began to sob very loudly into Cye's shoulder, making him looking very nervous. "Kento, cut it out…come on…"

White Blaze sat on his haunches where Sailor Moon had been standing and cried. Ryo watched intently.

"Now I realize why White Blaze seemed to know Sailor Moon," he said. "He was her pet a thousand years ago."

"We'll see them again, Ryo," said Sage. "I'm sure we will."

--

When the scouts left, Kayura and the warlords didn't see any reason to stay in the mortal realm so they returned back to the Netherworld. As they were rebuilding the new world, they saw a boy around the age of twelve with red hair wearing a blue kimono, standing on the same bridge where Anubis died. Curious, Kayura walked towards him.

"Excuse me," she said, "are you lost?"

The redheaded child turned around. "I don't think so."

When Kayura, Sekhmet, Dais and Kale got a good look at the boy's face, they all gasped in shock.

"I don't believe it," Kale breathed.

"How can it be?" Dais inquired.

"It's amazing," Sekhmet added.

The boy looked at the others curiously. Kayura bent down to him. "What's your name, boy?"

"Anubis," he answered.

Kayura smiled, 'If only Serena knew you came back to us.' She thought.

"We'll take care of you, Anubis," she said. "So you won't have to be all by yourself. My name is Lady Kayura."

"Thank you, Lady Kayura."

--

Artemis and Luna saw the familiar ball of light coming out of the sky. Luna jumped up in excitement. "Artemis, the scouts are back!"

"All right!" Artemis shouted.

The girls landed on the ground in Cherry Hill Temple and their guardian cats ran to them. Sailor Venus started to cry.

"Venus, what's the matter?" Sailor Mars inquired.

"I forgot to autograph Kento's Sailor V stuff!" she sobbed.

"Maybe we'll see them again," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Boy, aren't I stuck between a rock and a lard place!"

"Actually, Sailor Venus," Sailor Mercury rephrased, "it's 'rock and a hard place', not lard."

"Sailor Moon, you've returned," Luna called as Sailor Moon turned around.

"Luna!" she grabbed her kitty up in her arms. "Oh, Luna, we beat Beryl! We did it. And guess what, I found out who my father from the Moon Kingdom was."

"What?"

"Yeah, we met five other fighters known as the Ronin Warriors," Sailor Jupiter explained, "they were way cool. One of them reminded me of my old boyfriend!"

"Five other warriors?" Artemis inquired.

"Yeah. It turned out Beryl joined with a bad demon lord named Talpa," said Sailor Mars, "so we had to stop him too. That's why we went to another dimension."

"We had to join the Ronin Warriors in order to stop them both," added Mercury.

"I'm really going to miss Kento," Sailor Venus cried.

"Well, you know what they say, Sailor Venus," Artemis said. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Huh?" she brought her hands down, "I thought it said absence makes the eyes grow wetter."

Artemis sighed and shook his head. Sailor Moon looked back at the sky.

"Luna, you never knew I used to live on Earth, did you?" she asked. "And my father was a warrior from Earth? You didn't tell me."

"Well, no," Luna said, "I didn't know. I only had to tell you were the sailor scout of the moon."

"Yeah. I guess there were some things I had to learn on my own," Sailor Moon sighed.

"Did you rescue Darien?" Artemis inquired.

"We were able to bring his memory back," Sailor Mars answered, "but, we lost him in the battle."

"Yeah, that witch Beryl killed him!" Jupiter hissed.

"If it's all right with you all," Sailor Moon said, "I'd like to go back home now. Isn't tonight a school night?

--

"Ahh! I'm late!" Serena shouted, jumping out of bed and running out of her room.

"Ever heard of an alarm, Meatball Head?" Sammy demanded.

"Be quiet!" she snapped, grabbing her lunch. "Oh yeah, thanks for lunch, mom!" She hurried out of the door and ran down the street. "Sammy's so annoying…sometimes I wish Dais lived with us instead and then he could wake me up!"

At school, the girls talked more about the Ronin Warriors and how everything seemed to returning back to normal after the battle. Serena could still hear Rowen's voice. After school, Serena went to the hospital where she volunteered.

"Hi Nurse Onizuka!" Serena cried happily as she approached the desk. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Hello, Serena," the nurse smiled, handing her a roster of all the patients, their room number and condition. "Glad you're here. We just had a new person come in this morning. He's in room 220 with amnesia. We don't know his name."

"Amnesia, how awful!" Serena exclaimed. "I'll go and see how he's doing."

Serena rushed to the room and knocked on the door. "Hello! My name is Serena, a hospital volunteer," she said, walking in, "you had a terrible accident." She came in closer and sat down across from him and fell out of her chair when she got a good enough look at him. "Darien!"

Darien turned and looked at her. "Huh? You know me?"

"Yeah," she said, coming back to her feet. "We were friends." 'He's alive! I don't believe it!'

Darien blinked. "Sorry, I don't remember. Everything is just a blur."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get everything back eventually," Serena said hopefully.

"Thanks, Serena," he said. "You know, you've got the funniest hair. Looks like a pair of meatballs."

"Meatballs?" Serena demanded. "I come to cheer you up and you say my hair looks like meatballs?"

Darien's made a face of fear. "I—I'm sorry—it's just that…"

'He doesn't' remember me, but he remembers that stupid name he always called me?' Serena thought. She picked up the vase of flowers on the nightstand and splashed him water and marched out, leaving Darien more confused than he already was. Serena forgot to try to cheer up any other patients and went straight to the park, sat down on a bench and let her mind mull over what just happened.

"It figures," she muttered. "Darien looses his memory of everything we shared together but he doesn't' forget to call me Meatball Head." She felt her tears trickle down her face and she reached into her pocket for a handkerchief to dry her eyes. Then she paused and looked at the handkerchief close. "Rowen's handkerchief."

She remembered what he told her. _"Yah fathah made my ahmah! How could I evah forget you?"_

Serena laughed. He would never call her Meatball Head. He called her princess, just like her father used too. "Oh, Rowen…I miss you already."

--

Rowen sat on the balcony and looked out at the moon. "Sahenah, I miss you already. Princess."

**The End**


End file.
